A Hero's Trials
by Shining Light50
Summary: The war of Ooo was prevented, and the mighty Golb was stopped. But the adventure isn't over yet. It's just beginning. Watch as The former Last human faces many challenges and Himself. Co-written by AdventureKing2017 New Cover Image
1. Falling into Adventure

It had been a considerable amount of time since the land of Ooo had faced the biggest threat yet known...Golb a chaos god (or demon)...which was summoned here because of Simon's girlfriend Betty's and Normal man in some fool try to get what they wanted back, which ended terribly. But in the end she helped driving it away with the power of the crown and...became sort of a fusion of the two? Yeah things are always complicated around here.

Many things had changed over the months, the tree house was no more thanks to chaotic monsters but home is where the heart is. The humans came to make a new life without being afraid of the world like it was some scary monster, Marceline and Princess Bubble gum are now together as a couple, who would of thought huh? and no crazy uncle trying to make war because of Envy or Ice possessed kings trying to kidnap princesses...though Gunther\Orgalorg wanting to be like Ice king was weird but it didn't matter since for some reason he married Turtle princess so...yay? Well, many things are changing for the human and his friends, only this time it's for the better.

Now the hero **formerly** known as the last human in Ooo is napping under the shadow of a tree like nothing in the world could bother him right now as snoring can be heard from.

"Hmmhn...Finn Cakes" He said between his snoring.

As you can see, the now Older Hero close to eighteen Had free time. No one trying to mess around for now as they just enjoy the fact they're still alive. Little did the Human know he was in for another time consuming adventure. Then something or someone starts poking on his face.

''Finn...hey Finn" Someone who was closer to him was speaking

"No I don't want more cake..." Finn said in dreamland.

"DUDE! wake up!"

"Ahhn! What the?! hey what's the big idea?" Finn said opening his eyes

Standing there was a yellow blur, after rubbing his eyes a little Finn sees it more clearly, that was no one other than your favorite Magical...well Half alien dog.

"Oh it's just you Jake, you need something? I was just here snoozing man and you woke me up." The hero said feeling a little bit annoyed his nap was interrupted.

" Sorry man but you know what today is the day right? it's time to find a new place again, we can't stay at PB's place all the time, I do like it but we need our own space and stuff" The Dog said.

"Alright" He said getting up with a jump "Guess its house hunting time, hehe brings back memories huh?"

"Yeah it does, like how I use t-hey why are you not wearing your hat today?" Jake pointed out

"I like to feel the wind in my hair sometimes, what is the point of letting these gold locks grow til they reach my shoulders if not show them?" Finn said making a pose.

"Oh my is that an ego I am seeing?"

"Hey, I helped prevent a war dude. I think I earned it"

" I'm just messing with you man. C'mon lets meet With PB, you also forgot your backpack there" Jake said

"I'm just glad the kingdoms went untouched by those monsters" Finn said while walking

"I thought for a moment the Candy Kingdom was gonna get the boot, because sometimes I think The bad guys feel attracted to just go there and say sups! Don't mind me, I am just here to kill you"

The magic yellow dog then increases his size to be bigger and stretching its legs, Finn gets on his back and soon they go. Like Finn said the candy kingdom was left untouched by the onslaught. Candy people are still living happily, Stormo and Goliad are still locked in their mental battle (Makes you wonder when one of them is just going to win already)

"Man can you even believe it? who would have ever thought that Marceline and PB were actually a thing? Man that was a surprise" Jake said after it was revealed the two were into a relationship

"Yeah man that was something else, I just thought they were just best friends with issues" Finn said

"No wonder she wasn't ready for a relationship, having to deal with feelings you ignored for so long is a butt!"

"Maybe that was one of the parts but she is also very busy with her princess stuff and science...meh I hope it lasts for them, love is complicated" Finn said with a frown.

The duo of heroes approaches the kingdom of sugary threats, stopping close to the door Jake stops and drops Finn off before shrinking to normal size.

"Man I'm glad I found my metal arm again in all that mess, you have no idea how tired I am of losing it." Finn said tired of how many times his arm was going to get lost or detached from him.

"How did you get it back again? the first time you lost it?"

"Hmm...Weird grass power, A bee, tree gunk or whatever, some sort of illusion of PB and boom! Arm comes back growing out like a tree branch...at least the first time I got my arm back" Finn said trying not to sound silly

" Oh..yeah that make sense...I guess, Well lets get inside and get ready"

The two head inside the castle waving at the banana guards looking as silly and happy like usual, Candy people acting like the world was not ending, yep just peachy. Finn and Jake were looking for Princess Bubblegum but she was in no site after looking around the throne room.

"Man where is she?" Jake said

"Maybe she is acting like a scientist again" Someone said

The two heroes look up to see not PB but instead the queen of Vampire Marceline, floating the air in a chill demeanor, she comes to greet them.

"Hey dudes, what are you doing here? need more candy or something? that stuff is bad for you hahaha" Marceline said

"No no, we are just looking for PB, have you seen her?" Finn asked

''We sort of want to say goodbye and thanks before we go try to look up a new place" Jake said

" She's working on some NERDY! thing again" Marceline grinned

"I HEARD THAT!" The Princess of the kingdom of sweets said from far away

"I know babe"

"Now that's what I call OTP material right there" Jake said joking.

"Well lets move man I am anxious to start" Finn said moving his legs up and down like he was twelve again.

Sigh "I'll miss this place, but I need something other then sweets for breakfast in my belly"

"It's not so bad. I like having something sweet every morning" She said while smirking perversely

Finn blushes knowing what she meant "Ok! oh look at the time, we better go before she comes here yelling at us for you saying that"

"Yeah we better" Jake said crossing his arms like a dad who didn't like to get his son to hear these things.

When they were both away Marceline giggles to herself and wonders.

"I wonder if he'll ever get laid"

'Why do I feel like I was insulted just now?' Finn thinks.

 ***Princess Bubblegum Science Room***

" Knock knock! you want me to actually hit the door or you want my voice to keep saying these words? its kind of evil when I don't use it for jokes haha" Jake said

"Oh! Welcome guys, please come in and sorry for the mess"

The two come in greeted by the princess in a lab coat and tiny peppermint Butler.

"Hey PB have you seen my backpack around here?"

"Also could we get some pancakes? I'm hungry" Jake said

"You're just in time Finn. I took the liberty to make a few improvements to your backpack to make things easier for you, don't ask how but its cool. And yes Jake you can have some pancakes" PB said

"Awww Sweet!" Jake said while dancing.

"Oh man really? what did you do?" He asked excited

"Using science and...somewhat a hint of magic, I increased your item capacity by adding pocket dimensions to it" Bubblegum said

"How do you even add pocket dimension science stuff to a guy's backpack?" Marceline asked

"Science is weird man don't poke it, will only get more complicated" Jake said and then stuffing his face with pancakes.

The princess just roll her eyes "You can put a lot of items inside the backpack be it big or small, heavy or light but as long as it can fit in the surface of it. Reach in and bring out your item of choice. I call this invention, hammer space" She said with pride

"Oh man that is great! but What if I have like...a lot of items there how can I choose the one I want without losing time roaming over?" He asked

"Just put your hand there and use the power of your thoughts by thinking about what item of your preference you want to pull off then it will come to you"

"So basically one of those Item box from video games?" Marceline asks

"This is programmed for him only, if anyone tries to use it they will see only a normal backpack''

"Wow...this may be your best invention yet Princess" Finn said holding the backpack with shinning eyes.

"Aunt Lolly helped me with it a bit. She is about as smart as me"

"Also slightly evil but meh everyone is at least that much right?" Marcy said

"I can't wait to test it out, I am so gonna go into adventures after this"

"We could store so much ice cream and donuts in there! think about the caloric possibilities" Jake said rubbing his hands

"You never change do you Jake?" Bubblegum said looking at the silly dog

"We should go look for a new house now but I am kind of curious. What is that thing over there PB?" Finn asked pointing at a weird looking Machine.

"Oh that's my prototype for a dimensional transporter. It's still in the experimental stages so I recommend keeping your distance"

"Wait whaaaat? Get out of here, you made a machine that go to other dimensions?" Marceline asked.

"Like I said it's in the experimental stages. It's still set for the Nightosphere. I'm planning on setting it for the Lumpy Space dimension next for a test" Bubblegum said.

"So what about places you don't know yet? Can you like..put a name and expect something to happen?"

"That's not a good idea Jake, there's just no telling what or who could come through. For all we know some monstrosity of pure evil would come"

"We could set it for Prismo's dimension! the guy is cool" Jake said

While everyone was talking about PB machine possibilities, the baby Peppermint Butler, who still has yet to go back to normal from the juice Uncle Gumbald invented, was making his way towards the machine.

"Can we give it a test PB? pleaseeee?" Finn asked

"I still need to perfect it guys"

"Man that's just not fair, then why is Peppermint Butler over there messing around?" Jake said looking at the small candy person.

"Because he i-Wait WHAT!?" The princess turns around to see his butler on a dangerous situation.

His hands and feet messing around over the machine buttons and soon starts to beep and flash different colors.

"Uh oh, that can't be a good sign" Marcy said

"Pep! get away from there!" PB said.

"Jake!" Finn said looking at his brother

"On it!"

Jake Stretches his arm quickly Getting the small candy guy back to safety and away from the invention, however it was too late, Because many different types of portals start to open up in the air and the floor and they were looking unstable.

"Now would probably be a good time to make an exit!"

"I need to shut off the machine before it gets even more dangerous" Bubblegum said

"Well something tells me its not gonna be that easy!" Finn said

The portals would then start to suck anything in the room like black holes trying to eat any matter.

"Woaaahhh!" Finn is holding on some furniture "Princess can't you do something about this?"

"I just need to get to the device so I can shut it down for good"

The pink princess goes to her machine trying not to get sucked in as well and goes to make this situation less 'sucky'

"This is not good, I can't stop it, it's has gone bananas! I need to take the energy out!"

Electric sounds and sparks start to take place over the machine, looking like its about to blow up or electrocute her any moment now.

"PRINCESS! Get back, its gonna burst"

Finn then runs towards her trying to bring the princess back and away from the unstable invention.

"Hey Wait!" Marcy said

"Finn what are you doing? You don't need to go I can stretch myself to g-"

But it was too late, before Marcy or Jake can use their powers to get PB and not let that stormy wind win he just jumps in and smashes the computer, since trying to take her away would be dumb because of the portals trying to suck them at all costs. Doing that actually kind of was getting the situation down a little but it was too early to be relieved.

"Smashing...it always works" Finn said with a huff

"Huh I guess it does, yeah it seems like the portal thingies are also going away" Jake said.

"Oh my god Bonnie are You alright?" Marceline said flying close to her girlfriend.

"Hmnn...I am but there is still one portal and it hasn't stopped yet!"

Truth be told, there was till one more portal that was still there sucking up everything. It only got worst as it started to get even harder in pressure.

"Whooooaaa!" Finn sees that is getting stronger in force.

It's so strong that everyone tries to hold onto what they can, their eyes almost closing because of the intensity of the wind trying to swallow them whole. The hero was trying his best to not let go but his metal arm who was holding onto the wood was starting to crack and no one could just stretch or fly without getting sucked too.

"Oh Cram I'm slipping!" He said

"Quick Finn! Take my hand!" Jake offered

"No don't! you'll just end up getting sucked!"

"Then we'll be sucked off together bro" Jake said not choosing the best words

"Really Jake? that's your best choice of words?" Marceline said

"Hey I'm not good at quips under pressure!"

"I...I'm sorry, it appears you have to eat those pancakes without me Jake"

With that said The hero who was holding on to dear life sees the breaking the wooden support gets,which makes him fall into the Portal towards a new and sudden adventure. The last thing he heard before everything turned black was his trio of friends screaming his name. The hero closes his eyes once it starts getting too hard to stay awake when he got inside. Only Glob knows where he could be right now.


	2. Welcome to the Dungeon-verse

Dark and silent...It felt like you could not see hear or talk at all. Eyes closed at all times...oh yeah that is called sleeping right? Well after being sucked by a dimensional hole our Hero was now facing the unknown one more time. Unconscious on a hard stone like ground, Finn the human was finally waking up, slowly opening his eyes he groans a little feeling his body sore from the rough trip.

"Ugh...ah man that was a bumpy ride." He said and then looks around to see were exactly he was "Hmm...is this the realm of the dead again? nah its different"

The blonde haired hero gets up from the ground, still staggering a little from all of this but he get use to it. Now standing on both feet he sees that wherever he was it looked like some sort of cave. The walls and the ground were all made out of solid stone.

"Looks like I got myself into some mess again. Wonder were this place is exactly maybe just a cave?"

When he was starting to walk around, something surprising appears and what looks to be a transparent yet glowy white screen pops out in front of him.

"Whoa, dude! what do we have here?"

 **[Welcome Brave adventurer! You are on the first level of the ninety-nine levels of the Dungeon Verse. A special dimension where a gigantic and diverse magical place exists where many foolish enough try and challenge its variety of enemies for its Loot. You are now rewarded with the basic skill of appraisal, capable of examining information of materials and enemies]**

"A Dungeon Verse? so that's where I ended up? oh cool! now that's just my style, though last time I went dungeon crawling solo, it didn't go so well..."

 **[Any doubts on how to look up information just grab something and think about the word Examine and you will find all about it, but remember if your enemy is stronger then you by a mile the stats shall not be that easy to see]**

Almost like the place was looking inside his head Finn curiosity got the best of him so it ended up trying it out.

"I'm always game for new skills, let me try this then"

Taking a look at his metallic arm he thinks about the word just like the screen told him and in one second another screen pops out on the left side of the arm where Finn sees all the information about it.

 **[Prosthetic Titanium alloy arm made by Princess bubblegum of the Candy kingdom. Its lighter and stronger then steel and its weight is as the same as Finn the hero flashy arm to prevent lack of balance, its resistant to rust and pretty durable. All modifications by the princess have been sealed in case of starting off already full of items]**

"What is this suppose to mean? Was I called a cheater just now? Hmmm well its not like I need them that much! However, everything I see is like an open book to me now, so long books I am a learner on my own now" Finn said bragging.

 **[The levels in the dungeon can go from lower, medium and high levels. But level is not everything, deadly levels may fall upon thee, so make sure you're ready for the adventure ahead before going or else the next time you wake up will be as someone's undead skeleton soldier]**

"Jeez this screen pop up is getting really dramatic with me"

 **[This Dungeon has the most diverse category of monsters, items, materials and magic, but! you will at some point find a safe zone where its a monster free zone with nothing trying to kill you, that will serve as a well deserved rest before departure, Good luck adventurer]**

"Was that supposed to scare me? Well screen you're talking to someone who was an adventurer since he was twelve, if this place can lead me back home then lets bust it!"

Then again would that really happen? it didn't say if that was going to be the way to go back. But the hero didn't have time to worry about that. there was a dungeon to explore.

"Look out new adventure because I am here to slay my way, its ADVENTURE T-"

Stopping in the middle of his words as his hand reached for his sword, he realized there is nothing on his back besides his backpack. Peppermint Butler's Nightmare Sword was not with him,remembering that he put it back in the castle basement instead because he had no better place to keep it after his home was destroyed.

" Crud...now I gotta find something to defend myself, even though my fists are pretty awesome. Well there are all kinds of stuff in this dungeon right? Finding a weapon shouldn't be hard"

Finn never let much stuff get to him anyway so it wouldn't be now that his lack of equipment would stop him or even hinder him as he began his journey. Walking through the cave, torches illuminating the way, looking for anything of note. Mainly a weapon he could use. It was Level one after all, it would not be super hard, but he would love to have a sword in his hand right now, without one it felt so wrong.

"If I keep going forward hopefully I'll find something useful. I doubt any ding-dongs would be dumb enough to die on level one so hoping for a skeleton with gear is out.

Finn picks up some weird noises coming from ahead, it sounded like Pig noises? Whatever it was, it meant time to be careful. With the stealth of a mouse he creeps closer to the source of the sounds. Hiding behind a big boulder, he peeks at it.

'Hmm...what do we have here' He thought

The hero sees something that appears to be an ugly humanoid pig creature, if Finn had to describe it well...it would be like a pig and a goblin just had a kid and that thing came out. The creature wore a loin cloth, was laying there on the ground with a little encampment while cooking something.

"If that is a dungeon monster it means that it will mostly try to attack me if it sees me, what if I try to focus on that and get information out of it?"

Closing his eyes and focusing on the living life form in front of him it appears that it worked as new found information is gathered

 **[Bokoblin- Vicious humanoid creatures with a omnivores diet. Not really smart and easy to deal when alone but together they are more dangerous. They will mostly use primitive weapons made out from wood like clubs, spears and bows, usually in packs]**

'So they are evil dudes huh? sounds like the perfect work out for my knuckles' He smirked.

Finn lowers himself to the floor and crawls his way up to the evil pig man to get the drop on him. It was making weird Pig noises while not feeling someone around him at all. Picking up a rock Finn prepares to bash him on the head with it.

'Now slowly and carefully I might be able to take this guy out before he realizes anything, sorry little guy but you would attack me anyway if I passed through here'

When close enough for a distance,Finn jumps on the Bokoblin by surprise letting out a battle cry.

"YAHHHHH!"

Smashing the rock on the back of its head makes him scream in pain at the surprise attack he just received, seeing how effective it was Finn Presses the attack, bashing him over and over again until he was done for.

"Huff...huff...phew that shall do it,boy what a rush"

 _ **"Also deliciously brutal"**_

"Hmm?"

The hero looked around after hearing a weird whisper but didn't see anything. When he looked back at the Enemy in the ground he just defeated he didn't see any sort of guts, brains or blood it looked beat up but the now defeated monster body disappears to dust or for the better term for understanding, just like a video game .

"Well...at least it was clean"

Finn starts looking for any sort of loot that he might find there, he learned in the dungeon train that loot always comes from dungeon monsters but in this case he would not get a bunch of items by defeating the same easy beings again and again. Looking through the small encampment he finds exactly what he's looking, an iron looking Sword on the floor, it didn't look so awesome but it would have to do.

"Hmmm I wonder how cool you are" He said picking up the old sword and examines it

 **[Short Sword- A very common weapon good for its simple and functional nature, sturdy and good for taking on groups, easy to keep under control]**

"Just because its normal,it doesn't mean bad,welcome first companion in this adventure" Finn said to himself.

Looking to his side he sees the fallen enemy Weapon and decides to take a look at it.

 **[Boko Club- A crude Bokoblin club made to clobber small prey. It's essentially a stick, so its durability is low]**

"Well so far anything can be useful for me right now, maybe I can storage it in my backpack and keep the sword as my main weapon"

Putting the club in his now very spacious backpack he grabs any other goodies around the campsite. There was a half cooked piece of meat that the monster was cooking,well now he was not going to use it.

"Hmm...I am going to get that, maybe eat it if I found a way to cook it if its animal meat. Maybe I will find something less boring, I mean this so far has proven nothing challenging at all" He said looking bored.

Little did the adventurer know, he was in for one hell of a time. Suddenly an arrow is shot in his direction but for bad aim or luck it hits the floor close to his feet.

"Whoa! the heck?"

Now three identical Bokoblin's had shown up, One was with a club and shield, the second was with a wooden Spear with a sharp point, and the last one behind them had a bow. All their weapons looked like they were made from carved wood from trees and they didn't seem happy with The hero right now as they screamed their feral words at him.

" Look if this is about your buddy, I just want you to know it was nothing personal it was him or me. Really he would attack me for sure"

The hero readies his sword preparing to throw down. The first enemy dashes forward trying to hit Finn with the club but the human had quick reflexes and effortless dodges the attack.

"You gotta do better then this if you want to beat me!"

Saying that, he attacks him by swinging his sword vertically at the monster who defends it with its shield. But the force behind that swing was enough to make it crack already even though it looked like it could take two hits at least.

''You should try something better then this"

More arrows are fired from the Bokoblin, but the blonde haired boy dodges them quickly and goes closing the gap between them.

"Hope you get better aim training in the next life"

Slashing sounds where made as he defeats that Bokoblin with the bow. Deciding to make quick work of those enemies he slashes the others pretty easy, breaking the shield and knocking them into a pile, screaming in pain as they just fall down on the floor defeated and then gone as fast as they had fallen.

"I'm not even breaking a sweat yet!"

 _ **"Doesn't it feel great to kill again?"**_

Hearing something again, the hero looks around quickly trying to find the source of the voice, but there just wasn't one there.

"Huh? Hmm...weird. Am I still dizzy from the trip or is someone messing with me?" He wonders

Talking to himself wont solve anything, deciding the bokoblins just won't have enough good loot Finn goes further on the room, the scenery kept being the same with not much as a change in the rocks but then suddenly he finds a door just ahead looking like...well a wooden door with a doorknob. it looked brand new and to be fair it was quite weird, I mean why is it not rusty or old?

"Well would you look at that. guess this level is over"

 ***LEVEL 2***

The hero was now on the second level of the Dungeon and now things are a little bit tired. The environment didn't change much but that was to be expected, its just the start after all.

"I wonder if I will end up finding a harder challenge this time around"

 _ **"So eager to slaughter again?"**_

Hearing the voice yet again Finn starts to feel a little annoyed, behind him there is only rocks were the door use to be and in front nothing as well.

"This is weird, I don't know if I am hearing things or not" Finn said

Deciding to leave it be just for now our determined hero continues his journey. Walking down a straight path, he steps on something that makes his feet sink for a moment...that was a trap.

"Eh?" He Sweat-dropped

Then just like that little holes almost like they were made by man and something tells him they are loaded to be shot at him right now. Sensing danger coming Finn leaps forward dodging and rolling the best he could missing the arrows that were being shot in order instead of all at the same time, dashing across the room like crazy managing in passing by them not getting hurt.

"Man that was so embarrassing. Falling for a trap like that makes me feel like a novice"

 _ **"But it really gets the adrenaline pumping doesn't it?"**_

"OK THAT'S IT! WHO IS THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!'' Finn shouted.

 _ **"You'll see Finn...In time"**_

"What? but that...great, now I got this to worry about, just my luck"

Not caring much about it anymore for the time being the hero just keeps on walking down this stone like path, no more traps were at show and nothing like an enemy had appeared just yet, however Finn does find a bunch of human look alike bones on the ground just ahead.

"Hmm...I wonder if these were other adventurers who bit the dust" Finn said.

But then the bones on the ground start to move around like marionettes being controlled by strings and slowly start rising from the floor.

"Wut? Oh man Skeletons! that is such a classic enemy" Finn said more like nostalgic then surprised, after all he seen many like it on Ooo.

The skeletons now with formed bodies draw their Swords. Said weapons seemed to be normal without any sort of enchantment or special properties, their eyes glowing with an evil greenish color reminding of toxicity but no one had that power.

"Whelp, I fight Skeletons in my dungeon hunting all the time so this is just a warm up" He said with a smile.

Going for the first move, Skeleton number one screeches and swings its Sword at the hero trying to cut him but to no avail, those dead bones can't compete with the energetic adventurer.

"Ooh! so close,but not really"

The bag of bones lets out what seemed to be gibberish of anger since he had no tongue, Finn saw no point examining the skeletons, because it was obvious they were not that much of a big deal, as long as he keeps doing his thing it would be piece of cake.

"Time to break some bony fools"

With energy, he attacks the first skeleton. Swinging his Short Sword, the blonde hero ducks the other skeletons sword and slices their spines. Jumps up and kicks the skull off of another right into another skeletons face making him stumble backwards.

"Not bad for a human huh? How many are there left?"

More Glowing eyes were right up ahead besides the last skeleton in front of him.

"I'm just glad this is going smoothly with no static voices going around"

 _ **"Sometimes voices in the dark are a good thing Finn. Just ask Marceline"**_

"Yeah she always wa-WAIT HOW DO YOU?"

Finn was about to ask but then the skeletons now star attacking in packs.

"Grrr! This conversation isn't over! Yahhhh!"

He is seeing swiping his sword left and right,the sound of bones cracking or metal clanging as the battle takes place.

"You can say this is a BONELY situation hehehe"

 _ **"Boo!"**_

"Shut up! You're a voice! You don't get to judge!"

The Skeletons were now defeated by their strong foe and on the ground his newfound loot.

"Let's see what you guys got here besides bones and lack of skin"

There were a few Dusty Gold coins lying around, reminded him of the first time he started adventuring together with Jake. They would collect many types of treasure, most it coins.

 _ **"Look at you, picking up gold coins, almost makes you forget you end up fucking all of your riches from the tree house because of Jake"**_

" What's it to ya voice? Quit bugging me, jeez! that was long gone now"

 ** _"Heheheh Keep having fun,you never know when it will end...Finn"_**

"Man...What a creep."


	3. Who are you?

**In latest events, Princess Bubblegum made a new invention that was suppose to be a teleportation device that would make things much easier to transport, however because of a mistake from peppermint** **butler** **who was still with the effects of Gumball juice to make candy people stupid the former last human of Ooo ended up falling in a portal and now he was in another dimension stuck in a mysterious Dungeon with 99 Levels. Will The Blonde haired Hero find a way back home or die trying?**

* * *

 ***LEVEL 3***

"That was a nice warm up, but this is all baby steps to me. Now let's see what can really make me break a sweat"

 _ **"Besides talking to women? Heheheh"**_

"Ughh!" 'This guy is starting to be more then just annoying' Finn thought.

The Dungeon's third level didn't change much besides the straight line ahead, he could see a path right ahead where two caves now with two different places to go had show up, now the hero had to choose one of them.

"Aw man, how I am going to know which one is the best one to ho?"

 _ **"You could try the "My way" Method again. That worked so well the last time HAHA!"**_

"You are one heck of a annoying tilt on my ear you know that? How do you know stuff about me like my name? are you a stalker?"

With nothing better to decide his fate like a map The hero chooses Left.

 _ **"Ohhhh no, no, no! that would be telling and ruining the fun,that would be a bummer hehe"**_

"Are you some sort of Ghost haunting me? go away! you're bumming me out"

 _ **"First! I'm not a ghost. Second! I would look carefully on the floor if i was you"**_

"Yeah right, like I am going to fall for the same thing twice in a ro-"

It was at that moment Finn knew that pushing his luck was a dick move. Another trap is activated by his feet, the floor opens up leading up to a pit with spiky and sharp metal spikes coming from a long fall. The hero almost ends up falling and meeting his end but he manages to hold up.

"Whoa! t-that was a close one"

 _ **"Nice job with that sixth sense boy, you're really spiking it up"**_

"And you really think your puns are going to make things better?" Finn frowned.

 _ **"If it pisses you of then yeah, its working bunches"**_

"You're becoming a worst problem then a stone in the shoe"

While Finn was trying to calm down from the trap and the annoyance, two enemies show up! A Bokoblin with a club and a Skeleton with a Iron Sword show up to attack him.

"Why do they think ganging up on me works? they are just two sucky enemies"

Drawing his sword out the hero charges to battle with his signature yelling eager in the moment of action.

"Hiyahh!"

The Skeleton seemed to at least know how to swing its sword but it was more pragmatic than actual thought to the battle with left and right swings. Finn backs away every time he sees the bone dude is about to strike while the pig nosed monster is nothing but a brave fool trying to defeat something he knows it won't win against. Punching the Skeleton hard in the face with his metal arm and slicing the pig like creature is all it takes for it to fall apart in the floor it was clear he would win.

"Why don't you guys bring a dragon? I'm used to much more then this"

 _ **"The only dragon you fought was your Ex-girlfriend...oh wait she was a giant fire lizard"**_

"Well it was more of a lizard at that t-HEY! SHUT UP!" He said embarrassed and angry

Reaching another path were he needs to choose left or right again after trying to outrun the voice or something,the hero sees its time to choose again, maybe something better then cannon fodder?

"I guess this time I will go right."

This time Finn evaded any trap on his way because lets be honest it was just EMBARRASSING to fall for silly traps like that, so gotta keep an extra eye in attention for any of this. However after some time walking the human finds what seems to be the first Treasure Chest on this adventure.

Gasps "Ooh! a Treasure chest! man i love those" He approaches wooden like chest to open it up, but when he was close something groans at his direction.

"What the" Looks around

 _ **"Looks like we have some company"**_

Indeed they had because when Finn turn around his eyes met with a decaying looking creature who was for sure a undead creature wearing armor and making groaning sounds.

 **[Draugr- Undead warrior that dwells around the dungeon after a lost soul has no way to go into the after life. They retain the ability to wield weapons and also can be seen wearing small pieces of light armor]**

"Ohh fuck! aghn,Dude looks like the backside of an old elephant" Finn said holding his nose.

The undeand just screeches loudly like a beast and Lunges at him with clear killing intent and probably eat his flesh...not because he hurt his feelings or anything.

"HIYAH!" He jumps back, getting some distance from the attacker.

 _ **"Looks like He wants a hug"**_

"Then go there give the decomposed corpse a hug why don't you? I bet he would like it"

Drawing his he goes for the attack but this time the enemy knows what he is doing, somewhat. The sound of two metallic weapons clashing at each other can be heard in the cave

"For a dead guy you have quite the movement in those arms"

 _ **"Crush his skull and grab that Damn loot!"**_

"Hush! I am fighting here, so no backseat nonsense"

Because of that small moment that took away his attention, a little of his hair was cut off by the Sword of his enemy.

 _ **"Pay attention you Noob! how many times is your hair going to be cut?"**_

"This is your fault! don't distract me"

He dodges another swing and takes the moment to slice off his arm in a great move making the undead feel pain on some of his still functional nerve. Finn then holds the weapon with both hands and swings his sword Diagonally left and right in the shape of a cross to cut the gross like enemy down. The undead minion screeches and falls on the floor as its body start to turn into dust leaving his soul to maybe find a better place.

 _ **"Look at you,swinging that stick you call a sword like an amateur, still served for something"**_

"I don't have time for this. I gotta check out the chest" He said going back to what he was interrupted, when he opens it he founds... "A shield! And some gauntlets, sweet!"

 **[Rounded** **Iron-shield** **\- 20 Armor plus]**

 **[Iron Gauntlets- 10 armor plus]**

The gauntlets had iron parts to cover the forearms, the place where his fingers were going to be were made out of leather and the rest of it to finish it was seen to be made by the fur of animals. The shield appears to be made almost solely from wood but the important Strategic parts where made out of Iron. Sure it was not some elaborated or legendary piece of equipment but he never needed something like that all the time right?

"These will definitely come in handy later" He said

 _ **"Yeah better then walk around everywhere wearing a pair of shorts and shirt like a dingus"**_

"Hey! Those were my signature cl-

 _ **"Yawnnn I'm gonna take a nap bye see ya"**_

"...my clothes are not stupid...stupid thing"

Walking a little more Finn is lost on his thoughts but soon is took out of that daze when the door to another room is presented in front of him. But then something gets in his way, it was like a...Flying eyeball with a green eyelid using resembling a bat but yellow?

"Whoa! talk about having your eye on me" He laughs a little "And what are you going to do against me little guy?"

Almost like in cue the supposed 'small fry' has its eyelid glow in the color red almost like it was about to shoot some-

"Oh Cram!"

Seeing what was coming to him Finn gets ready to put his new shield to good use. Good thing he didn't put it back in the backpack, sure he was not used to using shields but right now it was needed so why not?

The eyeball shoots a small red laser shot that hits Finn Shield.

"Who would thought that thing can shoot lasers out of its eye? but..that was not so strong, lets see what I am looking at" He said seeing its status.

 **[Flying Watchers- Small flying eyeballs that go in groups,their laser shots are not going to make any holes but their temperature is as high boiling hot water in a summer]**

"Wait...groups?'' He said more like a question.

Suddenly from out of nowhere more yellow looking creatures like the first start showing up on the room in the total of ten and you know what that means...

"Ah Glob it.."

The Human shields himself from the mass attack of those Damn eyeballs shooting at him while running forward.

"Dammit! dammit! dammit!"

Thinking fast the hero decides to throw his sword at them which manages to kill two that go in a poof.

 _ **"Nice going Genius, now how your going to get the other Eight?"**_

" Ahghh! You're still here?"

 _"You do too much noise for me to be able to sleep"_

"Then stop clinging to me and go away,your not welcome here" The hero said taking out of his backpack a normal looking bow.

 _ **"Oh? you had a bow there before? You might have arrows too right?"**_

"I told you already, shut up and don't distract me" Finn said serious.

 _"Jeez, Good luck shooting any arrows while holding a shield and a bow"_

" I just need to wait for the right moment. I got into many dangerous situations and came out on top even when hurt, its ADVENTURE TIME" He said with confidence.

 _ **"About Damn time! you said the magic words haha!"**_

The enemy had stopped shooting like it had some sort of cool-down mechanism,his shield started to show small hints of damage from those pesky attacks,so he lunged forward for his turn.

He throw his shield in a lucky shot which gets three of them by that frisbee like maneuver leaving five of them. Rolling around in the floor quickly afterward he tries his best impression of huntress wizard and shoots out one arrow taking two out.

 ** _"Whoa! not bad for a newbie, now to finish it"_**

Quickly getting his sword now that the numbers were at his favor, Finn did a Zigzagging move as it then hops off the wall slashing at the flying eye sores,defeating it and getting a win.

"And that! is how you bust it haha! how about that?" Finn said making a pose.

 _ **"Yay...you're da best. Now grab the items you threw away you noob. you gotta find a place to rest or do you think you can keep going?"**_

"I can spend hours non stop adventuring but yes I should rest for my own good" Finn said after grabbing some loot and examines them

 **[Spinel- A beautiful pinkish gem,although small in size, it appears to have some Value]**

"Not the best gem I encountered or the biggest but it will do. There is just something so good about getting treasure while killing off monsters. I never used the money too much but I still felt pleasure doing it"

 _ **"All that gold just gone to waste ugh!"**_

"Oh...yeah that was not one of the good days" Finn said remembering the accident in Wild-berry Princess Kingdom

 _ **"You guys were almost turned to Gold statues in the Berry kingdom after that stunt!"**_

"Big words for someone who is not even showing his face to speak to me. you afraid of me?"

 _ **"Me? oh C'mon now I don't feel fear, but if you're so needy to see my face Finn then I'll show you. Try not to gag on your words"**_

"Wait really? you're gonna do that? Uuugh about time!"  
 ** _  
"Just a heads up...you're gonna love it hehehe"_**


	4. The Shadow

"Is this some sort of trap? Because I think your sudden decision in being honest with me is not just weird but also confusing" Finn said to the voice that seemed to be always near him.

 _ **"Of course! after all I am not one to keep up a secret for so long, after all I looove! surprises and the thought of seeing your reaction fills me with joy"**_

"What are you even talking on about anymore? you must be super weird" Finn said

 _ **"If you're thinking being normal is the new cool then your** **sorely** **mistaken, now do me a favor and look at your shadow over there"**_

The hero didn't know why he had to look at his shadow but he looks at it seeing it there on the ground like usual thanks to the torches illuminating the place. What was actually freaky was when the Shadow suddenly grow two red glowing eyes the size of dots and a devilish smirk shows up as its mouth is grinning full of teeth.

"Whoa! What in glob's name?" Finn said shocked

 _ **"Boo! Hahaha you like the surprise? because the look on your face says all I need to know"**_

"Ok...what exactly I am looking at?"

 **"I'm your shadow you idiot! That's how I know everything about you! I've been with you since your birth! Was it really that hard to figure it out?"**

"Wait what? how is it possible that my shadow can speak? But what I want to know more is...why are you such a butt!?" He said pointing a finger at it.

 ** _"For starters, no one is happy all the time. Second, Why don't you try to examine my stats Little hero?"_**

The hero was curious and still a little freaked out, but this was the moment he asked for so he took a look.

 **[The Hero of Ooo's Shadow- The energy of the Dungeon invades the Adventurers repressed thoughts who are made from mixed negative feelings of things one could have said or thought for a moment but it never did. The Hero shadow is composed entirely from the human Entire repressed sentiments, one can say its like a rebellious state]**

"Oh great. so you're pretty much all my baggage and biz huh?" Finn said not excited at all

 _ **"You can keep Blaming yourself or get your ass up to another level"**_

"You're going to be a pain in my butt aren't you...?"

 _ **"Not if you stop Noobing around not just in the dungeon but in life! hehehehehe"**_

"I wonder if I can slice you up and then make you go away" Finn said almost taking his sword.

 _ **"That hurts finny, we are the same pea in the same pod"**_

Ignoring his newfound annoying self he walks to the next level, waiting for maybe something that can make him forget about the fact that more emotional shit is trying to get to him.

 ***Level 5***

"I really want more loot, this reminds me of the first time I looted a Dungeon, some boots would go great with these gauntlets"

 **"Didn't you say you have no need for armor?"**

"People change! Also that stupid armor was not manly so now I might go back into getting one" Finn said remembering the time he was made fun of for not having armor.

 _ **"I hear something coming this way at full speed"**_

"What is it?"

 _ **"Here is a hint...who is a good boy? hahaha!"**_

In that moment a Wolf with a darkish blue fur with sharp looking fangs is seeing running towards the hero with no warning and by the look of it, this doggo wanted to make Finn his dinner.

"Whoa!" Finn dodges when the hound lunged at him.

 _ **"I'll do you a solid and tell you his stats while you pay attention to him"**_

 **[Fenrir- Even though they seem to have a legendary name, these versions are mere Guard dogs from the underworld, their fangs and claws are more dangerous than any normal wolf's]**

"This guy needs to go to the vet. I think it has rabies" Finn said cracking up a smile.

 _"How about you punch him with...oh I don't know, Durable **metal** arm! you have? Then slash him with your Sword when his dizzy"_

"Pfff I knew that. I just wanted you to be useful that's all" Finn said

He balls up his metal fist and waits for him to charge once again. The animal looks at his prey showing off his fangs, growling at him with bloodlust.

"You trying to scare me? I fought hug-wolves tougher than you and trust me, those hugs can crush trees easily" Finn taunted.

Being underestimated annoys the creature as it Dashes at Finn with a jump and later coming down trying to chew him up. But what it fails to notice is that Finn let's it bite onto his metal arm before slamming it into the floor and stabbing it with his Iron sword quickly afterwards making it Whimper in pain.

"Now this is how you make sure they see you as the Alpha"

 _ **''Yeah yeah you're a big shot, by the way there is more coming"**_

More raging mutts rush down the hall towards our hero. Finn sees this in a quick sense of surprise but not letting that get to him,he dodges to the left and brings his sword in a downward slash with brute force, carving one into two. With adrenaline now flowing he uppercuts a second one that jumps at him before kicking away the last one.

 _ **"Not a bad job. For someone so skinny your kick packs a punch"**_

"Dude, do you know how many times I kicked Ice King in the face?

 _ **"Ahhh just like when we hunt those wolves with Marceline. Those were some nice, classic good times. But don't lose focus though, slash them before they get back up"**_

The hero acts quickly and stabs the last two Fenrirs before they gain their bearings. Then a glowing Loot shows up showing to be...a Hot Dog?

 _ **"Hey look! Food!"**_

"Are you seriously? food just magically shows up when I beat one of them?"

"Its not the weirdest thing you ever saw,besides,I think its a rare Drop, just examine it you dingus"

 **[Hot Dog-Sausage in bread. Great for eating and walking at the same time, recovers 35 HP]**

"Good to know its not a trap"

 _ **"Eat it then, the best it can give you is dog blood for sauce haha!"**_

"You are a creepy Shadow...Well I still did not eat anything" He then starts to eat the hot dog, it tasted like a real one "Oh hey this is actually delicious" The hero feels any sort of pain or lack of stamina being slightly restored.

After that it was time to check what else that Level had in store for him,strangely enough he is in front of a new sight. There was a large crystal hanging overhead the cave with a beautiful Amethyst purple color.

"Han..that's nice, this floor was not so hard."

 _ **"Forget the floor, try to see if we can get that sweet booty on the ceiling"**_

"What? dude that's too big! but maybe..." The blonde haired hero said lifting his organic arm to touch it, but when he does, the gemstone starts glowing in front of him. "Ah man! What isn't booby trapped these days?" Finn said already seeing where this is going.

 _ **"Now that you said booby trap...do you think Princess Bubblegum can inflate her chest?"**_

Hearing that coming out from someone that looks like him made the hero blush at the though of Bonnie inflating her chest to big lumps of candy.

"Dude no! That is a pervy thought and not very nice to her"

 _ **"I bet they would be soft and firm like the best squeezable tits, you can say it would be...sweet!"**_

"Ughhhh!" The pun hurts Finn more then he though.

The gem then in a flash pops out a metal bar stuck to the gemstone surprising Finn, then a screen shows up in front of him.

 ***One hundred pull ups Challenge Activated***

"Huh...looks like its some sort of new challenge, and one to test my muscles"

 _ **"In case you wondering what happens if you don't do it Genius then look at the floor"**_

Below the hero, hidden valves opened up releasing some kind of Greenish substance onto the floor and something told the human it would be a bad idea to let that touch him.

 _ **"My bet is that we got ourselves a deadly poison or acid, so I suggest you start pulling** **blondie** **or you're in for a bad time"**_

"Oh cram!" The hero grabs onto the poll and starts doing pull ups.

 _ **"C'mon put those muscles up and keep counting"**_

"This is not how you motivate people to work out! how about you shut up and let me do this?"

 _ **"Hey I am serious here, but I won't go down being a bummer"**_

Finn starts the pull ups, which starts the physical challenge the hero has to do so he doesn't melt in a acidic or maybe poison pool of doom.

"twenty one, twenty two, twenty three, twenty four, twenty five" The Hero said already really going at it. Each second, more of the floor turning into Dust and the poison liquid flowing up.

 _ **"Man this sure is looking like a lot of pressure huh?"**_

"This is not the worst, I had gotten out from situations far more bad then this" Finn said bragging.

 _ **"By the skin of your teeth, or by Divine intervention. Just think about that time you accidentally saw Marceline naked and how you would like to see it again, that will give you strength huehuehue!"**_

"Dude no! I don't wanna think about that! Quit distracting me!"

 _ **"C'mon man if you die that means no more Finn cakes or Video games"**_

"I know that! Grrrrgnm!"

Knowing what's at stake here Finn does utmost best trying to hit one hundred mark, sweat starting to drip from his forehead because of this stressful situation as well, the mark was already on seventy before you realize it.

"Hmmnn! my arms are starting to get a little tired, I think I should had used weights more often" Finn said

 _ **"It's amazing that with all that running and fighting you do that you're still built with noodle arms and legs"**_

"You know that you insulting me is like insulting yourself right? whatever, I'll get so buff you won't even see it coming"

 _ **"I doubt that but hey feel free to try anyway. Maybe it'll get you laid for a change"**_

The hero was getting really angry now and that was just used as fuel as he reaches 90 getting red in anger. How dare that shadow made fun of him! making him think about boobs! The nerve of him.

 _ **"Hmm..you ever wonder if Flame chick will take you back? I mean ugh! it was so hard to touch or kiss her without hurting myself, wish I had learned the fire spell to protect us right? oh yeah...you forgot that and then fucked that up hard"**_

"SHUT UP! It was that damn cosmic owl's fault"

 _ **"That was a weird dream that could mean anything, in the end I think it meant you're a screw up"**_

"You think I don't know I can be a bit silly at times?" Finn said huffing

 _ **"Do you? Cause you sure don't seem to have a problem doing everything little thing those princess bitches tell you to."**_

"I am a hero! I don't ask for payment from what or who I help as long as it helps" Finn was gritting his teeth.

 **"Which is exactly why you're Ooo's walking doormat"**

With a last push up of his will Finn finishes the exercise of pull ups. The floor slowly starts to come back together draining the fluid pool of poison away and the Hero was trying not to let go as long as it was unsafe.

"You don't know what you're talking about"

 _ **"Oh but I do Finn. I'm all those dark thoughts you keep locked away in that cramped little vault of yours."**_

"Then you know that Darkness is not the only part of me" He said letting go of the bar and resting on the floor breathing normally.

 ** _"Of course not. There's your stupidity, blind loyalty, Longing for love that you can never have, It's a freaking smorgasbord in here!_ "**

"...You made that last word up.

 _ **"Like I said, stupidity..."**_

" Whatever. You're just a big ball of bad, now just go to sleep or whatever I need to go to the next level"

 _ **"Ah but here's the thing Finn, I'm YOUR ball of bad. Hahahahaha!"**_

The hero grits his teeth in anger, was he really all that bad? no that was just one part of himself. Now opening the door to the next adventure Finn is walking forward to his path.


	5. The Labyrinth

He was not sure how much time it had passed so far since his first arrival, but Finn did know it had been quite a while...or at least felt that way. Apparently the next part of his path had brought it up a small safe zone were supposedly no monster would attack or show up. The whole place was just a normal looking shack in the middle of a large cave room with no one around to greet him.

Being the curious soul he was, Finn decided to take a look at the inside. It would seem there was one single bed and drinkable water in storage for now,and even though he was not as good as Jake when it was about cooking,its not like he was dump to the point of not knowing how to at least use that raw meat he took previously from the first level and cook it since it was just being put away until being forgotten.

There was no oven so doing it the old fashion way when he goes camping was the only method, there was enough wood to make a fire and put the meal ready to cooking while Finn sits down in a old dusty chair thinking back home.

"I hope Jake and everyone else is doing fine" Finn said.

 _ **"What's the matter? Getting afraid now?"**_

"As if! I just prefer to go in adventures with my bro or some friends then alone...I mean sure I do a lot of it alone or just with him but you get it" Finn said trying explain something but words fail him now.

 _ **"Whatever floats your boat"**_

He was almost drifting up on taking a nap because there was nothing else to do, but then...weird noise starts to be heard and the hero knowing that a little noise in this place means get your ass up or die is a signal to take action.

 **"What was that just now? better look at it"**

Going out of the cabin after opening the door, he took a look around trying to see anything weird or out of place. That is when he looks in the corner of the Door to the next Level there was a...small looking Shop enough to fit one person and a few items until it would be too full and within was what appears to be some mysterious figure using a Black cloak covering its entire frame not revealing much.

"W-who are you?" Finn asked with interest\on edge

The figure had white glowing dots for eyes, it was staring at the Hero and possibly and looming over like a shadow. Its voice sounded like an echo masked on different voices into one.

 _"Welcome young hero"_

 **"Hmm, a dark mysterious figure. I like it"**

'How does it know I am a hero?' "What are you doing here? are you a beast I have to defeat?" Finn said not very friendly.

 _"Goodness no, I'm just here to sell many different items for the right price. You can call me...well I have many names just refer to me with what you see fit. I don't mind really" The figure said with courtesy._

"I'd would call you Shadowy figure but something tells me that's taken"

 _ **"Hehehehe bummer huh?"**_

 _"As you wish, are you perhaps interested in a few items?_

"Well...what do you got?"

 _"A lot of things really, like Armor and weapons for now and they can be yours for the right treasure" It said with glee._

"That does sounds really cool, let's see it" Finn said now a little at ease and more interested at items.

 _"Hmm...I sense you have a piece of an armor with you already, would you like the remaining parts of it?" It offered_

 **"Trust me, this kid has terrible luck with armor, it would not surprise me if the next one he found would be the Hearty heart armor haha!"**

"Shut up! that was a one time thing" He whispers

 _"You say something?"_

'And of course I am the only one who can hear you" Finn thought

 ** _"Duhh!'_ '**

 _"Well then I am here waiting for a yes or no, youngling"_

"Yeah i know that,i was just thinking. Yes w-i like the rest"

The Shadowy figure makes a gesture that could be recognized as a smirk (maybe?) when its hands come out of his robes is revealed that his hands were covered metallic like claws sharp enough to cut through steel,either that or those were his hands. Then with a snap in the counter, the rest of the armor pieces are brought with ease such as Iron boots and Iron armor chest piece. (Skyrim Style minus the helmet)

"Ohhn now this looks neat,nothing like the classic iron" Finn said

 _''Now let me give you a piece of advice, to buy certain items from me I will accept different sort of treasures as currency and the more the better for the both of us"_

"What if I don't have money?" Finn wondered now that coins are a thing here.

 _"Then you can exchange for other sort of valuable item if it peeks my interest hehehe. Right now these two items are in total of seven Spinels"_

 _ **"I wonder if she'll take something else as payment. Heheheheh. Something long and hard that we never use"**  
_  
'Wait you can tell that thing is a she? I can't see anything in that cloak also what do you mean?' "Oh you mean those shinning pink stones? yeah I got those"

 **"Sigh, as naive as ever..."**

'Bite me' "Here you go" The hero said giving the Spinels from his inventory now having only three but that's ok.

 _"A pleasure doing business with you hero"_

The items go to his inventory minus the Helmet he didn't seem to ask if there was one or not. But now he had the Iron armor the basic of armor to cover you up with metal.

 ***Iron Armor set (minus Helmet)- The iron armor is a solid and true material that has being one of the first and best improvements for armor before any other better metal for forging was found, its not know for its light weight but it protects the body***

 _"It might be a little annoying to move with the extra weight at first but it does protect you more, And a young one like you seem to be used to heavy adventure."_

"Ohhhh cool, now this is the real deal. Don't worry you wouldn't believe the stuff I've been through" Finn said

 _ **"Yeah, both of our biological parents almost got us killed"**_

The blonde haired hero just sighs at that ruining the mood, and that thought who mostly was about his so called father.

 _"Oh yeah! I should go back and eat my meat while its warm before it burns, but thanks fo-"_

When Finn turns back there was nothing there anymore like it just vanished with no trace left.

 _"Oh...ok"_

 _ **"I don't think we've seen the last of her"**_

Going back to his shack for now and eating the meat he was cooking, Finn was later going to take a nap to be ready to proceed later on in his adventure. With new armor now that looked at least cool and not girly at all like last time. Soon enough it takes little time for him to drift into sleep,adventuring was cool but naps are a must.

For a moment then he open his eyes,founding himself in what could be described as a dark place since everything was mostly shadows except himself.

 _"Ahhn geez Where the flip am I?"_

 _ **"Isn't it obvious?"**  
_  
The shadow like version of Finn as the latter would call him appears before him.

 _ **"We're in your mind"**  
_  
"Again? cmon that is not cool anymore" Finn whined.

 _ **"So nice to see you in person Finn"**_

''Hello thing that should be stuck in the vault and never had got out''

 _ **"You couldn't keep Shoko in your vault. What makes you think you could contain your dark self?"**  
_  
''Shoko was not a bad memory but a reincarnation. You're only here because of the Dungeon influence''

 _ **"I've always been here Finn. I've just been given form"**  
_  
''Whatever...you wanted to show me something or what?'' He asked impatient

 _ **"I'm here to make you see how things really are"**  
_  
''Oh Yeah? how so?''

 _ **"You need to learn to stop being such an idiot and take advantage of this hero thing"**  
_

"I am not an idiot! and if you call me that then you're one too!"

 _ **"And yet I happen to notice more things than you do..."**_

" Like what Smarty pants?"

 _ **"Things you don't want to see, things you aren't willing to admit"**  
_  
"Then why don't you just go away? it will be REALLY helpful!" Finn said losing his cool.

 _ **"What? too afraid to admit that all those fools in Ooo should be kissing your feet?"**  
_  
''My name is Finn Mertens and I am a Hero! I did a lot of good things and made many friends! Not to be some sort of prideful bastard that acts above them"

 _ **"How many times has your impatience, your stubbornness and overwhelming desire to do good screwed you over?"**  
_  
''I don't need to think about that, like hell I am perfect.

 ** _"Swearing now? To be fair we did go to hell and the world of the dead._ _You can't trust anyone. Even the great Billy turned out to be the damn, Lich"_**

Finn clenches his fists "Billy...he was a hero til the bitter end..." Finn said still sad for the hero demise.

 _ **"Oh sure after he told us our efforts were meaningless, and you tried to change careers, Which as we know was a disaster,so much for that iron will."**  
_  
''I...was...young'' He starts to pause looking for words.

 _ **"And easy to manipulate right? Did you know that all the times the Lich was defeated it was never you alone? always needing help from someone or just getting extremely lucky and in the end he was never gone for good"**  
_  
''What's your point man?!''

 _ **"For all your strength and skill Finn, you're still just a boy. No one takes you seriously, and you're always being ordered or manipulated by someone else. If it wasn't for Jake you would have just sat there on the floor crying into your precious princess hair. And even then you managed to screw up the best relationship you had, all because of a stupid dream!"**  
_  
'' SHUT UP! Don't you dare throw in my face my love interests in life''

 _ **"What love interests? The crazy candy\scientist Princess who rather have a bitchy vampire who wasn't into you either? The fiery girl who became Miss honest policy because her precious Finn lied to her? Or maybe the green babe who wouldn't go for it either? Tell me Finn what Love interest are you talking about? Because so far it seems like they're completely nonexistent or your tastes are junk"**  
_  
"Princess bubblegum has a kingdom she needs to take care and our age was different. I screwed things up with FP because I was an idiot with no thought. Huntress wizard barely knows me and she has her own reasons. You can't make people love you like it's so easy" Finn said trying to defend himself like it felt needed.

 _ **"Well nice to know you acknowledge your incompetence. But you probably could have had a chance with PB if you just killed Lemongrab"**  
_  
"THAT WAS NOT HER WISH!"

 _ **"Yeah sure, she only falls for you when she goes back to thirteen years old but when you have to make her go back to normal lets all act like our sweet times never happened because its back to friend-zone Finn and stay all day long in my sweet castle making experiments that will just fuck things up"**_

''Hey! Those were accidents! She just wanted to help her people! That's all she ever wanted!

 _ **"Like two zombie candy people apocalypses? Or how candy people blow up when super scared? Or banana guards being total idiots?"**  
_  
"She wouldn't do that on purpose!"

 _ **"Just like she wouldn't throw everyone into the dungeon. Oh wait, she did during Tree Trunk's wedding!"**  
_  
"Uhgn.."

 _ **"You know? sometimes I think Princess Bubblegum is either a complete moron of a genius or just plain crazy after a while...meh better then crying over her hair for it"**_

"I don't even do that anymore! it was a long time ago"

 _ **"Yeah all that it took for you to snap out of it was a flaming princess burst into your house and burn the hair"  
**_  
"She was upset!"

 _ **"Whatever you say Lowly Hero"**_

"She spent her childhood locked in a lantern!"

 _ **"Remember when she almost melted everything because of a kiss? being such powerful fire element is tough. Such a shame...indeed"**_

"It wasn't her fault!"

 **"If only we had something like oh I don't know, a magic spell that makes your body fire proof?"**

"So? I never got the chance to learn it!" Finn said trying to be calm.

 **"Maybe one day you will stop being so stupid. For now, WAKE UP!"**

He said slapping the Human in the Face making him wake up on the real world for real with his left cheek actually stinging a little.

"GAH! Ugh...I can't wait to shove you back in the vault!" Finn said with a headache

A few minutes later after Finn woken up he does some stretches to get himself up and ready for the next challenges making his adventurer blood pump wild. Once ready he decides to try out his new items, so taking his clothes off except for his undies and putting the new set of armor.

He could feel the extra weight getting on but the hero still maintained himself firm, removing his Blade and shield and putting it on his back like a knight,

"I will get use to this weight, just watch me dungeon I will get stronger, its adventure time!" Finn said motivated, Feeling more pumped up and happy to get new items he was now going Forward to the next Level leaving his safezone behind.

* * *

 ***Level 7*** **  
**  
Keeping his eyes peeled for anymore traps the hero looks around the area he wound up in, this was no infinity train so it was not predictable.

"Ok lets go easy and keep my eyes for any surprises''

 **"Well look at you actually being cautious for once"**

Right now the path was nothing but a straight line and then when Finn was about to counter his shadow, five metallic and sharp metal blades come down, it was almost like two sided axes but upside down and swinging like a pendulum.

Finn gasps in surprise almost becoming a sliced human "Pendulums of Doom!" He said with dramatic effect.

 **"They are just Swinging blades and it will be your Doom if you get hit. Reminds you of that time on the beach you and Jake did that Dock full of traps for shits and giggles"**

"Oh yeah, our gauntlet dock! good times, i mean it was unnecessarily dangerous now that I think about it but, that's besides the point"

The Hero takes a look at the trap in front of him thinking how to pass in the right timing or if there was another way.

" I could try to rush this thing..."

 _ **"Try not to get yourself kill. I still want to go back and find a girlfriend who I can touch and so on"**_

"When I get back you likely won't exist anymore" Finn said.

 **"That's what you think boy..."**

The Blonde haired Adventurer Runs to his next challenge but not without thinking first.

 **"Watch out you fool!"**

"HUP!"

Finn does his best dodging the blades as all that adventuring made his mind sharp to go by all that, its not like its his first time on a rodeo of danger. With that said he reached the other side with only a few pieces of hair strands missing.

"Aw yeah! Just another day at the office of adventure"

 **"You should cut that hair into a more short style it will be the death of you if your enemy grabs you by that"**

"Well tell me that again once I find a mirror, it will be a mess if I try so with nothing to look at"

Going forward feeling the room before straight, now expanding out of nowhere he starts to feel like its too quiet,no monster or whatever showing up so far.

"This can't be right...my danger senses are telling me this is not what it looks'' Finn said in a low tone.

 **"You don't have those"**

" I do too! My combat instincts developed ages ago!"

 **"Ok then careful with those Wall blades"**

"Wait what?"

They had appeared like Shadow Finn said and like he Had some sort of sixth Finn dodged them. Even with his new armor, the hero was still at the top of his game and if anything the extra weight would only make him stronger later.

"Can't Cut off this Human"

 **"Don't get cocky"**

"Want me to be annoying like you then?"

 **"If you were more like me, things would be that much better for you"**

"Ok then smart guy, tell me how different your actions instead of my own would go instead"

 **"Depends, do mean in the dungeon or in general?"**

"General like just start talking"

 **"Oh where to begin? Well for starters I'd be a lot more direct and a lot less merciful. The only way our enemies will learn to stay down is with a few... examples."**

" You mean Killing?" Finn said like a question.

 **"You're telling me you never Killed anyone or anything? What happened to the whole slaying anything that's evil?"**

'' Of course, I've slain tons of evil dudes, you know that''

 _ **"How many of them died?"**_

"Well..."

 _ **"You didn't kill Ash, you didn't kill Me-Mow, you didn't kill Bandit Princess"**_

"I don't need to kill them"

 _ **"Why not? Ash brainwashed Marceline to still be her boyfriend, me-mow almost killed Jake with poison and the Bandit princess stole your Sword and used it for Evil. HECK! you didn't even kill the Lich when he became a giant yellow baby"**_

"Dude! I'm not murdering Sweet pea!"  
 _  
_ _ **"When he snaps again and this time he can't control the evil soul within those waves of fat who will be the one to put him out of his misery? you better hope it's not you"**  
_  
"He helped me against that alternative Lich"

 _ **"Well good for both of you. nice knowing it takes a monster to kill a monster. Like that Goliad. Another one of Princess Psycho's screw ups"**_

"Hey! do not talk about her like that!"

 _ **"Oops sorry, I meant that you and Jake but mostly Jake screwed up that poor thing's mind about how the world works and had to make another one with your DNA to wage a forever physic battle. You have a son you'll never get to interact with. How many times are your so Called friends gonna traumatize you?** "_

"I am not Traumatized.

 _ **"Are you telling me our friends never made you so angry that you wished you could punch them in the face? I know you and Jake fought because of weird dude...what was the name again? ah! granja"**_

" Oh...That..."

 _ **"I wonder which was the best part, punching and kicking him in the face or dropping that tree on him"**_

"That wa-"

 _ **"Man sometimes I forget how strong Jake is with his Powers, if he wasn't so damn lazy he would be the best of Heroes but he prefers to stuff his face with ice cream"**_

''Ice cream is good. And Jake's a good dog!

 _ **"So Good he gone mad with the power of Gold and you helped him"**  
_  
Sighs "I should know better then to listen to you. I better go forward"

 ** _"Yeah because here we can slay and kill all we want and nobody cares._ All we're missing is some hot girls and this would be paradise"**

The hero started Ignoring him again now focusing on his path instead and maybe blow off some steam.

'Come on universe give me something to hit' He thought.

The walls open up and a bunch of small little holes with are visible, then arrow heads pop out ready to shoot at him.

"OH CRAM!"

He ducks down on the floor laying down the best he can. Arrows fly over his head Like lightning as he almost became a Swiss cheese.

"Ughhh I am getting too many traps today"

 _ **"You're slipping Finn"**_

"I am fine!"

Getting back up dusting away his armor the hero keep walking until reaches the end of the road, and something interesting was the two Dragon head skulls on the wall next to the Door.

"Those are some cool dragon skulls ornamentation"

However said ornamentation starts to get out of the walls like snakes surprising the hero, but even more when they start spiting fire which almost hits him if he didn't back away.

"Wow! what was that?"

 _ **"Let me see"  
**_  
 **[White Dragon- The bleached white bones of a small dragon clanged to the wall. It will wait patiently for a human to pass by before attacking with fire breath]  
**  
"Well that is interest-wait...You can use that skill too?

 _ **"I am you right now so anything you do I can do better. There you get your dragon, even though its small and dead but it does spit fire"**  
_  
But that was far from being only that, it gets a little harder when flying animal skulls with horns on their heads appear enveloped in purple fire as they fly.

"Are those Ghosts?" Finn asked

 **[Spirit- A slain animal's head revived as an angry wraith. Never lets go once its teeth seizes its prey,this time the meat you eat fights back from the after life]**

 _ **"I don't think those are like the ones you know, so its battle time"**_

"Finally, something to take my frustration out on!

 _ **"Whatever you say"**_ _  
_ _  
_" Hmph! I GOT THIS!"

Drawing his sword and shield the hero prepares to go on the attack

 _ **"Using One Shield and Sword instead of Two Swords? Going defensive I see"**_

"This thing is shooting fire,plus I got those other guys to worry about!"

Fire is shot towards The hero Who uses his Shield to Block it. The Flying animal heads would tackle him once the fire was out, but Finn would swat them away with his shield and follow up with stabs from his sword.

 _ **"Yeah! dust them"**_

The heads were not really that hard to kill but sure they are annoying,with one last stab to one it turns to dust.

"Now it's your turn dragon!"

They start spitting fire again but stretching their necks like snakes. Unafraid, Finn runs right at the dragons, shield held in front of his body, taking the burn of the attacks. _  
_ _  
_"YAAAAHHHH!"

Leaping at one of the monstrosities he slashes, aiming for the neck, which defeats one cleaving the head clean off.

"Yeah! Now this is what I missed!"

 _ **"There is another one"**_

Finn turns back seeing another fireball shot at him, and blocks it with his shield quickly,it was just iron but it was good! Iron.

"Your turn now bony"

 _ **"Looks like the situation is getting HOT"**_

"Pfff I heard better from Flame Princess"

 _ **"look out!"**_

The dragon dives at the human, intending to swallow him whole.  
 _  
_"In your Dreams!"

He Parry the shield to its face with all his might.

"This human is not on the menu!"

He Throws his Short iron Sword at the head like a spear, flying into the monster's throat. It Dissipates in dust after screaming in an animistic screech.

 _ **"Don't be reckless!"**_

" Relax, this is not so hard"

 _ **"Beware Finn this is still just the beginning"**_

" I know man, but I am still on top"

 _ **"For now..."**_

"Now Let me see what else awaits me here, or shall I go to the next one, these levels are so small and easy.

 _ **"You never know if something you find will prove useful"**_

"I do wish I found a more awesome sword"

 _ **"Better enemies, better loot"**_

"Well then let's go find some! Since we got nothing from those dragons"

 _ **"Look around Finn"**_

"What?" The hero looks around seeing something on the floor.

 **[Low Grade Healing potion- This Blue vial can heal traumas such as cuts and bruises]**

"Oh man, is this what I think it is? oh yeah! a healing potion, I don't remember seeing one before since that time I used a cyclops tears. This'll come in handy! He said grabbing the vial and putting it in his inventory "Alright next level here I come!"

 _ **"How do you know this one ended already?"**_

"Because of all the traps and monsters dealt with"

 _ **"Just because it's a huge monster doesn't mean it's the main boss"**_

"Pff! they were not Giant they were more like small and average in size"

 _ **"Precisely my point"**_

Getting back his stuff he walks forward in, looking for more adventure.

"I can't wait to see what's next"

The Door to next levels start to get bigger and bigger. A sign that things are about to get a tiny bit more hard.

"Let's bust it!"

Kicking the big Wooden Door open he goes forward to it.

* * *

 ***Level 8***

The next floor seemed to be larger and Finn seemed to be in some sort of Maze when he got out,well that would not be his first time.

 _ **"Hm, a maze, and no magic dog to assist us this time"**  
_  
"And is also not made of Grass...but its ok I'm sure I can do this.

 _ **"Are you sure? Because last time you got beat up by a dude with a bucket"**_

"HEY! he was more then a bucket dude"

 _ **"Right... He was a bucket knight, who still beat you up, I'm surprise you could get such a beating with no armor by a huge stone dude and no broken bones"  
**_  
" It would be completely different if it was now"

Walking into the maze he was expecting something to happen but also looking for any traps if he could see them. As he walks he passes by strange holes in the wall.

"I really hope its not more arrows"

Fire then is shoot from the holes like its really to get someone barbecued.

 _ **"Worse"**_

Without Saying anything else he starts running as fast as he can, forward to find a way to not become the next human Toast in that place. Trying to outrun the rate the fire is shooting out. He ducks and dodges the holes as they spew fire.

"These tiny holes are a cheap trick!"

As he's running the floor suddenly opens up in front of him.

"What the Flip?" He said surprise.

Stopping just before falling into it, The hero finds that said hole was full of acid.

" Hmm...close"

 _ **"Fire holes, still coming this way"**_  
 _  
_"I got no other way but to run and jump with all I got, I hope I don't fall, what I am saying? I WON'T FALL!

Backing up then running forward, Finn takes his leap of faith (Get it?)

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Things feels like its going on slow motion as Finn jumps over the pit of death. But Then When he was about to go to the other side he sees that Fire was also coming from the other side.

"Oh no! that is so unfaaaair"

With his concentration out and lose of strength he falls in the pit so he won't get toasted, but not to end up melting too, he takes his sword and sticks it hard in the wall of that pit that was enough to carve onto it.

 _ **"It seems we are in a bit of a predicament"**_

"I think The fire has gone off by now"

 _ **"Then I suggest you start climbing"**_

Looking around the pit Finn sees what appears to be the skeleton of a human who was in the same situation as him...but ended up dead on the same spot.

"Yish...well that is not going to happen to me" He said stretching his hand and grabbing the man old sword, it was rusty but it helps.

Finn starts going up by taking one Sword out and then putting it again in another place,repeating the process like climbing but harder, he was lucky the surface was not stone, it was not dirt either but sturdy enough that he had to put effort into putting it in the spot to be deep enough.

 _ **"You must be more wary of your surroundings Finn, There's no one around to save you, you know. No Guardian Angel to whisk you away to safety"**_

"You think I don't know that? I am fin-" The old sword breaks.

 _ **"As always going through swords like toothpicks"**_

"I just can't find one that lasts or is strong enough OK?

 _ **"It's a poor warrior who blames his equipment"**_

"If I were not busy right now climbing up from a pit of acid you would see"

With some more effort he arrives back up with no damage besides that old sword broken, it was harder then he thought.

"Besides there's plenty more swords where that came from"

 _ **"I'm sure you find something useful...like a Demon Blood Sword that looks sharp and cool but has no actual demon power flames or something"**_

"Hey! Dad gave me that sword!"

 **"Which you still broke"**

"I had to save Abracadaniel and Ice king"

 _ **"Those Fools summoned the demon because of their stupidity. You should have let them die"**  
_  
"I don't let Innocents die for being annoying!" Starts screaming again.

 _ **"Oh! how much kindnes-NOT!"**_

"You're a total butt man!

 _ **''Takes one to know other hahahahaha"**_

" You're not me..."

 _ **"Keep telling yourself that mate"**_

Finn continues down the labyrinth until he comes to a pathway with walls smashing into each other.

 _ **"Well then..."**_

" I did these kinds of traps with Susan"

 _ **"Then what should you do?"**_

"Easy, I just wait for the right moment and run on through"

 _ **"Try then"**_

Standing there for a minute watching the mashers before rushing past the first one. He keeps up the same strategy for each crusher until he jumps past the last one before getting crushed

"All you need is patience to see the timing,then courage to go forward without doubting yourself"

 _ **"Well done you managed to stay alive, which is always good enough for you in your book"**_

"Well I do hate mazes its so complicated to get out"

 _ **"Just try your best at remembering the path"**_

"Give me some treasure world" _  
_  
 _ **"So you can waste all of it? You just don't like this because you actually have to think for once"**_

"Oh c'mon I just want some so I can buy more cool things from that merchant. I only have three spinels and three gold coins.

 _ **"What you want then? an enemy to pop out? With the luck you have with traps he would be too much"**_

"You worry too much man,i can handle anything" Finn said with a cocky grin.

While walking forward the hero sees a path opening out of nowhere,different from the others in front of him.

"Hey a new path has opened,maybe its a hint to something special"

 _ **"Or another trap. Whatever, it's your funeral"**_

"C'mon man we fought the Lich and that Orgalorg thing and even ventured in the Night-o-sphere we can do this. Also maybe this is a way to get better loot.

 _ **"May I remind you we had to be saved from each one of those?"**_

" I'll prove you wrong!" He said going to the other path that had just opened, looking forward to proving how much of an amazing Adventurer he was who had fought many threats.

 _ **"I can see the epitaph now. Here lies Finn Mertens, he died alone by stupidity"**_

In one moment later after entering the hero soon finds himself onto a single room where two undead figures were at sight,so far motionless against the wall like they were trying to see something invisible. They looked like the undead enemies Finn had fought before,however these look stronger, they have armor on their legs,arms,chest and head. There was still parts of their bodies that were with no protection,in their hands were Swords of unknown properties...so far. They seem to be really strong just by its looks, the funny thing is that they had Names floating above their heads and he didn't have to use his observation skill...their names were **Draugr Deathlord** and **Draugr Death Overlord**.

"Wait what's the difference between a Deathlord and a death overlord? Seem like over the top names" Finn said looking at it.

 _ **"Do you really wanna find out?"**_

"Oh I will for sure, this is how the adventure rolls" The battle will start. The hero Said taking off His Sword and Shield.

* * *

A\N: Hey guys I am very thankful for all of you who came this far following or favoriting this story, I wanted to make a tribute to Adventure Time after it ended and I am glad this got so many positive Reviews. Can you guys guess all the references we did so far?


	6. Defeated Hero

Previously on A Hero Trials, Finn the Former last Human of Ooo Was feeling extra confident because he was almost to Level nine of the Dungeon when he decided then to go through a mysterious new path in a maze looking level for a challenge, but he ends up seeing two undead creatures with the name of Deathlord and Death overlord. Feeling extra ready he decided to fight them for better loot he was bound to have, now the latter was Looking at his enemies thinking on how to go forward.

 _ **"If you're really going to do this then you better go now I will use the Observation skill to give your stupid ass some advice"**_

"Sounds like a plan. But stop calling me stupid!" Finn said

The Undead creatures then looking at the hero they decide that battle is about to begin, Screeching their undead like voices at Finn as the monsters they are urging for blood.

"Now Come at me man! show me what you got" Finn said ready.

The Deathlord charges first, its amazing speed makes him close the gap in distance in a short amount of time. Finn eyes go wide by that and is only able to block the sword swinging at him with the shield. He could smell the dried blood that was on its blade,it was like a disgusting smell of iron, but also the physical strength and ferocity coming from it makes his legs shake a bit.

"Grr! ok maybe you're tougher then i thought. Any time with that observation dude!" The hero said to his shadow.

 _ **"Oh boy you're not gonna like this but, according to what I'm seeing these two are the most Powerful Draugr types of Undead and their levels are from 40 and 45 and they seem to have magic skills too but I can't seem to know what, its a little blurry"**_

"Blurry? How is it blurry?!" Finn said starting to panic a little.

 _ **"Its Blurry Ok!? Maybe this is all just a big trap, I mean you can't get everything so easy''**_

"Ugh forget that, gotta do this the only way I know!"

With all his might Finn pushes the enemy back with the shield and now is his time to swing a sword at him but it hits his chest armor and it only staggers for a second.

"Tsc! Stupid armor, giving me recoil for hitting it. For a bag of bones he is pretty strong" Finn said

 _ **"Look out the other one is coming"**_

The Death overlord decides he is done being just a watcher and gets into action as well.

"Do your worst" Finn said.

Using his Shield again the dude waits for the enemy to try and attack him with the sword too they were using. But instead he only hears some weird words he didn't really understand coming out of its mouth.

"What are you sa-"

And just like that Finn felt some sort of invisible force colliding with his body and then thrown backwards like a rag-doll against the stone wall making him yelp in pain for that impact of plus damage.

"AGHHN! D-damn it, that hurt"

Falling down on the floor the hero could feel his joints hurting like he just received a punch from the bucket knight again right in the face.

 _ **"Once again your overconfidence is gonna lead to your death"**_

"Maybe if you just shut up! for a moment you could be useful"

 _ **"You're going to Die Finn! turn around and run"**_

"No way! I can do this! I know I can" Finn said.

 _ **"No you can't, you're not ready you idiot!"**_

"AhhhhhhHHHHHH HAYH"

Getting back up he runs to one of them and Swings his weapon downwards after jumping like the human was trying to bifurcate him. The Death overlord however defends himself with by blocking the attack with a black Skinny looking Sword and Breaks Finn Short iron sword on impact.

''Wait..what?" Finn said surprise.

 _ **"They did have better equipment...ohh crap baskets"**_

Poor Finn did not even had the time to be disappointed as another shout from the Death Overlord launches him back into the wall, making him cough up a lot, he was either about to throw up or cough up blood.

 _ **"Now do you feel like running?"**_

Getting back up with his Shield in his hands that he somehow still had a hold on it it felt like he was really starting to be stubborn.

"I am not running! I-I am just making a strategic retreat"

 _ **"Whatever you need to tell yourself Hero"**_

Swallowing up his pride Finn picks himself up and then runs back down the path he came as fast as possible.

'Shit! shit! shit! shit! this was not suppose to happen'

 _ **"I don't think they're chasing us, maybe they only attack in that room"**_

"Oh really?" He said panting "Whatever I guess"

 _ **"What's the matter Finny? Is your pride hurting again? You should be used to it by now"**_

"You are really a pain in my ass"

 _ **"You can't run from the truth anymore Finn. Look at yourself, look around you. Alone, injured, no magic dog sidekick, no sexy vampire, no sentient grass sword, no friends, just you and your enemies. Just a weak, helpless human who's in way over his head as usual."**_

"...so are you and with me too, that makes you helpless too. What happens if I die? you're gone too...SO SHUT UP ALREADY AND GO TO SLEEP" Getting angry he bangs his fist on the wall with his metal fist cracking it up a good size.

 ** _"Hahahaha, see that Finn? That anger? That's what you need to get ahead. Your rage, your hate, that's what will dominate your enemies. No more mercy. With proper training, armor, weapons and of course that rage you have buried within you, No foe will Stand against you. I can help you but only if you let go and let me..."_**

"Put a sock in it. You are literally everything I had blocked from my mind. You expect me to let you do whatever you want? just watch I'll get better and stronger."

 _ **"When are you gonna accept that your trauma makes you stronger?"**_

A silence hits Finn for a moment thinking about...something maybe.

 _ **"Fern took his pain and turned it into strength. Why can't you?"**_

"He turned into a emotionally unstable version of me who tried to kill me and then replace me. In the end he died a lonely death feeling like a piece that was not meant to be fit here'' Finn said with a frown.

 _ **"He was never gonna be you anyway, He was too twisted by his curse and that fool Gumbald. You are the true Finn. And your true potential is yet to be reached. And it never will be. until you accept your weaknesses and turn them into strengths"**_

"If only..."

 _ **"You had Punched them with your metal arm? yeah right. that would not be enough"**_

"Not what I meant...I gotta get out of here"

 _ **"Now there we agree. Shall we continue on the proper path then?"**_

Getting a potion out of his inventory he takes it to drink and recover him from the damage he suffered and thank glob he was not in some serious damage.

"Now with that gone I gotta find something to defend myself with"

 _ **"A True warrior has his whole body as a weapon, remember how strong your punch was when you punched Marceline back when you two first met? Imagine if you had your metal arm then"**_

"I thought she had killed Jake, I don't even remember how it felt...so much adrenaline"

 _ **"And you wanted to make her pay. Just like that time Ice King almost killed your precious sweet princess. You made him feel like less than nothing"**_

"In the end we all became Friends and Simon is now Free from the crown"

 _ **"At the cost of his own wife, life is a real bitch"**_

"Well If she stopped being a stupid lunatic trying to make the fucking crown go away none of that would have happened! OH! I know what is a good idea, I'll just bring a chaos god to this realm instead, what can possibly go wrong?"

The shadow smirks at the angry human.

 _ **"Now you're thinking"**_

"Can you be a better Help and tell me anything important here?"

 _ **"It's in my best interest to keep you alive. So best thing to do is to get the hell out of this level and arm ourselves for the challenges ahead. But to do that we'll need lots of treasure"**_

"All I see is different paths in this place. Wish I had help from someone good in mazes"

 _ **"Best thing to do is pick one and hope for the best"**_

"Fine...I'll go left"

 _ **"Careful Finn, you have two broken weapons already"**_

"I have my GUTS!"

 _ **"For now, let's try to keep it that way"**_

The hero goes down the left path, with any luck it'll be the way out. But so far Finn hasn't been very lucky today.

 _''Hey there"_

"Huh?" Finn looked at the source of the voice

Turning around he sees the Merchant in the shadows just out of nowhere, like it was there already.

 _"You look like shit! Someone has been underestimating the undead" It laughed at him_

"How can something that's nothing but skin and bones hit so hard?''

 _ **"Have you looked at yourself lately?"**_

 _"Appearances sometimes are nothing but a shell to hide one's true danger...like lets say...the Lich?" The possibly female merchant hidden in the shadows said_

"Wait how d-" Finn tries to ask.

 _"Wanna play a game?"_

 **"This one fascinates me"**

"...What kind of game?"

 _"I have three chests here"_

The merchant said, and with a snap of her fingers three golden Chests show up in front of the hero.

 _"The rules are simple. You choose one and get what is inside. Something bad, something good, something terrible maybe"_

 _ **"Hmm, normally you can pick these things by gauging the merchant's reaction to each chest you reach for... but that may prove difficult"**_

 _"Underestimate this place and you shall be the next undead walking around here stranger. Also you want to see my face? aren't you the flirty type hahaha''_

Finn blushes ''That's not- Wait you can hear him?"

 _"Hear who? I just blurted out what I was thinking"_

"B-but..."

 _"Now! Lets see what you choose. The Right? Left? or Middle? you cant use skills to observe the information here like you do with monsters, that would be cheating right? hehe"_

 _ **"Now's a good time to work on your observation skills Finn. Take a good look at each chest and see if you notice anything"**_

''Hmmm...They are all the same...Three Golden looking chests locked up good and close to each other, this is a luck game'' Finn said looking closely

 _ **"Crap, you don't see anything unusual?"**_

'No I do-wait I feel something weird coming from the Middle chest, like it just moved an inch'

 _ **"I suggest not picking that one..."**_

"I am just going to pick the one in the...Right!"

 _''Very well, lets see what you got"_

 **"OK moment of truth..."**

The Treasure chest starts to slowly open up as it glows in suspense of what was inside it to have him. Something came out and it was a Sword. The sword looked like it was made entirely from a white looking metal,at first it looks to be a thin blade but it has some sort of elegance vibes to it,the little details of blue on it looked like beautiful art of craftsmanship with a intricate crossguard.

"Nice! Now that's what I'm talking about! looks really cool"

 **[Zora Sword- The ornamentation that adorns this blade is a traditional design from where it comes from. It's forged from a very durable and high quality rust-proof metal]**

 _"For one moment I thought you were going to choose the one with a rusty Broad sword or the mimic. You got lucky in this event, congratulations''_

"I knew that middle one moved" Finn pointed out

"Whelp! This was fun, see you guys around and if you get to level ten it has another event there so good luck" The merchant said

"Wait a second! Do you even have a name?" Finn asked

 _ **"Of course you wait till now to ask"**_

 _"I thought you were going to ask any other doubts"_

 _ **"She means questions about anything in this place you idiot, you ever thought about that?"**  
_  
'It can't be for free ok?' So any clue what's in the next level?"

 _"Oh I can't say that, but you can get items by either defeating enemies and have luck they drop something or finding hidden chests and artifacts around the place, many undead have different names like Hollows, Draugr or just zombie but even though they are all undead they have high tiers too of their own"_

"Yeah I felt that first hand" Finn said

 _"Good luck on your journey"_

"Thanks, and thanks for the sword"

 _"You're welcome. As for my name I don't have one but you can call me whatever you want if that makes you feel better in a conversation"_

 _ **"Hmm, what to call her..."**_

She disappears out of nowhere again.

"Um we can figure that out later..."

 _ **"Ugh just start walking already"**_

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses"

Putting away his sword he continues on. Losing two Swords and having a damaged Shield was a bad thing but having a new Sword boosted his confidence again as he walks out of the maze, going in a straight line from where the merchant was.

"Alright, I may not be ready for the big fish yet. But I will be and when I am, those Deathlords are going down!"

 ***Level 9***

Stepping through the door after the shameful moment of defeat but somewhat better now. Finn finds himself in a torch lit hallway made of stone walls as usual.

"So far so good,lets see how long it lasts like this"

As he walks down the path, there are statues high up out of sight. But little did he know, some of those statues were seeing his movements.

"Look! an abandoned...uhm what was the name again?"

 _ **"Cathedral Finn. At least I assume this is a a Cathedral. This place looks like it's seen better days"**_

"Yeah I better keep an eye out, this is the moment something pops out of nowhere"

And he was right. Because at that moment something jumped at him from above trying to make him into the next dish.

 _"Whoa!"_

Dodging quickly from that spot, Finn dodges another attack from the aggressor

The creature seemed to be a giant stone like Gargoyle wielding a spear that resembles a torch and a skull like head, weirdest part was how can it fly if its a stone like monster?

"What the flip?"

 _ **"Its Obviously a gargoyle, You know beasts made out of stone coming to live with magic"**_

"I don't suppose you have a plan for those?"

 _ **"Go for the Wings or the eyes if he cant fly he is toast but with no vision...well he does look skeletal...good luck"**_

"Well Thanks, time to give my new sword a workout! and this time no running"

The Creature has nothing to say besides staring at the human, it flies in the space he has looking down at Finn who was waiting the right moment to strike.

"C'mon you down here, what are you a chicken?"

 _ **"Chickens can't fly Finn"**_

"Don't ruin the taunt man"

Screeching to its prey in whatever feeling it was having at the moment, its aiming the spear towards him and starts shooting fire balls at his direction.

"Ah Cram! it can shoot fire?"

Having an idea Finn tries to his his sword to deflects the Fireballs away and it actually works.

"Wow, This Sword is not too shabby" Finn said happy

 _ **"Here he comes again!"**_

The Gargoyle flies at Finn, it's spear lighting up with fire. The Hero Runs to the left and rolls down on the ground trying his best to dodge it.

"If I can time this just right..."

When the creatures tries to stab Finn again by diving at him, the hero takes this moment and jumps over it getting behind its back taking a swing at one of its wings.

"Take this with all I got!" Finn said stabbing again and again.

The monster screeches in pain as his wing suffers damage,even though it was made of stone it still managed to give it damage. Losing the chance the hero has to let go and go back to the floor.

"Damn it! I couldn't cut it off that is some hard stone"

Getting angry the Enemy prepares itself to make an explosive attack.

 _ **"Finn, get back!"**_

"Oh Glob!" He Said Summoning His Shield to Protect him.

Slamming it's spear into the ground the creature creates an explosion on impact. It hits the Shield hard making the hero fall back for quite a bit using all his strength to not fall on the floor and to resist the heat.

"Grnnnn I got worst burn marks then that!"

 _ **"Yeah, you dated a pit of Fire. Remember that first kiss?"**_

The Shield breaks in half.

"Well...I guess the shield speaks for itself"

The enemy rushes at Finn seeing the chance and tries to stab him with the spear once more but...not today. Using his own titanium arm as a shield Finn gets his Sword ready to attack. Catching the flaming spear with the metallic arm.

Said arm starts to heat up as he is pushed back and almost gets his face stabbed. Diverting the spear, Finn rushes forward stabbing his sword into the gargoyles skull. It Screeches in Pain as it tries to shake him off and starts flying with his wings up in the cathedral.

"Whoa! Whoa! Why won't you go down already?!"

 _ **"He's not going to go down just because you stabbed him like that, Gotta go harder and more Brutal for this stone guy"**_

Using his embedded sword like a joystick he steers the monster to make him crash into things. It ends up crashing into the glass of the cathedral window.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaa"

Glass flies everywhere as the two finally crash to the ground, kicking up dust.

 _ **"Don't let him recover, keep attacking"**_

Picking up the discarded fire spear that was let go, the human strikes with all his might.

"TAKE THIS!" He said holding with both hands.

When struck the spear creates an explosion, obliterating the gargoyle, shattering it into pieces.

''Woo-hoo! yes I did it!''

 _ **"And got a new weapon out of it. I suggest keeping that spear. It could come in handy. But I recommend using your metal hand when using it"**_

"Man this is pretty heavy and large.

 _ **"And it can get really hot. so be careful"**_

"I have to use both arms to lift this for now and learn how to use it lets see..."

 **[Gargoyle Flame Spear- Stone like torch spear wielded by gargoyles of a long ago Profaned Capital. The fire that never goes out is a profaned flame which imbues it with a fire effect]**

"Oh sweet! I like fire weapons they are the coolest ones"

 _ **"Great, now you can feel closer to your ex-girlfriend"**_

"CAN YOU NOT?! right now? I'm doing my thing"

 _ **"Heheheh you make it too easy but not to worry you'll be too preoccupied. Look around, there are statues all over this place. Anyone could be a hostile"**_

"I don't know if I can deal with more then one for now, they are tough and I don't know how to use Spears properly since I was always a Sword Guy" Finn said trying to get use to the spear.

 _ **"If only you learned to use the sword in your pants..."**_

"I am going to Try to stab you if you keep this up.

 _ **"Oooo, scary, Heheheh."**_

The hero starts walking out of the Cathedral ruins from his fight, to go back at its own Path putting his new spear in his Inventory and sticking with his Zora Sword for now. The outside has more rubble on the ground than the inside.

 _ **"This place is a big mess"**_ _  
_  
"Someone should fire the cleaning lady heheh"

Then he passes by some Gargoyles statues but these ones were all one hundred percent made out of stone with no weapons and they look chubby and fat but pretty sturdy looking.

"Hahahaha, Jake would be cracking some chubby jokes right now if he saw these"

What he didn't know was that one of those was ogling him.

 _ **"Be careful, remember anyone of these things could be alive!"**_

Like on cue something growls at him like a beast making him turn around seeing that indeed one of them moved and was going to attack him with its stoned claws.

''Oh Cr-whoa!"

Stepping back quickly with a small jump he makes him miss the attack.

 _ **"Told ya"**_

"Pfff, I got this. What can this guy possibly do?''

 _ **"Hey hey! can I get inside you a little? c'mon c'mon just the tip hahaha"**_

"What? Dude! that is sick!"

 _ **"I was talking about letting me fight instead while you watch...for a change"**_

"No way I am letting you do that"

 _ **"Oh look he Jumped"**_

"Wait what?"

The gargoyle did indeed jump up but when he landed he shook the ground, knocking Finn away with the sheer force.

 _ **"This guy is as heavy as Jake after eating a hundred buckets of ice cream ahahaha"**_

"Aw jeez I remember that day...the bathroom was never the same"

The Hero dashes at the statue and slashes at his torso two times with his Sword vertically in a left and right Swing. Its stone was so sturdy it only made a few superficial damage like dents and scratches here and there. He would have to put more strength in it.

"Why do these guys have to be so sturdy?!"

 _ **"You didn't expect it to be that easy did you? Strategize!"**_

"Whatever! its not fun if they are so easy" He said jumping back to get some distance. The gargoyle throws a round stone at Finn. Staying Sharp he Slices the rock with the Sword

"You gotta try harder then that!"

Slowly the gargoyle approaches Finn swiping his claws at him.

"HYAH!"

He Throws his Sword with all his might at his face to Stagger him for a while as the Sword falls on the floor. Then Taking this chance he runs forward to give a punch to its face with his Titanium arm.

"EAT THIS!"

With all his strength he smashes the Gargoyles face with his titanium fist.

 _ **"Take this for a lunch tubby hahaha"**_

"This is a really Strong Arm PB made. Now is there any other surprise here?" Finn said

The stone and rocks around the whole place start to gather around him in one spot.

 _ **"Um Finn..."**_ _  
_  
"What the..."

The stones all come together and start to take form into a big Stone Humanoid much like a Golem, its previous wings no longer visible.

 ** _"GOLEM!"_**

"Yeah, thanks for the newsflash buddy" Finn said rolling his eyes and readies his sword.

 _ **"pff you have no chance noob"**_

"Get ready to eat your words"

The golem swings his stone fists at the human, its heavy fist makes a big hole on the ground cracking it. But Finn had jumped back from it and now looking at the situation.

"He's big but slow, I can beat him no problem"

It slowly removes his fists and stares at him ready to smash. Finn then runs forward to try and attack first, when the golem swings his fist the latter dodges to the side slicing his sword up the arm. It looks like a shallow wound but mostly because its all stone so he is not sure if its a good or bad shot at the boulder for arms that formed on his body.

 _ **"** **Perhaps** **something more effective would be a better option."**_

"But I am not use to it yet, I gotta test it''

 _ **"Stop crying and do it"**_

"Agh Fine"

Putting away his sword, Finn pulls out his newly acquired spear. The Golem is going to attack again with, this time with both fists thinking its the better alternative.

"YAH!"

The hero charges forward with the spear, like a jousting knight. Hitting The Golem's Chest with the weapon of unknown properties makes him stop his attack for a moment as he staggers

"W-whoa"

 _ **"Whats the problem? To heavy for your noodle arms?"**_

"Oh be quiet, I'm just not used to Spears.

 _ **"Because this one is bigger then your own? HAHA!"**_

His fists tighten on the spear, making it ignite as if in response to his anger.

"Grrrrr Why you little!"

He starts striking at the golem with reckless abandon.

 _ **"Yes Finn let your anger destroy your enemies but don't get blinded by it"**_

"STOP TALKING ABOUT MY CROTCH" Finn said embarrassed and angry.

Each strike produces and explosion of fire, actually making the golem stagger as the human unleashes his fury. Thrusting the Spear at all he can see like he wants to skewer that thing. With an upper strike he knocks the stone construct off its feet. The human jumps on him, stabbing it repeatedly.

 _ **"So big, yet it was so slow, the down fall of golems"**_

Finn jumps and brings down the spear on the Golems head. It Is completely destroyed by the Human's anger like the weight of the big spear didn't even matter and for someone who never used one before.

 _ **"Geez if I knew you would go ape shit because of your Sword size"**_

The hero attempts to stab at the shadow "I am getting about sick and tired of you!"

 _ **"Oh gosh sir, you sure you hate yourself that much? uh oh someone might have depression. Hahahaha just be happy I made you realize you could do this"**_

"You didn't do squat! You just keep digging up stuff that was supposed to stay buried!''

 _ **"Whatever, you didn't break this guy's shit up by screaming adventure time, now shut up and rest or go to the next level"**_

"Get stuffed!"

 _ **"I'll be watching you then...you'll beg for me to come talk again"**_

"I doubt that"

When it was all over they see the door to the next level and it was a big Red door with nails all over the borders like ornaments. Thinking nothing of it, the human steps through it.

 ***Level 10***

 _"You got anything from that Golem?"_

"Some Purple Crystals called Velvet Blue"

 _ **"I assume you examined it already."**_

"Of course"

 _ **"Well then good luck in the next level. You haven't died yet. So maybe you still have some luck left"**_

"Well the-" Finn tried to say

 _"Welcome!"_

 _"Ahhhh!" His voiced broke for a second._

 _"I gotta say boy you got some BALLS! Doing that with those three enemies, I think you might have gotten stronger" The Merchant said once again there._

"Ahn...thanks?"

 _"I'm just lurking around here in the halls to offer the special challenge on level ten"_

"I'm listening"

 _"This challenge is named, the Skeleton festival, where you face powerful skeleton like enemies with good loot, but if you want to pass this you can just go and find an easy level instead"_

 _ **"Given your last attempt at powerful skeletal enemies..."**_

"I accept the Challenge'' He said irritated that he was being teased about that.

"Oh how exciting, to be young again well then" Snaps fingers.

A bluish light starts to form on the ground in the shape of a vortex.

 _"Just jump my friend"_

"Let's bust it!'' He jumps right in.

 **"Young people are so hotblooded"**

"AAAAAAAAA-OW!"

The hero landed on his butt at the bottom of his fall.

 ** _"Oh goody. Where are we now?" The shadow said in false enthusiasm_**

"Well if you'd give me a second I might see it" He said as he looked around "It looks like...a graveyard?"

 ** _"Perfect, We can be buried right here"_**

"I don't know what's worse, the smell of corpses or you" Finn said with a furrowed brow.

Then out of nowhere like destiny wants to say screw you Finn! Skeletal hands start bursting from the graves and dirt like someone summoned them.

 ** _"I'd say they're the worst"_**

From ten to Twelve, skeletons can be seen with Short Swords and Wooden shields with some iron in the middle. Already looking for anything alive to kill and slice to pieces.

"This reminds me of Marceline's parties" Readies Sword "But I got no music here to listen to. So I'll just have to settle for cracking some skulls!" He said charging the bone heads, aiming to slice their spines.

 ** _"Skeletons, they are always there for you"_**

Finn jumps and kicks the skull off one skeleton like a soccer ball while the body goes wondering off to find it back. Next one had its arm sliced up before it could even try to have his turn. Throwing a punch with his titanium fist, he shattered another's rib-cage.

The remaining undead warriors run at the human, But then he quickly changes weapons and uses the spear long range to swing it in circles. Hitting one skeleton after another, reducing them to piles of broken bones.

"Now this is how you done on a dungeon my skelly friends" Finn said with a grin.

 ** _"This felt too easy..."_**

"Well skeletons are just minions right?" Finn said

 ** _"Exactly"_**

A new and somewhat bigger hand bursts out from the soil and is shaking it like its in need to grab Finn to then eat him or whatever urges the undead has before pulling himself out to the surface.

"Oh look, another one to put back in the ground"

This particular skeleton looked more scary and dangerous then the previous ones, with horns jutting out of the skull while wearing incomplete armor, its weapon of choice a bladed spear. He looked ready to tear into the human that took down his undead comrades.

 ** _"Oh Snap looks like we got an interesting one"_**

"Hmph, just another bag of bones to me"

The new skeleton charges at him with much more speed and jumps with a attack slashing down upon the human. The hero raises his own spear, blocking the attack.

"Whoa! Ok, maybe you are interesting. You must have been drinking your milk" The hero said feeling the vibration of spears colliding at each other.

For one moment he thought the skeleton laughed as his jaw moves making weird noises.

"See? The skeleton thinks I'm funny! ...I think..."

 ** _"I think he just wants to make you into a decoration for his weapon"_**

It Screeches at Finn and tries swinging its spear left and right. Finn dodges the swings, taking fast steps back and to the sides, before countering with stabs from his own spear. He is surprised when the Skeleton jumps away dodging it too, this one seems to have more brains even though he is all bones.

"Whoa...OK bone head, Let's dance"

 ** _"All that is left is a battle cry and some music"_**

"Wish I could beat box and fight at the same time. As for that war cry"

He let's out a long and loud burp as he charges, confusing the clacking Skeleton. Finn uses his spear to pole vault over the skeleton and attacks from behind. He tries doing four thrusts with the Spear seeing if he can get any great critical hits on him. Due to the skeletons confusion he was unprepared for the human. Hitting him a few times put damage on him for sure breaking some of his bones where was suppose to be his internal organs.

"Still hard to tell if fighting bones is easier than actual monsters..."

Using this moment the Skeleton uses his bone like Tail as a whip and try to stab the human in the eye.

"Yowza!" He bends over backwards, barely avoiding losing an eye.

 ** _"You should finish this guy off with a BANG!"_**

When the skeleton attacks with its tail again, Finn grabs it with his metal arm, with a good grip on it he yanks it, Slamming him to the ground. With a crunch, and a sound of pain he lets go of his tail now being motionless on the ground.

"You might be bigger but you're still just bones, Now that's how you break it"

 ** _"Was it really that easy?"_**

"Easy? This thing almost took my eye out!" Finn said pointing at his eyeball.

What he didn't know was that a maw was opening up silently in the dead soil waiting for the jump.

 ** _"What did I say about letting your guard down Finn?"_**

"And what do you mean by t-"

Before finishing that question he feels sharp teeth sinking on his leg, sure the part affected it was covered by the Leather of the armor and that was better then being naked but you can't say the damage was ZERO. it still hurt. Finn screams at the feel of something biting him.

 ** _"Ahhhn so dumb...always remember to smash them til they can't get up"_**

"Get off! Get off!"

He screamed as he steps on whatever is trying to snack on him. A little time later he had smashed the skull of his now fallen enemy.

 ** _"Aren't you happy that no one saw that terrible display of an amateur?"_**

''Ugh... be quiet for now man"

 ** _"Look! a door to the next phase of this so call special event, take a look if you're not bleeding and maybe go there"_**

"Fine, and maybe grab a new shield from one of these guys while I'm at it.

 ** _"_ _Why?"_**

"THIS THING IS HEAVY! also I like Swords more and I am having a liking to Shields" Finn said

 ** _"Always nice to have something to hide behind, isn't it?"_**

"Heh! keep making fun of what is cool. See how that works" He said getting a bag of what seemed to have a hundred gold coins inside.

Grabbing some spare shields from his fallen foes, Finn heads to the door.

 ** _"Those lame ass Iron shields are nothing"_**

"Well I don't have anything better for now ok? so shush! Don't underestimate iron"

With that Finn kicks open the next door, and jumps in sword drawn and ready to bust

"Ok! Who wants some?"

 ** _"Bravo! now that is a sneak attack right there"_**

"It's about intimidation"

 ** _"You can't intimidate something that doesn't know fear"_**

It was another graveyard but this one was darker and what light there was was even thinner, skeletal hands rise up like before but now there are skeletons with bows, axes and Swords.

 ** _"Lower visibility and deadlier enemies, hope you have good night vision Finn"_**

"Tsc! I am going to get them no matter what" He said getting into a Shield and sword position

The skeletal archers fire arrows on Finn. Using his shield he protects himself and gets ready to attack while they recharge. The melee skeletons charge forward.

 ** _"Yawnnn I'm sleepy"_**

"That's because you're not the one fighting!" He said ducking a battle axe.

 _ **"These weapons are not even new they are all rusty...oh I wonder if that's worse"**  
_  
"No Duh!"

The hero changes to the spear again,he was getting use to the whole summoning weapons and changing. With a blast of the Spear on the ground with the fire attribute, he illuminates the room for a time being.

"Now prepare to meet your doom"

He said changing back to Sword. Blocking axes with his shield and dodging arrows showing how much stamina he has in his body. The hero uses his speed and agility to make himself a very difficult target for anyone to touch.

 ** _"For someone who plays games and is no vampire you're doing good in this small darkness"_**

"Those night runs with Marceline are paying off"

He dodges a Sword Swing horizontally by ducking and it ends up cutting a little of his hair.

"Hey! my hair you fucking prick"

 ** _"Eh, you needed a trim anyway. Also that's what helmets are for"_**

"Then eat this!"

The attacks are getting more ferocious the longer Finn fights the battle.

 ** _"Hmm, not bad. but still a long way to go."_**

"These guys don't have enough smarts to do anything besides swinging their weapons, quite easy to read" He says that as he ducks, making skeletons hit each other.

"C'mon Show me the boss already you dimwits!"

 ** _"Be careful what you wish for Finn"_**

Something in the floor starts to move and instead of a hand a Scimitar shows up and is glowing in a dark purple energy aura.

"Alright, now we're talking!"

There he was, removing himself from the dead soil of the graveyard was a slightly bigger skeleton who had a Scimitar Sword in one of his hands and his entire body was glowing with a ominous purple aura which is pretty clear that thing has a dark element.

"So what can you do?"

 ** _"I recommend not waiting to find out"_**

The skeleton aims his free hand and starts forming black some sort of purple energy purple ball.

 ** _"MOVE!"_**

Finn somersaults out of the way as dark shadow balls are flung at him.

"Oh hey I did something cool in thi-Cram! This guy right here is the real deal"

 ** _"All the better to kill"_**

He's ready again but this time his Sword is the one glowing in dark energy as he is ready to slice some heads up. Finn readies his sword and shield, fully prepared to meet the baddie head on. The Shadow Skeleton attacks with vertically slashes making dark slashes fly towards the human. Finn runs forward dodging side to side, trying to close the gap between them.

"I've seen scarier, way darker beings then you!"

 ** _"Yeah but how many you crushed under your foot?"_**

"Hey, I stabbed Hudson once!" He said launching himself at the skeleton, clashing swords with it.

 ** _"He was distracted and by sheer luck you sent him back"_**

"It was planned and timed perfectly!"

The human dodges and parries the Skeletons scimitar, while countering with his own blade, pushing him back with his shield. Screeching in anger his body burst more energy and in fury launches more shadow balls.

"Whoa!"

He blocks with his shield which is cracking and burning at the pressure this skeleton is doing on his own.

'Come on Finn, think this out'

 ** _"Throw something at his face and charge full force with the spear"_**

Finn quickly looks around for something to throw. The hero Rolls around the floor letting his shield as a decoy when the next blast was launched, to grab the first thing he finds on the floor...a hand ax.

"Hey bonehead! Kiss my ax!"

In one Fell Swoop the distracted skeleton got his hand cut letting his Scimitar fall on the floor and stagger backwards.

"YAAAAHHHHH!"

Finn leaps into the air for one final strike, slicing the skeleton down for good

 ** _"Nice"_**

The skeleton falls down to that Human shot he received.

"Awe yeah, I got my groove back!"

After getting proud of his victory the human look around for any good looking loot, there where many shields made of iron but only ONE was made of **Steel** so he took it, from all the fallen weapons he wanted to just take with him the Hand ax.

 **[Small hand ax- appears identical to a lumberjack's tool, but has ideal weight and strength, and is easy to handle.**  
 **One wrong swing leaves the wielder wide open, so timing and proximity to the enemy must be judged carefully]**

"I think I can get some good use out of this"

 ** _"Look there on the ground"_**

The hero looks at the place where he had defeated the boss and now dissolved he sees a small rune.

 **[Purple Rune- Imbued with the shadows and the element of darkness its usage be imbued it with a non elemental weapon adding its purple dark magic effect to it. Strong against Light element]**

 ** _"A shadow rune. I like it"_**

"You're a shadow, of course you do"

 ** _"Feeling tired?"_**

Breathing in and out "Don't worry, just five minutes and maybe a quick drink and I'll be good to go"

 ** _"You're going to run yourself into the ground at this rate."_**

"I can't stop now, who knows when this chance is going to show up again?"

 ** _"But you didn't find any food or water. If you want to give up just get on the vortex right there"_**

"...What?" Was all he said

 ** _"Oh yeah there is a vortex in the shape of a portal for every level you clear, you just never saw it"_**

"How did I not notice that?"

 ** _"Because you're dumb and you don't check your surroundings"_**

"Oh Shut up!"

 **"Get all that inside your inventory now you big oaf and if you don't want to give up then go forward, but think about your limits"**

"I break the limits!"

After filling his inventory, Finn charges forward.

"I'll show you how much this hero can handle!"


	7. Spooky spooky Skeletons

Finn was resting up on the level to catch his breath, where he defeated the undead Skeletons in a great deal of adventure. The next room could be a complete surprise but what always was there is the Graveyard full of graves from fallen lives so he walked to it anyway.

"These environments could use some changes" Finn said looking around.

 ** _"They're graveyards what did you expect?"_**

"Marceline could make a show here no problem"

 _ **"Well our welcoming show is coming up sooner then expected so get your Sword ready hero, because this feels harder"**_

"Maybe its because of this armor, the weight is getting to me" _  
_  
Hands were popping out of the dirt over and over again like a lot of beings were going to come out but many hands would always come out at the same time. When it ended they started coming out. They were taller skeletons but the difference was that they had Four arms that were sharp like claws and their skill set seemed larger, it was like something alien. The room was not as dark as the previous one, it was actually good to see clearly.

"Look at these Dummies, Thinking growing a new pair of arms will make it easier for them" Finn said confident

 ** _"Then kill them quick. Who knows how much farther this goes"_**

"Didn't you tell me to be careful? Then I shall defeat them in strategic matter good sir" Finn said mockingly.

 ** _"Aghhh! you're lucky they don't seem to have weapons"_**

"I wonder if they are smart enough to do anything"

Getting His Hands on the Sword and Steel shield he positions himself to attack first,you would think all this equipment would be too heavy for him but Finn stamina is one of his best qualities. The human runs forward dodging and ducking under swinging arms, slashing at legs instead so the monsters can lose balance.

"No touching me with those bony hands"

 ** _"Only if you are a beautiful Princess."_**

"Yeah! wait what?"

 ** _"Pay attention so those arms don't grab you or else they'll rip your only fleshy one"_**

"Sounds like you are really worried about me."

He said Slashing a few times and then using his shield as he backs away. Each slash takes out a skeletons leg, sending them to the ground because Finn would slash one or two times and then back away or rolling, stamina was being lost but it was for a good cause

"These guys are no big deal"

 ** _"They are dashing and jumping now"_**

The undead have no emotions meaning they feel no fear of death and attack relentless with no strategy like the feral creatures they are suppose to be.

"If your goal is to make me lose my cool then jokes on you" Finn said

Their hands are sharp like claws so the skeletons trying to slash the hero like some sort of animal wanting to eat their prey. But Finn is not a newbie and blocks with his shield, sidestepping some attacks to slice off the arms of his attackers.

"I would Enjoy it even more if I had something to throw at them."

 ** _"Like Magic, now that would be a treat"_**

"Man I really miss those wizard powers the frog mage gave me, even though it was a trap" Finn said as he dodges another incoming attack and vertically slashes the assailant in half.

 ** _"They can't do anything else?"_**

"Not with severed limbs"

It feels like this is the end for the skeletons but then they use their extra arms to crawl on the floor like spiders. Then some sort of weird transformation starts to take form as what appears to be fumes comes off the bodies.

"Oh now what is happening?"

The things have evolved he thought. On all fours and with an elongated skull that looks like a cross between human and canine they had become Skeleton Beasts.

"Oh great. Undead dogs"

They start moving towards the hero Wanting to bite his face off and eat him. He holds his shield in front of himself, knocking their heads away as they come towards him. But It didn't work all the time because their tackles were strong so the better option he needed was to dodge and roll quickly to get out of their reach or end up getting him mauled.

"These guys are a lot tougher than those other dogs I fought"

 ** _"According to my scan, they are weak to fire but you look too tired to be swinging huge spears around"_**

"Is there another option?"

 ** _"Don't die hero"_**

Ignoring his fatigue, the hero pulls out his fire spear anyway.

"Well that was useful!" He said rolling his eyes and getting the spear "I am a hero who got through worse things"

 ** _"By luck..."_**

"Wrong, through Will!"

The Hero filling his determination gauge is ready to counter attack.

" Let's go you bags of bones!

 ** _"FUCK THEM ALL UP!"_**

"YAHHHH!"

With fire lit in his heart, the human goes on the attack. Wild stabs and hacking where used, no matter the weight and tiredness he still dodges and rolls with the Spear breaking them apart and then he comes out of it victorious. Holding his spear proudly above his head, the human shouts in victory.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!"

 ** _"These were supposed to be minions. Which means that the boss is coming, you should rest even if its just a second"_**

Breathes in and out " I won't argue"

His adrenaline going down the human starts to feel the fatigue in his body.

"Hahnn! I should have tried to look more food or water"

 _ **"Not to mention no potions for now, did the infinity train have food or were we just there til we forgot hunger?"**  
_  
"I guess the did had some? dude I can't even remember I gotta pay better attention"

The floor starts to tremble like a tiny earthquake.

 ** _"It comes..."_**

A huge looking Hand pops out looking weird and bonerific. A huge creature made of different types of bones all mixed together like an abomination, its shoulders were animals skulls, its forearms were sharp ribs of bones and his chest was not only bones but also jaws of the human body, behind his back there were horn like bones or more like elephant like horns, such a mix of bones to make such a terrible creature that had a blue light aura around its deformed appearance

"You must be Mister bonehead, you mad because I defeated your minions? no worries, your next! let's do this!"

The Being of bones soup looks up to him, seeing Finn as the enemy and gets ready to attack. Analyzing the large foe before him Finn soon discovers that it is...actually faster then its size makes him believe. The boneman dashes forward with a feral scream wanting to tear him apart.

 ** _"PREPARE YOURSELF FINN! This sack of bones wants you for dinner!"_**

"I can see that!" Finn shouted

He switches back to his sword and shield. Its Large Hand smashes on his shield strong enough to break boulders. Bringing the human to his knees.

"Augh! o-ok...that hurts" He said feeling a numbness on his hands"

 ** _"This thing is stronger then that lame ass golem that was made from debris"_**

The Enemy moves to strike again, this time with both arms, now that the hero is on his knees. Finn jumps out of way at the last second, before taking a swing at him with his sword. It blocks the attack with one of his arms in a guard position. Its Bones are hard. Using one of its other arms it swings at Finn but Finn blocks with his shield.

"Tough Fella aren't ya? Well I'm TOUGHER!"

 ** _"His aura is emanating from his Ribcage. Destroy it!"_**

"What if that thing shoots a beam at me? I need to be careful"

 ** _"Those bones are too tough anyway"_**

It opens its jaws to more then a normal being can do and then tries to bite the human by jumping at him. Gripping the sword by his metal hand he gets his bravery on check and then thrusts! it right into the abominations mouth. It Starts to move left and right trying to keep going and take him for a ride. Bless his durable arm or else it would been bit off cleanly.

"Whoa! Whoa!"

The hero holds on tight, trying to drive his sword deeper.

"Let go of it you freak! This is my new Sword!

 ** _"The sword's not long enough to reach the core! you'll have to try something else!"_**

In one moment The beast lets go of his Sword throwing Finn away like a stick.

"AHH! OW!"

 ** _"Anymore bright ideas?"_**

"Don't see you coming with a better one. Gotta Hit him harder and faster, make him break"

 **"Once again, your best hope is your spear or that fist of yours"**

"I'll try using a different Approach" He said switching the sword for the hand-ax.

 ** _"Hmm, OK Finn, let's see how effective your new instrument is"_**

"Hey ugly! over here! you ain't worth nothing!"

The skeleton golem growls at the human before rushing him.

 **"Here comes the Train"**

"Time to derail it!"

Waiting until the last moment Finn takes a massive swing at the charging mass.

Finn: HAH!

The ax, proving to have a more smashing affinity than the sword, was actually more effective. He Swings on the Beast's Mouth again trying to cut him open like a tree but he ends up biting it and keeping in place. Angry at this the Beast then finds a opening to attack him with its claws making a mess right on the chest area of his armor who was protected by Iron but soon enough those claw marks made sure that his skin was starting to be visible by that.

"AGH! YOU BUTT!"

Furious by that Finn jumps and punches his skull with his metal arm with such strike that cracks start forming on the skull.

"let go! let go! let go!"

The blonde haired hero keeps punching its face and jaw so it would let go of the ax and he can use it to attack. Once Finn gets his ax back he tries chopping at its neck.

"HAVE SOME IRON FOR THOSE BONES!"

Like a log on a chopping block, Finn brings down his ax. By luck he manages to chop of its jaw with a swing.

"Suck it!"

Staggering back after that the monster starts to look mad furious after this attack, how dare that human humiliate him?

 ** _"He seems...upset..."_**

Then it starts doing something weird...he was charging an attack.

"That is not a good sign!"

 ** _"Run!"_**

The skeleton monstrosity then shots out a blue beam that forms on his core coming off its mouth. The hero starts running with all his might away from the beam like his life depends on it which it does and he needs to outrun that vertical beam chaser.

"If only there was a way to reflect the beam!"

It Burns some of his hair.

"Yeowza!"

Then it stopped after that.

 ** _"Well that is what I call BURN!"_**

"Still heard better"

 _ **"Look! Seems like he has a cool down time** **before** **it can use that again. Use this chance to finish him off!"**_

"RAAAHHH!" The hero clenches his metal fist and runs right at the golem

With all his might he punches right through the Rib-cage into his blue Power source. The monster screams a animalistic screech of pain as he gets on his knees and then blows up throwing the hero away from it.

"Ugh...I'm gonna feel that tomorrow..." His metal arm was glowing with that blue stuff.

 ** _"I bet this big guy can give us some sweet loot for the work he gave you"_**

"I never cared about that while fighting monsters but, yeah let's find out.

Looking where he had blown up in his face the Hero sees two potion bottles, one of them being the first healing potion of lower grade he found and another one in yellow color. It also had a small bag, a ring and a book. Finn uses his observation skill to find out what the other items were.

 **[Intermediate grade Healing potion- Not only** **can** **it heal Trauma but also internal organ damage and bone fractures]**

 **[Bonerific Ring- This ring give its wearer a ten percent chance of undead type enemies miss critical damage upon thee]**

 **[Leather bag- Contains a hundred gold coins]**

 **[Skill Book- Magic Bullet LV1 -** **A ranged skill in which by emitting a energy ball of mana from the user magic pool it can be used to attack from afar]**

"Oh Damn! loos like we hit the Jackpot!" Finn said pleased by his loot.

Without hesitation He puts on the ring on his index finger and puts the other stuff in his inventory for later.

 ** _"That ring is made of bones you know that right?"_**

"So? that's why it's called Bonerific ey!"

 ** _"And now your armor is crap in the chest HA! also are you gonna read that book later and go back? I don't think you should go forward anymore"_**

"Now that you mention it I did see it was magical, maybe a little peek" He takes out the skill book and starts reading it.

 ** _"You didn't tell me if you are going to leav-"_**

Then out of nowhere the book glows and like some sort of trick words start to fly like magic in the air surrounding Finn in a circle while inserting new information on his brain.

"Whoa! Smowzow!"

 ** _"Did you feel that?"_**

"A bunch of information just got inside my head and it was like BAM! I didn't even had to read it all"

 ** _"Well that saves us a lot of time."_**

"Let's test this bad boy out!" He said

 ** _"Do you know how to use it for real or you just gonna make a weird pose and scream?"_**

"Maybe both"

The Blondie aimed his hand to the graveyard and them makes a finger Gun for giggles

Finn: Bang!

 ** _"Be serious Finn"_**

"Lump off! I am being s-"

Then he lets out a blue energy shot in which ends up hitting a grave and letting out a hole from it.

"Whoa...I wonder how much damage if i used the palm of the hand instead"

 ** _"I can't believe that actually worked..."_**

"I think I did a sloppy job because I concentrated only a little and it came out without warning.

 ** _"Gee, you managed to figure that out all by yourself?"_**

"I wish I could shoot you" He said annoyed

 ** _"You'd shoot yourself? how depressed are you?"_**

Sighs "Should we stop?"

 ** _"Fatigue is setting in quick, and we can't risk an injury. Heading back would be the best idea"_**

"I wonder if we can see that merchant again and maybe buy some food and water"

 ** _"With any luck. So unlikely"_**

Standing on the magical vortex that has being summoned after his victory, he disappears. The Hero goes back to the same place before he got into event

"Alright, gonna get my strength back and then bust up some more chumps.

 ** _"Go to sleep you fool"_**

"Oh shut up, you're not my mom!"

* * *

 **A\N: I remember watching a cool anime (who just got its second season! yeah this is a late note)** Named Dungeon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka? **I also will mostly use items and monsters from franchises in games you all know like Dark souls or Castelvania curse of darkness or even mangas! ANYWAY! I wish you all a good time**


	8. The Forest

**A\N: Here is how things will work my dear friends. Every time Shadow Finn talks his words will now be in Bold and Italic while the mysterious merchant will just be on italic so that way,it will be easier to understand who is talking.**

* * *

The blonde haired hero known as Finn Mertens had returned from his adventure in the Undead Skeleton type monsters Event and had returned to the same level where the latter had left just to see the merchant was still there.

 _"Oh! hey you're still alive? Hmm interesting"_

"You're still here? I thought you were going to be one of those types that show up only once in a while"

 _"Its been thousands of years since the last adventurer. I'm bored ok? can you blame me?"_

"Uhm...sorry? Anyway I am here and alive yes also I am in need of a few items" Finn said.

 _"Oh yeah about that, I decided that my currency will all be about gold coins instead of random like items that might be tradeable for items because its less complicated"_

"I guess it makes sense, I was never good with math anyway. Also I think I am going to give you a name"

 _"Oh really now? That's exciting, what name is it?"_

"You're very mysterious so maybe Noir?" Finn said with a finger on his chin.

 _"Noir huh? it has many meanings like Black or A series depicting mystery, violence and danger. Also regarding cynicism and fatalism"_

"Ahn...I just thought it was a cool name..." He said not knowing the meaning behind it.

 ** _"It can also mean dangerously sexy, mysterious, dark, elusive, and alluring. But how can we tell with that huge hood covering her body? hahahaha"_**

'Behave you idiot!'

 ** _"Make me human"_**

 _"I like it. Noir it is. Now what do you need?"_

"Well I have these for now and i wanted to sell it" He said showing five spinels and a Velvet blue.

 _"Oh I see! well let me see how much can I give you"_

Grabbing all the gemstones Finn sees that the merchants hands are like razor sharp steel gauntlets.

'Wow...that is sort of scary'

 **"Or maybe just for dramatic effect"**

 _"Hmmm...yes this should fetch a nice price"_

Getting those together she sees the price and then comes back with a pouch full of coins.

 _"Each Spinel is one hundred coins and Velvet Blue a hundred and fifty, with this you have now six hundred and fifty gold coins''_

"Sweet! With the amount i got it turns into seven hundred and fifty coins''

 ** _"Should take this chance and buy stuff"_**

"Alright then, what do you got?''

 _"That depends, what does an adventurer need after fighting so much? You need food and water to keep your body in shape since you can't stop to take a nap in the middle of the battle until you get to a safe zone"_

"eat, food and supplies would be a good place to start"

 ** _"No duh, Finn"_**

 _"Some levels are bigger then others and some enemies might drop food magically but also if you're lucky you might find normal animals you can slay and get their meat to cook you a meal...if you know how to cook that it''_

"Well...I am basic at it"

 _"But what do you like? Desserts? Meat? veggies? sea food?"_

 ** _"I think you should buy frozen raw meat and learn to cook like an adult"_**

"Learning to cook can come later. Right now, whatever food is available, lay it on me"

 _"How about I give you some examples? one of fruit, another of meat and then later a dessert"_

"That sounds good"

 _"Here I got something for you"_ The merchant said bringing a few dishes in front of Finn.

 **[Simmered Fruit-This sweet dish is made by heaping tasty fruits into a pan and simmering until it gets tender]**

 **[Meaty Rice-balls-The sweet and spicy meat stuffed into these rice balls will keep you full for some time.]**

 **[Apple pie-The crispy, flaky pie crust and sweet apples are a match made in heaven]**

All off it looked delicious for Finn but only one made him gasp "Apple pie! I hope it's as good as Tree Trunks" Finn said happy.

 _"That will be sixty coins"_

The hero with the blonde hair gives her 60 gold coins as a total for the food and then put on his storage.

 _"Thanks for your patronage, Anything else?"_

"You have any armor? mine is kinda scratched up" he asked curious

 _"Just sort is scratched up on the chest but what are you looking for?"_

"Maybe something with environmental resistance"

 _"You're in luck! I have this rubber armor that's great against electricity. A fire-breaker armor that's flame resistant, Or how would you like a Zora armor that will help with swimming?"_

''Hmmm... I would like to see The Rubber Armor Pretty please''

 _''Here you go"_

The armor was dark in color most of it but it had brown in color on the shoulders. Small golden details in specific places with plenty of buckles and a shine to it. The tights were the same. It was cool looking but the helmet was...a little ridiculous.

 **[Rubber armor- This armor has built-in electricity resistance thanks to its source material-an ancient marvel called "rubber."]**

 ** _"Would be useful against Lightning but..."_**

"Oh what are the odds of that?"

 _"You should get all of them, each piece gives a shock resistant feature, the head might look indeed like a fish. But you don't want a lightning bolt hit you in the face right?"_

"Yeah, helmets aren't my thing"

 ** _"Been rocking that bear hat for how long now?"_**

'I don't even have that hat with me right now man'

 _"Suit yourself then, this will be two hundred coins"_

"Aw yeah! Some lightning proof armor!"

The hero rejoices his new gear after giving the coins to her.

"Um is there a good place to change around here?"

 ** _"Afraid you might be inadequate Finn? Heheheh"_**

 _"just put the set complete in your inventory. Then next time you need it just do the Equip, you see the screen right? Like a video game?"_

"Right, thanks Noir"

 _"Is this all you want? or you want to buy more? Maybe some information about anything you have found and don't know its worth?"_

"Oh yeah. I found this dark rune on one of those skeleton guys'' Finn said showing it to her,which takes a look to it in his hands.

 _"Hmmm I see. This is a low grade rune with the power of darkness. It can be added to a weapon and damage monsters like draining their life force when you hit them and even more if they are weak against darkness like holy elements"_

 ** _"My kind of rune"_**

 _"It won't work on a weapon that has a element already only on one that is pure"_

 ** _"Why not that arm of yours Finn?"_**

'I don't want the power of darkness in my arm! I am a hero!' Finn said not liking the idea

 ** _"Who says heroes can't be dark?"_**

"How about a Hand-ax?"

 _"That'll work"_

 _"Do I need to pay for it too?"_

 _"Well Since its your first time getting one I'll do it for free but just this once"_

"Mathematical!"

He hands over the Ax and rune to the merchant who somehow crackles its knuckles and gets a small wooden hammer out of thin air

 _"A wooden hammer?"_

Landing the hammer on the rune it gives a sparkle, it does more times over until it quickly becomes dust. Then it puts in a bowl to mix it with a spoon like its making paste.

"That's a sturdy hammer..."

 _''Looks can deceive'' Her voice came with mischief._

The merchant stops mixing and starts chanting words that seemed like gibberish to Finn. But then in front of him Purple dust was coming out.

''And I thought that flame shield spell was weird''

Said substance envelops the weapon like a second skin giving it a somewhat faint aura of purple. A rune showing up on its blade.

 _"There we go,one shadow ax"_

"Wow it looks good,pleasure doing business with you"

 _"Don't mention it. Good luck"_

The lady had disappeared again like a shadow in the night with no light.

 ** _"Nice lady. And not annoying like that Choose Goose."_**

"Yeah I guess we do have enough"

 ** _"Well, let's suit up and get moving. I'm eager for more carnage"_**

"Chill out man" Finn said.

The hero goes forward to his next destination at the Unknown level in front of him.

 ** _"Are you ready for this? As you know the levels get more and more deadly"_**

''What can be worse than what we got so far'?

The door to the next level was covered in vines.

 ** _"I don't know...a vampire?"_**

"I've fought-"

 _ **"You barely survived those, and Marceline did all the work. Don't bother denying it."**  
_  
''It would totally be different right now!'' Finn said remembering the shenanigans with Marceline's vampire souls.

 _ **"Whatever, they are dead again in her belly"**  
_  
"You suck you know that?"

* * *

 ***Level 11***

 _''Ok just s_ tay silent for a while will ya? This places looks like a mini jungle. Every place seems to be covered in grass, moss, leaves and a trees around the environment.

 ** _"So nothing you're not used to? also don't bother,o_** _ **nly you can hear me, remember?"**  
_  
Finn looks up trying to see anything "At least its not dark"

 _ **"Look out for anything that wants to bite your face"**  
_  
''What can show up that I haven't see?'' He said passing by some trees.

 ** _"And that's how he died..."_**

The place was silent...a rather dangerous type of silence in where something bad might happen. Not like the place was a good spot for a picnic or whatever.

''I have a bad feeling about this''

 ** _"Oh really? that is a first" It said with a mocking tone.  
_**

''I feel like I am being watched''

 _ **"We most likely are"**  
_  
With the Ax in his Hands since he felt more in a lumberjack mood Finn walks forward.

"You'll have to get up pretty early in the morning to get the drop on me!"

 ** _"What, like 7 or so?"_**

Something was staring at the hero, many empty eyes indeed hidden in nature in a mix.

"I'm not discussing this with you"

 _ **"Whatever, I guess you already saw those walking trees ready to pummel you into the ground too right?"**  
_  
''Wait...what?"

The hero suddenly feels a sting hitting him right on his organic arm making him yelp.

"Ow! What the?"

When he looks he sees a sharp splinter as the source of pain, when turning to see where it came from the hero watches the trees moving.

 _ **"We have company"**  
_  
Three humanoid like creatures appear in front of the hero,if he had to ponder about it those monster looked like golems but from carved trees.

 ** _''They don't look so tough''_**

"Looks like nature did got the drop on me, well then...time to chop some wood!"

He said ready to use his new shadow ax. The golems start by aiming their arms in different angles to shower wood splinters at the hero with no change for him to escape. Finn jumps and dodges from the sides as best as he can while trying to find cover every second. Rolling his way around he hides behind a true tree that was not trying to kill him.

 _ **"C'mon these dudes are just cannon Fodder, just go there and branch them all up"**_

''I am just trying to keep splinters out of my face and body parts, those things are annoying ok?" Finn said.

Thinking quickly Finn climbs up the tree he was under surprising them

"HYAHH!"

He said with a scream and slices one in half with his Shadow ax and using said half like a shield to defend himself with other splinter attacks.

"You gotta do better then that if you want to take down this hero!" He said with confidence of his win.

 _ **"Don't get cocky fool!"**  
_  
One of them comes at the human head on, intending to smash him where he stood. Dodging that attack using the fallen comrade of theirs as a shield to get distance and then Aims his ax ready to slash and cut.

"I've had splinters before! Now you have no chances to get the drop on me" Finn said

He Dashes forward and Attacks with a left horizontal slash and then right giving no time. The Golem tries to defend itself with its arms. Wood and splinters flying everywhere as the human hacks away at it. But then he Backs away so the other one can't have a chance to get him. With a bold move Finn aim his fleshy finger to it and then yells letting out a bullet of mana that he had acquired. The magic bullet goes right through the Golem chest leaving a smoking hole. But it didn't had a heart so there was not point in making a hole to its chest but it did made damage since it burned.

"That would have been better if this thing had weak points..."

 ** _"Aim for the joints Finn!"_**

''You mean elbows, knees and shoulders?''

 ** _"No, I mean his face and claws. OF COURSE THAT'S WHAT I MEAN!"_**

"Ok then jeez. Hyahhh!"

He lunges towards them. Swinging his shadow ax Finn severs one of the Golem's arms. Using his momentum, he gets behind it and goes for the knees. The Purple energy envelops the ax sharp edge and then with a swift swing he chops down easy.

"No hunk of wood can stop me!"

 ** _"What about Morning Wood?"_**

''Morning what now?" Finn asked confused

 ** _"Ugh, nevermind..."_**

"I don't think they had anything interesting for us"

 ** _"Then go meet something else ahead and wait for something to drop out of the sky haha"  
_**

"You are such a nuisance"

Begrudgingly, our hero treks onward through the ominous terrain, unaware of the dangers ahead.

"What lurks here? I wonder"

 _ **"Ten gold coins says, giant Spiders"**  
_  
"You're on! I say evil predators. Like a bear or something"

Something starts coming out in the path making weird noises, it had antennas and look like one of those insects that are ground only sort of thing. It was way bigger then the normal ones.

"Wait are those..."

 ** _"Ants!"_**

"So I guess we were both wrong..."

Those ants were as big as Jake default body,having a reddish like coloration on their carapaces which serves as a warning.

 ** _"Fire ants! They're the aggressive kind!"_** _  
_

He backs away when one tries to bite him.

''Whoa! You aren't kidding!''

 _ **"Something tells me you need to be careful"**  
_  
"Could just look into their stats"

 ** _"Well they do look like no big deal but...ok"_**

''Ok I am going to attack now" He lunges to them trying to cut them.

 _ **"Of course..."**  
_  
Like the insects they are, the ants start swarming towards the human like ants to a picnic...a human picnic.

 _ **"Wait! those ants are not normal they are Explosive ants!** "_

''Are you kidding m-''

One of them starts glowing bright red before exploding,Sending the human into a tree.

''ughh...ouch that hurts but I'm ok''

 ** _"Told you to be patient but you never listen you dumb idiot"_**

"How about some advice instead of criticism, Shadow"

 ** _"Don't get close and don't get hit"_**

"Jeez...so helpful" Finn said rolling his eyes.

Seeing the ants coming for him the hero has some idea, aiming his finger towards the enemy he starts shooting mana shots of his magic at the ants with the best precision possible.

"Eat this you bugs!"

Like the tree golems the bullets went right through the explosive insects.

 ** _"If you could trigger a chain reaction you could blow them all up at once."_**

"Or blow myself up and my eardrums if they are super noisy"

 ** _"Since when have you ever worried about your own safety?"_**

"Since the last time I almost went to a real war"

 ** _"So your close encounter with Golb weakened your resolve? How pathetic can you be? What kind of hero are you?"_**

"One who does not need to be antagonized by himself" He said trying to get away from the swarm and shoot.

 _ **"Well its not like there's a hole you can lure them into!"**  
_  
"Then i will just make one" Finn said changing weapons to the Spear he had.

 ** _"They're getting too close!_ _Damn it Finn, do what I say and blow them up!"_**

''AHHHHHH!''

The blonde haired human jumps up and slam the Flaming spear on the ground with all his might. The result ends on a small explosion of fire, blowing back the combustible insects. Some of them blowing up, but the surroundings took more damage.

''How do you like That?''

 _ **"You ever hesitate like that again and it'll be the end of you."**  
_  
"I think I should use mana bullet less, I can feel myself getting tired when i use it"

 ** _"This should make good stamina training for you. Now keep going and for glob's sake Get a grip on yourself!"_**

"Whatever...dingus"

After subjugating the enemy Finn walks forward ignoring the smell of burned ants and ash. His path was starting to get full of vines he had to cut if he wanted to get through. Pulling out his ax he cuts his way through the green and brush to the other side. Weird noises start ringing in the air again but this time its not Ants.

"Hmm?"

 ** _"On guard human!"_**

Suddenly a bunch of flying insects appear, their appearance resemble wasps but much bigger now flying around.

"Oh fudge!" He said loudly

One wasp flies right at the human making him roll out of the way as the flying enemies are trying to sting him while he dances for his life in dodging and rolling.

"Damn it! Get out of my face stupid Bugs"

He swings his Weapon at them trying to cut them to pieces. But these bugs were just too fast.

 ** _"Shoot them down!"_**

They start shooting their stingers at the hero like a ranged spike attack and truth be told they are poisonous as well. The hero pulls out his Steel shield to protect himself from the incoming attack. It hits it and starts to get it all sticky because some goo is coming out.

''Gross, Now I gotta be careful not to let this touch any part of my skin''

 ** _"Well then it's a good thing you got new armor isn't it?"_**

I'm pretty Sure Rubber is not good against Poison and my iron armor is sort of not to well in the chest.

 ** _"Well then try to be smart for once and think your way around the problem!"_**

"Glob I wish my arm had destructive features"

Seeing no other option to beat poison shooting wasps he decides to use the same trick of magic to turn them to a crisp once he uses the shield to block and always keep himself on the move so they won't get him distracted.

 ** _"Make every shot count, you don't know your limits yet!"_**

"I'm starting to realize that now"

 _ ***Bang* *Bang***_

 _ **"Watch your enemy and learn their patterns."**  
_  
The wasps are flying in some kind of combat formation.

"I can't believe those things are actually smart" Finn said amazed

 _ **"They might be better then you in math too"**  
_  
"Fuck Math!"

 _ **"Ahahaha you sure you want to say that word?** "  
_  
''Math is evil''

 ** _"And yet your catchphrase is Mathematical..."_**

"That's my old catchphrase!"

Saying that he drops the shield on the ground.

"Well that is covered in poison now and I don't have anything to clean it. Dang it!"

 ** _"Better than risk it with running and rolling with no poison antidote"_**

"What I wouldn't give for some bug repellent..."

 ** _"Try the trees! Take the high ground!"_**

"How many are left?"

 _ **"I'd say about five"**  
_  
"I can manage that"

The last ones are trying to get the best of the hero but he runs to the trees and climbs them.

"Come get me fruit flies!"

 _ **"Really? Fruit flies?"**  
_  
"I don't know Wasp goals in nature are much less monster types"

More stingers come flying, almost hitting the human as he climbs.

 ** _"Now it is! run before they sting your butt you fool!"_**

"I want to just cut them and be done with it already"

 _ **"Try using that vine"**  
_  
Hanging from a branch was a conveniently placed vine. Grabbing that vine he Swings to his enemies like a Monkey, with a moment forward he slices them all up with his Sword, defeating the Wasps in a swoop.

"Yeah! Finally!" He said going back down with a jump and then with a thump on the floor he was back at it "Sheesh and I thought the forests in Ooo were dangerous"

 ** _"They have danger as well, these are all small fries. You're just rusty"_**

"Am not!"

 ** _"Then maybe start acting more like it, be more Aggressive and merciless to the enemy but don't be a fucking idiot!"_**

"I know what I'm doing! So clam up!"

The human shouted, just about sick of his shadow's nagging as he explores the treacherous jungle.

 _ **"This place looks bigger and bigger I would think we are in a actual forest if not for the artificial solar sun"**  
_  
"Shh! I want to get out of here still alive 'This Iron armor is starting to smell"

 ** _"Maybe if we're lucky we'll find a stream. You hear any running water?"_**

Finn Looks back at his Shield covered in poison and thinks that maybe he should put it back in his inventory for a reason of maybe being able to clean or just use it on something and poison them.

"I'll keep my surroundings check"

 _ **"Well in the meantime keep an eye out for anymore bugs."**  
_

"I wonder what else can end up showing its ugly mug around here" Finn said

 _ **"How about that?"**  
_  
As the shadow spoke, many way bigger caterpillars are crawling onto Finn's foot. His eyes go wide and let out his high pitch voice when he is startled.

"EWWW! get it off! get it off" He said disgusted

He shakes it off from his foot.

"What is wrong with this place?!"

 ** _"Its a Forest level, genius, you're just more used to undead skeletons huh? you've seen more disturbing things"_**

"Right...point taken"

Continuing onward the hero keeps a watch for no more surprise attacks in that terrain. soon enough he finds a water stream.

"I wonder where this comes from or if its drinkable"

 ** _"Pretty sure you regret not reading enough books"_**

"Books are lame and boring. I prefer hands on knowledge"

 ** _"You're not first class in Swords anyway"_**

"Says you! I've come far in my training"

 _"Really? Did you learn that Sword Technique Rattleballs taught you? oh wait you don't have the robot body for that IMPOSSIBLE SHIT!"  
_  
"Just keep doing that, you're insulting yourself."

 _"No, I'm just stating the obvious."_ _  
_

"I wonder if I can drink this water or if its possible to wash my shield"

 _" **Pay attention OK? got my hands tied to much with you not letting me inside"**  
_  
"Glob knows what else will jump over my skin"

 _ **"Hey it's not like there are piranhas in it"**  
_  
"Piranha are the least of my worries. What if I never get home?"

 _ **"Are you giving up?"**  
_  
"No I'm not...I just want to go back to my bed and see My friends"

 ** _"And what? Go back to being their errand boy? Trust me, by the time you leave this dungeon you will be a greater warrior than any of them. You'll be more legendary than that failure, Billy."_**

"HE IS NOT A FAILURE! you son of-"

Something makes a noise in the bushes and the hero quickly gets in a battle stance with his beautiful but also deadly Zora Sword

"Who's there? Whoever you are I am not in the mood right now!"

 ** _"Now don't be like that. Slaughter is a perfect stress reliever. Just ask Phoebe."_**

Then Out of the bloom two green giant insectoid like monsters show up resembling Praying Mantis but with red glowing eyes .

"What the glob?"

 **[Giant Praying Mantis- These creatures roam the forest area and are not that big of a threat when alone but when in groups, these enemies can be more of a challenge. Nests constantly spawn these critters, so be sure to take it out. They will attempt to bite off your head]  
**  
 _ **"Oh how lovely, its time for pest control now. Care to switch?"**  
_  
"I'm not letting you control my body! Now drop it!"

 ** _"Watch out for your head!"_**

"Whoa!"

He ducks as the Mantis tries to bite his head off, and thrust his sword right into its head with all his might

"Not Today!"

With a swift move Finn slices its head in two as its fluids spray out.

 ** _"Don't you just love that now they don't disappear but now their corpses remain for a little longer before turning to nothing in this dungeon?"_**

"Don't be creepy man!"

The other Mantis moves in to kill the human, swiping at him. Blocking its weird scythe like hands with his Sword he stands his ground.

"Stupid Strong Bug"

 _"For once Jake would actually come in handy here. He'd just squash these things. If he'd actually think to do it."_

The hero then backs away and throws the Sword at the Bug which stabs it right on the lower parts of its body. Then he does an acrobatic flip to the left and aims his metallic arm to punch it. With a shout The hero punches his fist into the bug, juices covering his arm.

"Oh...ohhhh! gross really wish I had thought this through"

 _"What's there to think about? Being covered in your enemies blood sends a warning to the others"_

"Forget that! Now I am gonna stink"

He said going to the river to clean his Arm, Sword and poisoned Shield of Insects guts.

"Forget about drinking this water, I don't know if its drinkable anyway"

 ** _"Ugh, you really have gotten weaker. You're afraid of a little blood and guts now? and here was i trying to cheer you on for doing a flip with armor on"_**

"If you want to smell like Guts be my guest, but I like to smell like I am not going to be avoided by everyone'' He stretches himself up and then back

"Let's go to the next level and maybe we get to find something else"

 ** _"Forests always have hidden treasures within. I hope you haven't lost your sense of exploration too"_**

''Well So far I don't seen anything. Where do you think the next level exit is? Everything seemed like a small hall covered in forest stuff but now it looks bigger'' Finn said looking around.

 ** _"Well hopefully it's not in an ant hill..."_**

''I'm sure we'll find something later on if we just keep going''

 ** _"Keep your eyes open for anything else. It's very clear this jungle wants us dead"_**

The blonde haired boy Starts Running around the small forest to see a way out. The wind and smell of grass is refreshing to Finn as it reminds him of Ooo and the grasslands that surrounded his old home.

''If my life was not on the line this could be a nice place to take a nap''

 ** _"You've been hanging around Jake too long..."_**

''Look! I can see a door over there,maybe its an exit''

 _ **"Hold on...It's way too easy..**."  
_  
''Giant bugs is easy now?''

 ** _"It might be a trap you imbecile, do you know nothing of improvement?"_**

"If it is a trap I don't want to wait around to find out"

When he starts to take a few more Steps, flying foes start to show.

 ** _Sighs "Glob Damn it Finn..."_**

 **[Vampire Moths-These airborne enemies can be dealt with projectiles or melee weapons when close enough to the ground. However, it is in your best interest to avoid contact of the clouds of toxins]**

"Wait...Toxic Clouds?"

 _ **"Focus Finn"**_

''I am focused!''

The moths start to release their toxic gas in the air like a defense mechanism. Backing away is all he can do so he will not be sprayed by such gas or breath in.

"I'll have to shoot these things down!" Finn said

 ** _"Oh if only you had a long Weapon with you like a spear or an axe to Throw at then"_ The shadow said filled with sarcasm.**

"You know the sarcasm is completely unnecessary" He said as he pulled out his ax and lined up his shot "Eat Darkness you Prick!"

He tosses the ax at the poison spewing moth. It hits one right on its bug face and is now dead.

 ** _"I'm so using that line"_**

"Aw yeah! Eat it!"

 ** _"Um Finn...How are you gonna retrieve it?"_**

"No Worries I'll get it back once i beat them all with more weapons"

 ** _"Throwing away your weapons is never a good idea"_**

The two remaining enemies start to release more toxins in the air to cover for the last one dissipating in the air, Finn pulls out his Sword.

"It's just like playing darts"

 ** _"Don't do that you idiot buffoon!"_**

"You have a better idea?"

 ** _"Jump, roll, dodge, slice but ALWAYS keep your weapon"_**

"If I get gassed I'm blaming you"

 ** _"Blame your sluggish movements."_**

And with that a surprise slap to the back by the shadow for extra motivation.

"Gah! Wait, since when can you touch me?!"

 _ **"Wouldn't you like to know?"**  
_  
He stayed silent and disappears going back to a normal shadow for now.

"Yes! That's why I asked!"

Turning his attention back to the deadly insects, he decides to deal with the shadow later.

"We are having a talk when this is done" He said screaming

A few minutes later of slashing and ax retrieving Finn had managed to pass by without any poison damage what a lucky bastard right?

"Who's sluggish now ya jerk?"

In the end only silence had talk back, looks like for now it was only him.

''Well...alright then...''

Walking on his own to the next level, the hero could only imagine what awaits him on the other side while wondering how his friends and loved ones are doing.

"I hope Jake is cleaning his room back at the kingdom and not living in his own dirt. I hope everyone is doing OK without me... Ugh, I'm sure they are. That stupid shadow was just trying to get in my head" The hero said.


	9. Spirit of an adventurer

**[LEVEL 12]  
**  
The hero of Ooo had come a long way. From level one to level twelve it was now when things start to get harder from before. The enemies would be stronger, the environment would change but nothing would take...the taste of Meat rice cakes.

"Hmmngh,These are really delicious, I gotta learn how to make these" Finn said while eating with his mouth full.

Entering the start of the next level Finn quickly saw it was a forest level again. The trees were tall and green like nature own giants, no wood golems had shown up. Danger aside,that place was quite beautiful. Feeling the wind going against his hair he sighs in relief for a second. After all this adventuring Finn could feel that the iron armor set was starting to feel lighter as the hero was getting use by its weight. His shadow persona had been quiet for a while but it would soon come back to annoy him that was for sure.

"Man I am so in my element right now"

Walking down a landscape feeling in the mood for some exploring of that area, sure it had a lack of a blue sky but that was not going to stop him. Looking at a certain distance he can see a small cave covered in moss that can be entered but there is also other ways to explore that Level by looking around for any sort of door that might lead to the next level and may show up more enemies...or was it all just a trick.

"Wouldn't be the first time I found something in a cave. After all I did found my way from the hall of egress"

Finn said remembering that tough challenge, mostly to himself and decided to move into the Cave the forest had to offer. Looking around the dark, moist cave the Human starts to explore.

"Ok now lets see what is going on here"

Walking in a straight line carefully, He sees torches illuminating the place with its warmth. Watching for any sort of trap and checking all corners for any surprise attacks or other things of that nature like traps and other dangers.

"I hope there's treasure in here. I have a feeling this is not going to just be a walk in the park" He said to getting close to a open area seeing something shining. "Oh well would you look at that? A whetstone! now I can sharper things up"

The hero said taking his Sword out and give it a test. But behind his path walls had show up out of nowhere blocking his chances to go back if he wanted.

"Oh cram. Well I know I am not alone, but I guess maybe a welcome sign would be great" Finn said rolling his eyes.

Taking His Trusty Zora Sword after making it sharper, He focuses on whatever would jump out first and kept its guard up, not letting it down for even a single second. But then growling can be heard,it may be another beast to fight.

"Who's in here with me? Show yourself! C'mon BRING IT ON!" Finn said ready to get it on.

Several shadowy figures are almost like coming out their hideout. When in the light the enemy in front of the hero has a Big Bulky body and wolf like appearance with red as blood fur covering its body...it could as well be Blood, but what was more interesting was that its jaw was made of solid steel and sharp fangs.

"Jeez, looks like someone had a trip to the dentist to make some upgrades" Finn said looking at the canine.

 **[Steel Fang Fenrir- A variant of the Fenrir but bigger and stronger, its jaw can break and shred stone like its butter]**

"Looks like your not a good Doggy"

The Fight starts by the Animal rushing forward to attack the Hero with its maw to bite his arm off. The hero quick reflexes allows him to maneuver and doge it, so he goes and tries to stab at the wolf monster with a thrust of his Sword right close to his thigh. The Fenrir growls in anger more then pain at the human. Now angry it rushes with speed trying to attack again jumping with its maw open, Finn defends himself with the Sword that is bitten on by his jaw who now was shaking the hero left and right in the air.

"Whoa! Whoa! Let go! This sword is brand new ya jerk!" He said while being swung

He shouted punching the beast right in his metal maw with his metal hand,it seems to work so doing it three more times leaving dents on its maw and releasing Finn.

"You don't scare me, you're nothing compared to the Lich or the Hug Wolves!" Finn said remembering the deadly hugs they give.

Now the Fenrir was really pissed off,how dare this human make low of him? Now was the moment to put an end to this. Their stares hardened and then charge at each other looking to deliver the kill-blow.

"HIYAHH!" Finn screams.

And just like in a old fashion Way The Wolf goes for a tackle using his weight for a better chance in trying to kill Finn with his claws and it seemed like it worked when he falls on him but...it only ended up landing on Finn's blade, stabbing straight through him. His Body is pushed to the left by him to get out from under the heavy canine.

"Like I said, I've faced tougher"

The wolf turns to dust and leaves something behind.

"Hmmm what do we have here?" He said taking a look

 **[Steel Fang fenrir Pelt- Very warm fenrir fur,it can be crafted in a Cold resistance clothing]**

"This'll will be useful if there's ever a winter level" He said grabbing the item and putting it on his inventory "Now how do I get out of here?"

The hero having no way back just decides to keep going forward deeper down the cave...until He starts to hear sizzling noises while walking, then while running at a normal pace, surprise! He finds a lava pit with several stone floors that were still standing. He could jump on these things and head to the other side, but as he was considering that plan, a classic Trap decides to show up. An Arrow had been shot and In quick reflex he manages to dodge it.

"Whoa,Seriously? Again?"

He said turning around to see the direction the arrow had been shot, seeing two skeletons with the better high ground, armed with bow and arrows were attacking him with fire arrows on fire.

"You think your tough? well lets see how tough you are"

Finn considers his options. He could use magic bullet to take out his assailants, or he could just run the gauntlet. This part was going to make it tricky as he would have to dodge and jump at the same time as the use of his Single spell would make him tired more easily the hero just also wanted to test himself, wanting to have more agility, strength and durability. So he stretches and backs up a few steps.

"Ok Finn you can totally do this"

He says focusing on the one floor tile and back up a bit waiting for the skeletons to fire so they could reload as their reloading took a while to finish, giving him plenty of time to jump without getting attacked. Backing up, he looks down on the one stone floor tile in the lava pit and dashes towards it and once Finn gets close, he jumps in the air and does some sort of front flip and lands on his feet softly.

The first part was done and he cheered. Now he had just a few more to jump on as he blonde was more confident now.

"Now let's see how well I perform" He said with a smirk.

The next floor is clear the same way he did with the first one, which was jumping and landing in the same manner, but now dodging some arrows as they fired upon him. He dodges them while front flips his way. Jumping on the final tile the skeletons are preparing to fire their arrows. But The hero didn't need to worry.

"Nice try bone heads! Maybe next time!"

And with amazing skill he either blocks or slice the arrows with his Weapon. Using the Sword edge to block two of the arrows as they were sliced in half and fell into the lava. As they reloaded, he gets the chance to attack them both as he jumped onto the second half of the bridge and slashed down the first skeleton right down to the spine. The other skeleton is surprised and feels afraid for the first time, but he gets a big kick to the jaw before he can act again. Making him fall into the lava meeting its end as he sizzled and burned into ash in the lava.

"Oh yeah! I am back in the game. Looks like you just couldn't take the heat" Finn said making a pun.

After enjoying his victory he sees something on the floor which was a small bow with and a few arrows. Although not magical but normal and classic hunter Arrows it was maybe a good idea to have them with him. But it only had three arrows left, so it had to save them for special occasions.

 **[Short Bow- standard bow with a lighter weight and a faster shooting speed than a longbow. Equip up to two types of arrows to give yourself immediate options in battle, hitting enemies from afar to gain the upper hand]**

"Got to save these arrows" He said Putting it over his shoulder like hunters do "Now what's next?"

Having done his part there there is only a path forward leading him to a long hallway lit with torches. Knowing not to be reckless the hero continues with caution watching for anymore traps or ambushes. Upon arriving at the area, He could see a Door. But there was a problem, there was a keyhole and needed a key to open.

"Great, now they're asking for Keys, and I have none"

The Hero adventurer starts to look for clues to the whereabouts of the key, and He ends up finding it suspended inside a cage chained to the ceiling when looking up.

"There it is. Now I just need to get it down here"

He thought while figuring out a way to get up there. luckily he wouldn't have to wait long for an answer as loud rumbling was heard. Getting ready for the next fight, He takes out sword and watches the very ground He was standing on shake violently as it crackles. A massive centipede monster with horns on it's head burrowed out of the ground and screeched loudly at the warrior. This fight looked like a test of strength.

"You must be the Guardian. Looks like this is gonna be tough"

 **[Underground Eater- A big horned Centipede creature with durable horns used to stab its prey,has a huge appetite and a strong stomach acid in which uses to melt anything that crosses its path]**

Dashing forward with a quick couple of slash attacks that pierced the centipedes armor slightly damaging it but it wasn't enough to kill it. The horrible creature was angry, so it spits acid shots all over the place. And each acid shot sizzled and burned all the way down to the ground (like something out of the xenomorphs from Aliens vs Predator) Finn, even though the armor was strong, didn't want to risk getting covered in that acid shit,since it was not made to resist that.

"This guy could melt the whole cave if I'm not careful. I need a weak spot"

Saying that he rolls over dodging its acid attacks barely for every time and with a mighty leap he uses his sword to climb up on the creatures back and dash towards it's head. The centipede saw the warrior approaching and opened it's mouth. It then starts shooting acid covered spikes coming out of it's mouth, these were very dangerous as they were coming at high speeds and even one of those would cause a lot of damage if he were to get hit. Being careful and feeling adrenaline pump on his body Finn sliced the spikes with His Zora sword and ducked down for whatever ones came a little too close but didn't hit. Some spikes managed to hit the front of his armor melting away the iron but it was not enough to hit any part of his body...close though.

"When the armor is too thick, Go for the head!"

Once getting close enough, he figures out how to get to the key and kill the beast at the same time. Putting up his sword and bringing out the bow and arrow, he charges at the creatures face and jumps as high as he could in the air. Many people didn't know that but Finn had learned a few lessons with bow and arrow from Huntress wizard and with putting two arrows in one attack, he aims at the two locks holding the cage and key in place.

"Days in the forest with magical lady, don't fail me now"

The arrows were fired and traveled at high speeds as they pierced the locks. The cage then dangles and the key falls out of it's holding place.

"YEAH!"

He shouts grabbing hold of the key right before it fell and as if everything was in slow motion, quickly switches weapons and brings out its sword again. What was that feeling? It reminds him of the old days. When he was just a boy with a sword on his hands and the energy to take the entire world, wanting to slay Evil, save princesses. Something happened within his interior. His blade suddenly now was being imbued by some sort of blue flames while something can be heard on his head like a announcement.

 **[*Adventurer Spirit*]**

Feeling like his whole body was heating up from inside Finn lets out furious war cry as he drops down with the sword pointed downward and...

THRUST!

It hits the centipede right on top of his head hitting its brain which was it's very weak-spot. The enemy screams in agony before collapsing on the ground now dead.

"Smow-zow that was awesome!''

 ** _"You won't be screwing around anymore" The shadow said returning._**

'' And where have you been? ''

 _ **"None of your business blockhead. Aren't you happy to see me?"**  
_  
"Are you expecting a hug?"

 ** _"I don't do hugs."_**

The boss monster then turns into dust leaving a few Items on the floor. First it was two potions one of lower grade and two of medium grade. There was also another book on the floor that resembles the skill Book Finn got from Mana Bullet.

 **[Acid ball Skill-book- Allows whoever reads to cast a spherical ball of acid able to melt rocks. The size and power depends on the user skill to it]**

Finn: Hmmm...should I try taking this?

 ** _"The ability to melt your enemies? Why not?"_**

"I'm not certain"

 ** _"Why the hesitation? Any power is good."_**

"Seems a little out of my style" He said

 ** _"Now is not the time to be picky!"_**

"Stop pressuring me!"

 ** _"I'm trying to make you see sense."_**

"ughh fine! Geez I'll take the Book"

The Hero Said getting the item and opening it to his eyes. The same thing happens as before and he automatically learns the skill in the book.

"Whooooooa!"

 ** _"Well let's try it out"_**

"Now that I've gotten stronger I feel I can finally take on whatever lies beyond that door where I will escape this dungeon and back into the real world. As much as I love killing monsters and looting good stuff, I miss my real home."

 _ **"Aren't you going to ask what was that sound in your head was that made you feel stronger?"**  
_  
"Oh...yeah something like that did happen, what was it?

 _ **"Check your Status"**  
_  
"My What now?"

 ** _"Your Status you Doofus! This situation is like a game don't you see? you can see how much agility, dexterity, strength and all that shit about yourself"_**

"I never thought of using the observation skill on myself"

 _ **"Afraid they might give you a title of Lady heart Destroyer? haha!"**  
_  
"WHAT? NO! WHAT? UGH!"

 ** _"Just hurry up and do it"_**

"You're one nasty little thing"

He Does so seeing information about himself.

* * *

 **Name: Finn Mertens**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Species: Human**

 **Occupation: Hero, Adventurer, explorer**

 **Strenght: 20 Agility: 11 Endurance: 11 Intelligence: 11 Sense: 11**

 **Has Acquired the Title Adventurer Spirit. This skill uses the hero own determination and fiery energy to double boost his stats while adventuring**

* * *

"Whoa...that is so cool I even can see my stats like a game" Finn said impressed

 ** _"Huh...I was expecting something funnier"_**

"Sorry to disappoint" He said sarcastically

The hero then uses the key on the keyhole to open the door and turns it, hearing clicking noises as he backed away. The door ground open with a very loud noise, Then Quickly enters inside the room but then...The door behind closes quickly enough to spook someone in surprise...Meaning there was no turning back now.

"Someone has a hype for the dramatics"

Keeping his guard up he then sees the same wooden and stone door over at the far end of the large open arena.

 ** _"I smell a boss fight"_**

However, As he was saying that some weird drool dripped on the ground and curious, He looks to see what just was that dripping. With eyes wide as place Finn immediately dodge rolls out of the way Before something hit the lad.

"That was close!"

Saying that the monster dropped down from the ceiling, it was like a giant squid like monster with one giant eye and it had several mouths on it's body, like something out of a nightmare but not worst then the Monster Finn had to face to get His Demon Blood Sword.

 **[Surprise Mutant Squid- A freakish monster that loves surprise attacks. Once in his clutches you better hope that the fact it has so many mouths then it will eat you sooner and painless, watch out for its tentacles]**

"Well aren't you the freak show? But not the ugliest, the first one to strike WINS!"

 ** _"Yeesh, what the hell is this thing?"_**

"My next slay that is what"

Trying out his new spell Finn concentrates and stretching his arm forward a green chemical like substance shows up on his hand, seeing how its working he tries launching an acid ball to the beast, since it had so many mouths it could be a weakness just like the eye. When it goes down the hole the thing starts to screech in pain and oh boy was it loud.

 _ **"Sounds like someone has indigestion, hahahaha..awn wish i had some ice cream"**  
_  
Feeling confident he makes and throws several acid balls at several of the creatures open mouths not letting it have a go. The attacks burned the creature from the inside and caused some of his sharp teethed mouths to close for good. But while it damaged the creature, it didn't kill it as it was still alive and kicking, Just before Finn could come up with another plan of attack, the squid monster uses one of it's tentacles to smack Him away, He see's it and blocks the attack by quickly summoning his shield, but it sends him flying to the wall anyway.

Lands on his feet "AGHHH! Damn, that was a close call!"

 ** _"I say we slice this thing up"_**

Screeches is all the hero can hear. The beast was now pissed off as it used some of it's tentacles to attack the Adventurer, Finn uses his ax which is giving a eerie purple glow and ducks down the first one and cutting it down to the middle. Black blood poured out of the wound as it roared in pain, it then used the two other ones to try to grab him, but then he jumped in the air and did a super slash attack, cutting two of them in one hit.

"Eww! Black blood is worst blood"

 ** _"Black is a good color for anything"_**

Finally having enough, It used the fourth tentacle and managed to grab his leg when he landed down and got caught and lifted up in the air leg first, dangling upside down as she met the creatures gaze. It might look like he is trouble if not by the fact that this dumbass boss gave him a opening with it's weak-spot, which was it's only one giant eyeball. Smiling, he takes out the bow and arrow and brought out the last arrow.

"Say cheese"

Finn said closing one eye and aimed for the eyeball with the only remaining arrow, and this one would be special as his skill was doubled on by Spirit of Adventurer having a flaming blue arrow.

"Let's see how you like this!"

He shouts as the arrow was fired and it was aimed for the creatures eye. And right before the fiend knew it...It's eyeball blew up, blinding it for good as it let go of Finn's leg. Making him drop to the ground and landing softly.

 ** _"Bullseye"_**

"Equipping and unequipping Items like this sure makes things easier"

He said Summoning Zora Sword on his Left Hand and the Axe on his Right Hand, it felt slightly heavier with time but pumping up was also the adrenaline. With a fierce warrior's cry, He charges straight at the monster with all speed and fury combined. The beast was blind and too weak to ever try to attack him so it just flails it's tentacles madly in a last ditch effort to try to stop him. With slash after slash, black blood splashes everywhere as Finn hacks the beast to pieces.

"Time to end this"

Using his weapons to climb up on the last tentacle making it feel more pain as it was raised up and with a perfect angle, he spots the weak-spot which was the heart that was located right where the eyeball was right before it blew up.

"Time to shatter your heart, don't take it personal,its not you its me"

The hero of Ooo said as he then climbed up and started running in a straight line, with all of his powers at full blast, he jumps for one last time and ignites his sword with Blue flame and his ax in purple darkness.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" He screams with glee.

With one final slash of his weapons, it was over! the beast's heart had been cut in half and it screeches uncontrollably and starts running all over the place while the he took cover watching the creature run in pain as it was bleeding out fast.

"Wow...guess I was a little Brutal?"

 ** _"Are you telling me your enemies back then never bled?"_**

"Well... not often...I can't remember"

At long last, the Squid monster that, was practically a boss, was slain and with that his body had turned into Dust Leaving Some Loot for Finn Consisting of Gold Bars.

"Wooho! Aw score!" He stores the gold in his inventory.

 _ **"Not bad for someone who was grossed out a minute ago"**  
_  
"I did slay it so shut up"

The hero said going to the door who glows in a very bright light before it opens up.

"Whoaa!"

 _ **"Well then. Shall we go see what else awaits us?"**_


	10. Safe for now

The blonde haired hero of Ooo had faced against some of the most difficult challenges and nasty looking creatures that tried to kill him on a daily basis, but they were faced with defeat by him, who only got stronger against adversity in the Dungeon, but even the best of heroes gets physically tired. Now he was entering another room after defeating another foe.

Sighs "Haahh..."

 _ **"What's the Problem?"**_

"I'm just getting a little tired that's all" Finn said.

 _ **"Well for our sake you better hope there's a rest stop nearby"**_

Finn needed a place to catch his breath but would there be even more enemies ahead? Either that or wait outside for something to re-spawn or whatever.

"I'm going in"

 _ **"Not like you have a choice since the exit is sealed behind us"**_

Putting his hands on the door he starts pushing it with all his might as it starts to slowly opening up for him. The door opens to reveal a room with no other sort of door that would make you go forward,left,right or even up. It was sort of a basement,the floor and walls where made of solid limestone. But what was interesting was Two Treasure chests right ahead waiting to be found.

"I love treasure chests but this looks too easy"

 ** _"What are you talking about?"_**

"There's two chests here with no guards. What if one of them is a trap?" Finn said making a point.

 _ **"Bang your Sword on it then check it out"**_

"That sounds a little stupid...but better then nothing"

Walking up to the first chest the hero touches the tip slowly with his sword and waits for anything to happen...but nothing happens.

 _ **"Looks like this one is clean as it didn't jump to chew on your torso"**_

''Thank you for that image..." He said sarcastically as he opens the chest.

 **"You're welcome"**

The human tries to open and look inside the treasure chest,but what he founds looked like to be a normal looking dagger in which had a resemblance to a kitchen knife but...it had a suspicious vibe to it and also looked _wickedly sharp._

"What do we have here?" Finn said with a smirk.

 **[Ghost Blade- A mysterious knife made from a unknown alloy,it may not look like much however, it has a special enchantment in w _hich can inflict damage upon ghosts and their astral bodies]_**

''Oh man! this is sweet! not only is perfect for some quick stabbing action but it can also damage ghosts" Finn said impressed.

 _ **"Now that's more like it! Look for anything else"**_

More treasure was inside the chest besides the blade. A gorgeous silver headdress with a blue glowing stone on it beautifully made. There was a bangle made of Gold with five Pearls carved into it looking majestic. Two precious gemstones in the color green and red Being valuable just by looking, obviously Emerald and Ruby.

"This reminds me of my first time treasure hunting" Finn said

* * *

 **[Emerald- Although small in size,a precious gem]**

 **[Ruby- A large Precious Gemstone]**

 **[Elegant Headdress- The rare stone set in this headdress has made it a one of a kind.]**

 **[Gold Bangle with Pearls- The fantastic Craftsmanship of this accessory makes this a valuable item]**

* * *

 _ **"Imagine the cash we could get from all this! And this is just the first one. Quick! look in the other one."**_

"I never really had much use for money back in my house that's why it was always so full of gold...until we fucked it up"

 _ **"Well maybe now you'll know to be smarter with it. And that bastard Kim-Kil-Wan won't try to take our house again."**_

"Oh c'mon it was not in our contract"

 _ **"Yeah it was still in Marceline's name and the bitch sold it to him for some badass instrument knowing we live there, the nerve of both of them. The bastard tries to evict his father and uncle and the bitch vampire sells us out. I swear next time there's a crisis we should see just how well they get on without us!"**_

"Well Marceline was the one who absorbed that evil giant vampire king soul right? no one could put a dent in that cloud of evil" Finn remembers who that was no vampire but more of a demonic incarnation.

 _ **"And where the hell was she when Ooo got turned into a 4 way freak show? Oh that's right. She was A FUCKING MARSHMALLOW!"**_

"That thing was hella strong to anyone man I got turned into many things too. A lumpy space person and a fire elemental guy urging for carnage" He said tapping on the next chest.

 _ **"I will admit. being a fire warrior was pretty fun."**_

"It was like a cage of anger every damn second" The Chest seems to not be a mimic.

 _ **"Admit it Finn. You enjoyed the fighting. And if you could do it again you would."**_

"I only fight when I want it"

Opening the chest with his hands it felt a little more heavy this time but nothing he can't take care of, he was surprisingly strong for someone with no visible bodybuilder muscle.

 _ **"You should train more... Ugh the fact Ooo was saved by fucking LSP the WORST princess in all of Ooo is just...UGHHH! Damn Ice King and his stupidity! He could have prevented all of that if he had any fucking brains left! I didn't expect anything from our little grass impostor."**_

"Did you know that being stressed out all the time is bad for you?"

Inside the Chest was first of all two boxes of different colors and substances. The last one was one of Finn favorite things in the world...another SWORD! looking at it gives it a feel that its a very well done piece of craftsmanship of a weapon. The blade is question is a double-edged arming sword with a narrow ricasso and a wide, shallow fuller that runs almost the entire length of the blade,the lower part of the blade he sees the golden cross-guard which resemble outstretched wings.

"Whoa...this Sword gives me a feel that only a Royal knight of a Kingdom would use to defeat the evil doers!"

 **"We see about that"**

* * *

 **[Mighty Elixir-Grants a might effect, which strengthens your body and mind to boost your attack power with all weapons]**

 **[Tough Elixir- Grants a toughness effect, which fortifies your bones to strengthen your defense. Best to use before facing off against hard-hitting enemies]**

 **[Royal Broadsword- This sword is awarded to knights who achieved remarkable feats. A sharp symbol that balances strength and beauty as elegantly as this one is a rare find]**

* * *

"Oh! more potions,i never take time to look up for things like that back home,this is gonna come in real handy"

 _ **"You shouldn't rely on elixirs. Train your body."**_

"I don't have a safe place to do that you dummy" Finn said with a pout

The hero Puts His new found Weapons and items back on his Inventory and changed his damaged Iron armor for the Rubber Set fitting on his body, mostly because it was comfy and lighter.

"Now this looks better and lighter too I feel much better and it smells better" He said putting the new sword behind his back.

 _ **"I hope you're prepared for whatever comes next"**_

"Actually I think I want to rest a bit yawn"

 ** _"...Why Finn? Despite everything you still refuse to let loose. You refuse to tell those friends of yours what they need to hear. Why?"_**

"I'm tired, just let me sit down here for a while OK? try not to be a bother"

 _ **"We should wait until we're in a safe area. Unless you plan to use those chests as a bed."**_

"Maybe if you could turn into a bed you would be more useful" Gets up "I'll turn back to see if by any means the doors will open"

 _ **"Excuse me for not being an all powerful shadow."**_

Having nothing else to do there the hero comes out of the room to return to where he came from if he was lucky.

"Maybe there's another way out and I just didn't see it..."

 _ **"Are the doors still closed?"**_

"I didn't hear them close behind us"

 _ **"Go take a look"**_

With no other option the human checks the way he came in. Seeing now that the doors were now open since he defeated all the foes the cave had to offer at the time and was slowly walking his way out of of that mini dungeon.

 _ **"Well, that went well. Now let's clear this level"**_

"I hope its quick"

Finn looks for the entrance to the next level. The artificial sun light hits back on his face as he gets out.

"Back in the light. That's better''

 _ **"What better place to slice some heads?"**_

"Well what better time to try out this sword?" He said traveling inside the woods of that rather big level waiting for anything to jump at him "I feel silly with this head set of the rubber armor"

 _ **"Says the boy who walked around in a bear hat all his life"**_

"Hey! That hat was my style"

 _ **"You sure it wasn't just to contain your overgrown hair?"**_

"That was one time!"

 _ **"Wonder what happened to that hideous witch anyway."**_

''Probably hanging out with other witches and make them jealous of her new hair"

 ** _"You know before they got all evil and tried to eat us. Those fruit witches were pretty hot"_**

''Ughh! don't remind me of that''

 _ **"Why because of our adopted dad's psychological trauma?"**_

''No because of the weird apple stuff that happened covered in teeth. Now hush i gotta concentrate'' Finn said

 _ **"On the noises coming beyond those bushes? Whatever it is, it sounds big and angry."**_

''I feel killing intent'' Draws sword

"So you're some sort of Martial artist now? Oh i can feel the energy!"

"What?"

 _ **"Ugh! For crying out loud, watch a real movie or read a book!"**_

''If i had any right now i would! Is nagging in my ear all your good for?''

Then something comes out of the bushes.

''Oh snap!''

"Hello, big, green and ugly"

Coming from the hideout was a group of green looking creatures resembling Orcs, their weapons looking to be crude, deadly and jagged like it should be for them. Finn pulls out his Zora sword and Royal broadsword, trying dual wielding.

 _ **"You sure you want to waste more energy trying to Double team these guys? There is weight difference with those two Swords"**_

"Don't worry, I got this, you said you wanted me to train right? what better change then now?" Finn said with a smirk.

With mean glares and no words to spare,two orcs rush forward to attack Finn after a battle cry. One was using a War hammer and the other a battle axe, who looks would only scream ORCISH to the hero, almost stone like yet sharp weapons that would hurt like hell.

 ** _"Something tells me that is stronger then steel"_**

'They're big, but not too fast. And I doubt they're smart either' Finn thought after a few seconds looking at them.

Having quick feet after all the running on his life,Finn dodges the two weapon users. Then when one tries to chain its attack Finn is seem jumping off the way when the war hammer slams into the ground.

"TAKE THIS!"

Swiping both swords horizontally at the same time with all his might, Finn takes the war hammer user head clean off. Weirdly enough some sort of small cube came from his corpse when he was defeated. The Battle axe user was angry and start swinging left and right while running towards the hero. Backing up, the Hero waits for an opening.

 _ **"Better do something before you turn into dead meat"**_

Hides Zora sword "If you think swinging like a idiot will help,think again"

He said aiming his arm towards the enemy and in a quick shot yells his spell **Acid Ball** right on the floor aiming to his legs. When the beast steps in it he roars in pain from the burning sensation.

"Looks like you have met with a terrible fate"

With that said Finn swings his new Sword like a bat towards its head Cleaving it clean off.

 _ **"Now that was Nice"**_

"Still at the top of my game!"

 _ **"Where is the blood?"**_

"I mean its a dungeon,maybe they are not meant to bleed? Magic and stuff its weird. But hey at least I stay clean"

 _ **"Sometimes it just comes out or not and..."**_

"No time to worry about it. Let's get out of here before something else shows up."

 _ **"No you fool! look at their corpses dissolving there, you can see small looking blocks from where they died don't you think that is weird?"**_

''Now that you mention it...' The hero makes a thinking face.

 _ **"Something tells me this is important so we should keep killing them until it stops"**_

More of them start coming ready for battle,some using daggers while others wielding greatswords.

''Not that I really have a choice!''

The hero fights for his life against the incoming green tide of death clashing swords with them. Orcish Arrows fly left and right almost hitting his body, good thing the shadow was there to watch his back and warn him. Oh! What a bad time to wear rubber. Using his sword he blocks, slices and deflects the oncoming projectiles.

 _ **"You're better with the Sword then one might think. And here I thought you were just an amateur swinging your sword and screaming adventure"**_

"Like I said, I've grown. HYA!" He said while shoving his foot on a Orc crotch.

 _ **"Looks like someone likes to play dirty"**_

"What? His face was too high"

"How many did you beat already?"

"I counted at least 7...they are not really that tough it feels more like dolls with a manual in their heads to follow"

Almost like hearing Finn talking a different type or Orc enemy shows up, this one having a black colored,red eyes and bigger fangs, in his hands was a Orcish Mace in triple size then the average.

''Well well,you think he's the guy in charge?" Finn said not intimidated.

The beast roars with all his might and Jumps in the air doing a powerful overhead strike, hitting the ground. The human can feel the sheer force behind that attack, it was a warning that the fight was about to take cover.

 _ **"This one may be trouble"**_

 **[Black Orc- A variant of its native green counterpart,its Strength and brutish nature is a sign of its power and skill while handling a weapon]**

"Alright big guy, let's dance!"

Hearing Finn taunting him to come forward, the orc rushes showing that even though his body is big, there is not that much decrease is speed. Making a overhead Horizontal strike Finn raises his sword to block the Orc attack

 **"You want to block a powerful strike from someone stronger then you? whelp! grit your teeth hero"**

Little did the shadow know it was a feint from the human. Moving at the last second he rolls to the side leaving the weapon to hit the ground and takes the chance to stab his body.

"HYAH! think again, I've survive big ugly guys like you before,size means nothing!"

The beast roars in anger and spin his weapon around like he wants to make a tornado in which the boy backs away ready to move at any moment.

 _ **"Climb that tree"**_

Seeing no reason to argue, Finn climbs up the tree trying to get far away from the monster reach.

"Cmon you big ugly bastard, try to get up here! Oh wait you can't cause your FAT!" Finn laughed.

His taunt was cut short when the Orc started hitting the tree, shaking it greatly.

"Whoa! Seems to me he really is sensitive about his body"

 _ **"He's a mindless beast that only knows battle and carnage"**_

Said beast keeps bashing at the incredibly durable tree, hoping to dislodge the human. The human screams after he jumps from the wood hideout aiming his sword at its forehead. The beast looks up to see the human coming at him, but his world soon comes to an end when the big sharp sword plunges itself deep on his cranium.

 **"Well done Finn. You didn't hesitate. That's good. Now let's see if our friend here had anything good on him"**

"A praise from you? Must be my lucky day" Finn said with a sarcastic tone.

After that a lot of mini boxes that had come out from all the monsters corpses that had turn to smoke start to group together almost like forming something. Then it stops to reveal a classic looking treasure chest made of wood.

"Huh. Ok i didn't see that coming,neat" Finn said with a smile.

The human walks up to the chest ready too pull it open but something happens. What looks like a row of teeth shows up under the chest, before snapping shut around it.

"Hey! What gives!? I earned that fair and square!"

Something rises up from the dirt resembling a huge purple flower but its not the kind you really want to put your nose close to sniff it.

"Ok you stupid weed, either cough up my loot or get whacked!"

The 'weed' opens its mouth revealing layers of teeth showing its carnivorous nature. It Roars at the hero almost hitting him with plant saliva.

 _ **"I guess that's a no"**_

''Fine, I'll finish this quick'' With his sword in hand Finn runs right for the stem of the plant. ''Best way to deal with a plant is to chop it down!

It starts moving around like it was a snake wiggling around stuck to the ground, something tells him that this plant is not going to stand around and take it. The hero takes swipes at its root to cut it down but That thing is faster then what he anticipated and smashes its own head on the ground like a weapon making the floor shatter.

"Whoa!"

 **"This thing is tough like iron"**

"I gotta find its weak spot!"

 **"How so?"**

"I don't know it's usually obvious"

The carnivorous plant starts making vines full of spikes to come out of the floor to pierce him like a skewer. The hero dodges the best he can while slashing at the vines.

"OK new plan! If you can't chop it down, burn it!"

 **"Are you sure? you look pretty tired before"**

"I'm not letting this thing steal my hard earned treasure!"

 _ **"Try your best then I suppose"**_

The hero ran in to get close, dodging the plants various attempts to kill him, readying his acid spell. But then something starts to happen to the plant head and it appears that its going to throw up.

"Ohh I know that face. Jake makes it when he eats too much Ice cream"

 _ **"Back away you idiot!"**_

The hero jumps to the side as the plant basically pukes it's guts out. Stomach acid comes out burning and melting anything that comes in contact with.

"Aw sick!" He said grossed out

 _ **"I hope he doesn't melt the treasure."**_

"Hey Ugly! Spit it out now!"

 _ **"Watch out for the floor"**_

All the acid turned the ground into a hazardous terrain.

"Great now I gotta put that I was outsmarted by a plant?"

 _ **"You should try shooting something at him,maybe arrows...oh yeah you don't have any. You depend too much on Swords and Magic and get yourself tired"**_

"Hey! I don't see you coming up with anything!"

 _ **"Use your flame-spear, idiot"**_

"But its sooooo heavy and I don't know how to shoot fire from it just sort of comes out with I make combos"

 _ **"You have a better idea?"**_

"How about I throw my sword at him like a boomerang?"

 _ **"Hopefully not like an actual boomerang"**_

"I throw one of my swords and he gets distracted for a second which I attack then"

 _ **"Fine, let's do it. Who knows, maybe you'll get a new skill out of this"**_

"It's not so easy"

 _ **"I said maybe, didn't I?"**_

"AHHHHHH ATTACK FIRST THINK LATER!"

Charging forward, Finn's Zora sword ignites with Spirit of adventure and he throws it at the vicious vegetation.

"Pierce through it my mighty Sword"

 _ **"Lameeee!"**_

The sword flies like a flaming spear into the plant, hitting right on its Stem piercing it and then bursting with fire.

"Awe yeah!"

 ** _"Newbie Luck"_**

"Oh get stuffed! Now cough up my treasure ya weed!"

The plant falls on the ground like a log after getting the lethal attack to its body, now defeated. Our triumphant hero walks up to the pulled weed and pulls it open.

"Give it!"

The head starts moving again like its gagging on something bad to the stomach and then...

 ** _"BACK AWAY!"_**

With a HUGE burping sound the plant spits the treasure chest away from its digestive system.

"Ugh, gross. Hope the stuff is intact"

When he goes to open,a generic treasure chest music tone starts playing

"Um, where is that music coming from?"

 _ **"Why do I feel like screaming Hyah more often? Oh! shiny! Yeah give it to daddy"**_

''Don't be weird. Please''

From the chest comes out a kite looking shield in the color blue and decorated with a color that resembles gold at the borders,the most interesting is the draw of a golden dragon on the center of it like a crest or symbol.

"Oh look at that,a new shield"

"Lets Observe its sweet stats and judge its worth"

 **[Dragon Crest Shield- An enchanted Blue shield that once belonged to a nameless knight** _._ **Contains** **three different attributes of defense. It greatly reduces fire damage but also in second to magic and third to lightning]**

"I gotta say I enjoy the design to this one, it looks great" Finn said

 ** _"Now we're prepared for a dragon. If we ever come across one"_**

"Hold on I gotta get my Sword back"

The hero said going to the plant corpse still there, He Tries to put it out but it was really put deep there.

"Uhnnnng c'mon"

 _ **"Is this the end for yet another sword in your hands?"**_

"No, I can get it! HNNNN!"

He pulls harder and when it comes off,the hero falls on his butt when he retrieves the weapon.

"Whoa!"

 _ **"Hahahahaha"**_

"Oh shut up..."

* * *

Getting off his buns the hero continues onward to the next challenge after pillaging for weapons,not really having a plan of where he was going but it would come with time.

"Ugh, I don't even remember where we are..."

 ** _"I think your forgetting we are in what appears to be a forest and level thirteen I guess? maybe its hard to remember so many things. Besides your Sword is starting to get a little bit cracked!"_**

"I'll just have to make it last, besides swords in battle have to go through this"

 _ **"To be fair that silver looking Sword was pretty Durable to start just now. Your Swords usually break sooner"**_

"Oh come on I haven't been through that many swords"

 **"Don't lie to yourself Finn"**

The hero hides his Silver looking Sword in the inventory and uses his Royal Broadsword.

"I get in a lot of fights alright? Weapons tend to break in the process!"

 _ **"A great Swordsman can slice his enemies with no threat to their weapons even with a butter knife"**_

"Well excuse me for not being a master! And who can even do that?" Finn asked

 ** _"I accept your apology"_**

''UGHHHH!''

 _ **"I think I see something right ahead of us. It seems to be some sort of metallic door with a...really gigantic looking stone golem with four arms and a battle axe in each arm? hmmm this can be a problem"**_

"Whoa! I mean,its not like I can't fight that but...I'm a bit tired"

 _ **"I don't know...he is not even moving''**_

"So, maybe we could sneak past him?"

Its Gaze meets Finn right away and its empty eyes start to glow red.

"Those who wish to go pass this door must go through three tests of wits to proceed. Fail and face consequences"

 ** _"Aw crap..."_**

"Hey, believe it or not I have learned from my quests. Maybe I can do this...I hope" The Hero said walking towards the golem who stays there looking forward.

"Answer me three riddles and the path will open"

"I accept your test"

 _ **"Why do challenges always come in threes?"**_

"I can fly but have no wings. I can cry but I have no eyes. Wherever I go, darkness follows me. What am I?"

 _ **"Now what Genius? you suck at these"**_

"I've seen plenty of stuff that fly without wings...We just gotta visualize..."

Closing his eyes Finn uses his imagination to find the answer.

"hmmmmmm 'What would PB say? LSP floats but she has eyes...What cries without eyes...Wait!'

In his minds a crying LSP appears he then imagines her without eyes but crying anyway

'She looks just like a... CLOUD!' "The answer is a cloud"

 _ **"A very ugly and purple cloud"**_

"Correct"

"YES! I did it! Jake would be so proud"

 _ **"Save the celebration. You still got two more to answer."**_

"Next Riddle. I'm tall when I'm young, I'm short when I'm old. What am I?"

'I'm tall when I'm young, I'm short when I'm old? A snow-pile?'

A pile of snow appears in his head.

 _ **"Really? I don't think a bunch of snow is the answer"**_

'Well it gets shorter as it melts doesn't it?'

The snow starts to melt.

 _ **"Next time you have a birthday party you should blow the candle and wish for a bigger Brain"**_

'Hey-wait a second...candle...'

The snow turns into a candle.

'They start tall but grow short when lit!'

 _ **"Well aren't you smart?"**_

"The Answer is CANDLE!"

"Correct"

'Come on man I was not that far off with the snow pile.'

 _ **"Snow is water can water really get smaller when older? that's weird and I won't admit it until proven wrong"**_

'Well for once your taunts actually helped.'

"You've done well but now there is the third and last Riddle"

 _ **"Bring it on!"**_

"What question can someone ask all day long, always get completely different answers, and yet all the answers could be correct?"

"How's your day going?"

''...''

The construct lets go one of his axes and starts rubbing his chin in contemplation like he was thinking about the meaning of life.

 _ **"Should...Should we just...go?"**_

"The correct answer is "What time is it?" But your answer is...acceptable"

The huge being starts moving himself out of the way from the door leaving it open for the Hero to pass before he goes back at being immobile, maybe until he leaves.

"Yeah! we did it! Right now it's Adventure Time!"

 ** _"Move your butt then and lets go"_**

"Later Guardian dude"

The hero strolls right through the portal to his next Destination.

* * *

 ***Level 13***

"Please Glob be good to me..."

When Finn reached his destination,outside the door he sees a beautiful landscape reminding him of a greenish and beautiful forest,right in front of him was a suspended bridge and a waterfall,he could see it better because the rocky terrain there he was above. The sky was blue and beautiful it was like he was outside and not inside a Dungeon anymore it look so spacious yet artificial.

"Oh whoa...This place is beautiful. Like I'm back home"

 _ **"Look, I see a house"**_

Far away after the bridge he could see some big looking cabin on the other side, maybe filled with something useful for him who knows?

"FINALLY! A PLACE TO SLEEP!"

 _ **"And not just that"**_

"I hope there aren't monsters around here for now I am beat"

 _ **"Check the area then we check the house"**_

"Ughhhh Fine!

The hero however then takes out a edible item.

"But first I take some shimmered fruit" He said summoning the plate and start slurping it down "Mmmm... refreshing..."

 _ **"Ok Fruit boy are you done playing around or your going to do as I say?"**_

"Stop being a butt and I'll think about it"

The shadow rolls his eyes as the hero crosses the bridge taking in the sights.

"Hahahaha" Starts running

Nothing but the breeze and the sound of the waterfall greets our hero.

"Time to take a well worth nap Boiiiiii"

 _ **"You're starting to sound like Jake..."**_


	11. Interlude

A few months have passed after the Hero Finn Mertens had disappeared from the Land of Ooo because of an accident in Princess Bubblegum's laboratory. With the blonde haired human gone, a big uproar happened not long after, trying to find out what happened, where he is or just what to do. Tensions were high, and were getting higher by the day. The smartest minds in Ooo were working around the clock to find the hero and bring him home, but after all this time it may be time to just select a new hero. Jake the Dog was waking up in the morning to another day, right now he was Living with his girl Lady Rainicorn for the time being, he thought its better then living alone I mean c'mon that would be depressing.

* * *

The lovable dog who was in the kitchen after waking up sighed in depression as he made coffee.

"I thought living the lazy life would be better than this, but now? Gotta get myself ready to go" He said with a serious tone.

The former sidekick (sometimes) had to go straight at the Candy kingdom for an important meeting. Everyone was being called. So he could not get there late, shapeshifts himself into a bigger version of his body once out of the house he runs like the dog he is.

"I really hope it's about Finn..."

The yellow dog quickly arrives to the Candy Kingdom after a one minute of running or so, there he stops by a tree and gets to his normal size looking around to see if anyone had shown up yet.

"Hey Jake" Someone said getting his attention.

Up in that very tree was the sharpshooting Huntress Wizard one of Finn newest friends in the list.

"Whoa! Oh its you, jeez woman you gave me a Marceline style almost heart attack"

Huntress just shrugs before she gets down "I'm just here because of some meeting"

"You too huh? figures. I wonder how many people are here today" Jake wondered

"Think it's about Finn?"

"I would be really peeved if it was not" He said.

The two then head towards the castle passing by many candy people of sizes and colors.

"Hey there Jake and Green lady" Starchy one of the most notorious candy people talked.

"Sup Starchy" Jake said

"It's Huntress, not green lady" The wizard lady said

"You know how many people had come to this thing with PB?" Jake wanted to know.

"Why, I hear the princess has called just about every royal and major figure in Ooo" The mustache candy people said

"Like who?" Huntress inquired

"Well you two for instance, I even heard she invited the humans"

"I always wondered is Jungle Princess the Owner for the woods we see?" Jake asked curious.

"She runs a tribe that happens to live in the woods. No one can just own the forest. Not unless you fully establish yourself among its inhabitants" Huntress said.

"Lets just go then, thanks man"

"No problem Jake... You miss Finn don't cha?" Starchy asked.

"What do you think?" Huntress said with a glare that he asked such a silly question even though it was not towards her.

"Well we all do. Even old Starchy. But I can tell you this, Finn is as tough as they come. He'll come back"

"I know..." Jake said in a low voice

"Whelp, I better get back to seeing everyone in. I'm filling in for Peppermint Butler until he's back to normal" The candy old man says walking away with his shovels and stuff.

"Heh, good old Starchy"

The duo then goes passing by a multitude of creatures from different kingdoms or tribes. Even some of Jake's kids where there.

"Excuse me, coming through, hi I'm Jake the magic...well alien dog and stuff...you know what? just let me through" He said trying to get by.

"Sheesh, what's so important the princess had to get everyone here?"

A lot of figures were occupying the ball room that was quite spacious and also the place where The princess was going to come and greet them.

"The Princess is probably in her lab" Jake said

Someone comes from behind and touched his shoulder, Which Jake turn around to see...

"Phoebe? I guess I shouldn't be surprised you're here"

"So you can call Royalty with no honorifics now? What a badass" The mage girl said with a smirk like she was teasing the dog and not being serious.

"Oh come on we've known each other long enough now"

"I'm here to see PB and see if she's made any progress... I could care less about the meeting" Phoebe said a little weird in her tone.

"Thanks for not burning my shoulder by the way"

"Well I can't be burning everything all the time can I? that's what control is for" She said proud.

"We were just heading to the Princess' lab now"

"Who else is here? lets see''

The Dog said stretching his eyes up like a pair of binoculars and then going up to look around seeing any familiar faces.

"Let's see...Lemongrab, Engagement ring Princess, water princess, Hey look it's TV!"

"Lemongrab is here? ugh why? He is so annoying" Huntress wizard said.

"Someone needs to be the sour spot" Phoebe said with a laugh

"Heheheh good one..." He sighs in sadness again.

"You alright Jake?" Phoebe asked worried

"Yeah...it's just...I don't laugh as much without Finn here..."

Before anyone can talk more Jake takes a look at Lemongrab nagging about something with Muscle princess only to get punched in the face and then Lumpy space Queen (Yes she is a queen now) laughs.

"Heheheh, Finn would have loved to see that" Jake said

Huntress stated "Hey its starting!"

Coming into the meeting hall was Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum herself, followed by her aunt Lolly, Marceline, Simon, and Minerva who was Finn's mother. Everyone who was talking all the time now stayed silent seeing them showing up.

"Welcome Citizens of Ooo"

The princess of the candy kingdom seemed to be a little worse for ware. Like she had hardly slept a wink since her hero vanished without a trace.

"She looks like mud on the floor after a raining day" Huntress said

"She must have been working non-stop..." Jake said

"I called you all here to discuss a matter of importance. A matter that all of us have been experiencing for months now...Finn Mertens the human, Our hero and champion of Ooo...has gone missing...

"No shit sherlock!" Huntress said not giving a damn about her voice volume.

"Shhh lets hear her out" Jake said

"Including myself, the smartest minds in Ooo have been working day in and day out to find a way to get him back. But in the event...in the event we fail...I believe it is time to select a new champion. A new hero"

That was a big surprise, what she just said, soon the room erupts in an uproar at this suggestion some more then others

"Wait...say what now?" Jake said surprise

Bubblegum continued "That's why I've called you all here. To select candidates from among the mightiest of Ooo's warriors to be our next hero"

"Are you seriously talking about making a substitute for Finn?" Phoebe said not amused.

"He was the only true hero in this Land before Billy and you think just snapping your fingers is going to show up one just like him?'' Huntress wizard said more emotionl then normal.

Jake was the one still quiet after hearing everyone reactions and words putting in the air, he was in deep thought and didn't know what to say yet.

"Ooo needs a hero. And waiting until Finn gets back won't be good for anyone. If I wanted to just replace him I would have just built a robot Ok?"

"So he would go mad one day and be our enemy? oh what a great idea, this is all your fault and your inventions going to the pit of failures" The former princess said starting to make things more personal.

"I was just going to say that she sucks but ok..'' Huntress shrugs

"You think I ASKED for this?! It was an accident! Pep got at the controls! I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!"

Bubblegum was losing her cool, until the Vampire queen takes the sugary princess in her arms.

"It's OK, Bonnie just calm down" She said helping her girl.

"We are not weak. We can defend ourselves. You need to get off your ass and do something. We all could be more like Finn"

"You mean a hot blonde haired boy with a sword?" The lumpy girl asked

Phoebe Sighs _"_ No LSP I didn't mean that"

"I think we should call me LSQ now since I'm a queen and stuff"

"It's not about you LSP! For Glob's sake!" Breakfast princess said.

Lemongrab talked "Your tone is UNACCEPTABLE!"

"UGH! fine! I was just trying to lift up the mood!" The lump women said annoyed

Breakfast Princess continued "I don't care about my tone with you lemondork"

"You're just mad Finn won't be there to save your syrupy ass anymore" Marcy started too

"What did you just say to me!?"

"OH SNAP!" The purple cloud women said in a giggle.

"PB is right, we need a new hero!" Slime princess said

"We can look after ourselves!" Jungle princess said lifting a spear.

Engagement ring Princess decided to talk "Have you seen Hot dog Princess' knights? She won't last one day!"

"Please everyone we must pay atten-"

When the human was going to try and calm everyone,a huge noise takes over the room,like two huge fists just banged across the walls making the silence that was deserved.

"What...in glob's name...is WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!" The dog said really peeved

"Jake?"

The princess of the candy kingdom asked a little scared of the bulldog action. He was angry and not the angry type of I am going to forget you ate my burger this morning. Angry like what the hell you think you're doing you bastard.

"Shh! no! hush. I'm talking right now!" he said not wanting one whisper to get out.

Getting his fists back to normal he prepares to make something he didn't think he was going to do when he woke up...a speech.

"Now listen here, I know things are really difficult and almost everyone thinks they are to blame for this. But things like a new hero are not the new path for this. The land of Ooo was always Protected by one hero only? really? JUST ONE?"

"You were always with him Jake" LSQ said.

"YEAH! One hero can't just take care of the whole Turf, heroes are made everywhere so if you think you have the heart of a hero step forward because I am putting my foot down and saying this...I'll be the first."

"What?" Bubblegum said again

"You heard me! I volunteer to be the next hero!" Jake said firmly.

"I mean Jake has followed Finn in almost every adventure he got himself on" Marceline stated a fact.

"The dog can barely stay focused on a task! Too dumb!" Lemongrab said bluntly.

Cinnamon Bun who was also there spoke "No offense to Jake but he does have a point"

"I don't want to hear that from you Lemongrab and you Cinnamon bun! You had the luck of getting smarter only after getting your face burned by your new princess, so excuse me if you forgot your own dumbness" Jake said

"I'm sorry but did my son or his half brother ever have some sort of permit that said they can do heroic deeds around the land or not? Because if the answer is no then nothing is preventing him from being one, besides he is pretty strong as I heard and he has his own reasons to stay determined" Minerva now came in the picture being the voice of reason.

"Hmm true..." Bubblegum said

Hot dog Princess stated "He was with Finn all the time. Maybe he is the best candidate"

"I say Huntress Wizard. She's precise as she is efficient. She would make an excellent new hero" Jungle princess said

"I nominate Marceline! She's totally awesome and totally beat up that cloud monster thingy" LSQ said

Raggedy Princess tried to talk in a shy voice "B-But isn't her dad the Lord of evil or something?"

"My dad is just a big dork. I'll kick some sense into him if he ever does something stupid" Marcy said with a smile.

"Everyone agrees in making a Team of heroes? raise your hands" Simon Petrikov said

PB,Simon,Jake, and many princesses raise their hands.

"So it's settled. Ooo will have a new team of protectors" Bubblegum said

"A few tests are going to be held to check your skills to see if you have what it takes to be a hero is that ok?" Minerva said

"Not just physically, but mentally and morally" PB added.

"Boo!" Lemongrab said not enjoying the last part.

"be quiet you oaf" LSQ said.

"We all know Finn was known for more than just his skill and enthusiasm" Simon said

"The guy was also known for his sense of right and wrong" Marcy said

"My son was a true helper. So we will be searching for the helpers among the Warriors"

"HECK YEAH" LSQ said

"We'll begin with individual evaluations first" PB said more calm.

Huntress wizard is surprised "Right away?"

"Preferably, but if you all like to prepare..."

"Seems better I guess" Jake said

"Very well then"

Phoebe whispers "I still blame her for this..."

"I was there Phoebe. It wasn't her fault" Jake said

"This time at least. Lets see how long you'll keep thinking that when she does it again"

The Queen of a land made of fire and lava said moving away from the room with her minions right behind.

"If you're gonna blame anyone blame me...I'm the one who couldn't grab him in time..." Jake said with his head low

"See you later Jake..." That is all she said

And just like that she was gone leaving the dog talking to himself while the other citizens were talking and stuff. Soon enough they were leaving too, until only the main group was left.

PB sighs "Alright everyone, let's get back to work...''

"Bonnie, you need a break. Look at you, you're ready to collapse'' Marceline said worried

"Yeah do it like me and take a nap after eating ice cream burritos" Jake said back to being cheerful.

"Jake? You're still here?" Simon asked

"Yep! got the agenda free"

"I can't...not yet. Who knows what could be happening to Finn right now. I need to find him" The candy lady was thick headed.

Simon however had a plan. He makes a signal to Marceline making sure that its time to put in practice operation put this Candy princess to sleep. The vampire nods to her old caretaker.

"Hmmm, maybe Prismo will know where he is" Jake said rubbing his non-existent beard.

The Dog is so distracted he didn't even see something being stuck in PB neck making her groan and then fall asleep.

"What did you do to her?!" Aunt Lolly said

"It's ok she is just sleeping. Bonnie is too stubborn to do it on her own"

"I'll take over for her until she wakes up. I wanna find my son as much as anyone. I literally just got him back only to lose him to a vortex" Minerva said, really sad about what happened but still remaining strong.

"There are infinite dimensions, we don't even know where to look" Simon said

"Not my first time stuck in another dimension" Jake said

"Yeah, my dad hasn't seen him. And LSP hasn't seen him in her dimension either" Marcy stated

"We need some sort of...I don't know dimension tracker?" Jake pointed out

"Is that even possible?" Simon asked

Lolly thinks "Possibly"

"I should ask Prismo but I wonder if he would give me something important just like that with no rules" Jake remembers you need to be careful with your words around prismo.

"It's worth a try"

"I better bring Bonnie to her room" Marcy said getting her on her shoulder

"She's probably gonna be mad at you when she wakes up" Lolly pointed

"Maybe, but it's for her own good. She'll thank me later"

"I better skedaddle now,gotta do my own things" Jake said

"Let us know as soon as you get back Jake" Minerva said.

He gave them a thumbs up from his own ears just for fun and gets out by the window.

'I wish I could have thanked those dog parents who took in my son...' The mother said in her thoughts

While Finn's most beloved friends and family were discussing about the making of new heroes and how to find him. The guy himself was spending his time on the same level for quite some time now.

* * *

 ** _"Come on Finn, pick up the pace!"_**

"You don't need to keep saying that"

When you have time to relax it also means its time to train your body for future challenges. After stretching and heating up his body he would do forty two push ups in two minutes, rest for one minute and then do fifty sit ups under two minutes and later but not last he would do a one hundred yard run. Finn had trained his body every single day since he arrived there since there were no things to keep his mind occupied like ice cream, video games or princesses. He had to hunt for his food with the wild animals that were pretty normal there which he had to learn to be a hunter...which thanks to his time with Huntress made it easier for him but don't ask him how he felt during the process of taking off their meat.

After some time the hero realized more about this place he was staying. it had 200 meters in height, has a fake sun as well as a fake sky exists on the ceiling, reproducing the day and night cycle that changes according to the time of day. There is no weather except the wind produced. It was a square four kilometers wide, and the center held a large lake. Most of the area was not a forest but a jungle, and plains only took up a twentieth of the area.

"And...done, I'm feeling great! But how long have I been here?"

 ** _"Three months and a half if I am correct"_**

"Oh snap! That long? I hope the guys don't think I'm dead yet" Finn said.

 ** _"Probably once or twice but hey you were busy too like yesterday when you were climbing that Waterfall"_**

"Yeah it was refreshing but I think it froze my brain"

 ** _"You were complaining the whole time how hard it was"_**

"Nooo...I was not I was complaining at you for being an ass"

 ** _"I'm your shadow and your trainer. Don't complain. Look how far you've come."_**

"With nothing here to distract me besides survival, I'm surprise I did not go crazy. I've had nothing to do but train and talk to you" Finn said rubbing his head.

 _"Quests and adventures are training, eating ice cream until you get fat is a distraction"_

"Oh come on, that was one time!"

 ** _"Your cooking skills suck too why don't you take that Pie out of your inventory?"_**

"If I eat it now who knows when I'll get one again? I'm thinking on that"

 ** _"Just buy another one when you see that shadow figure or whatever"_**

"Her name is Noir. And who knows when I'll see her again"

 ** _"Your hair got longer and your casual clothes look old and dirty"_**

It was true, with all of Finn's physical training his muscle mass has increased quite a fair amount showing its results. And with no hairstylist around, there wasn't really much to do about the size of his hair.

 ** _"With some more you'll be able to have the best six pack, biceps, triceps and whatnot"_**

"As long as I'm strong enough to fight my way out of this dungeon. What's the point of being huge and manly if no one is able to see it?"

 ** _"You have someone in mind? fuhuhuhu"_**

Finn blushes "I-I never said that!"

 ** _"But you were thinking it right?"_**

"Are we ready to get out of here or what?"

 ** _"Do more training with swinging your sword a hundred times"_**

"Ugh! Fine...Hope everyone is doing ok..."

 ** _"Chop chop!"_**

"I'm going, I'm going!"

With that the Hero continues his training. Soon enough he was going to leave the safe environment so he can have progress, but not before getting enough food and water.

"You Rock PB, this backpack is a lifesaver"

 ** _"Hope those dudes are not making a mess"_**

"They're some of the smartest and toughest people I know. They'll be fine"

 ** _"You'll be lucky if Jake remembered getting his spider silk pants in the morning"_**

"He'd never forget something so comfortable"

 ** _"If you say so"_**

* * *

Meanwhile back at Ooo Jake was going around the grasslands thinking about stuff.

"Man, what am I gonna do? Things are falling apart without Finn. The princesses are at each other's throats and bad guys are running rampant. Why couldn't I save him? Why am I always such a screw up"

But then a a voice started came from the sky to take him off his mind.

 _"Jaaaaaaake"_

"AHH! Who's there?"

The dog looks up in the sky and sees a familiar face like some sort of god looking down at him but instead of some deity it was...

"Dad?"

It seems Jake was having one of those visions of his father yet again.

"You seem pretty down in the dumps there boy"

Joshua then Jump off from the clouds and starts floating next to his son.

"Well things are pretty rough right now dad. My best friend and brother got sucked into a vortex and everyone is arguing over everything. I don't know what to do"

"You really sure about that, son?"

''What do you mean?'' Jake asked

"Jake no matter how cool, strong, fast or smart someone is. Sometimes bad things are going to happen and the blame needs to go somewhere, the problem is that it always goes to the wrong place"

"I'm the one that couldn't save him...'' He continued

"I always thought I was a tough dog but you and Finn always found the inner strength to keep going on with the most bizarre of adventures and even existential crisis, believe me...those are tougher then any undead" Joshua said with a bit of humor.

"Hehe yeah, finding out I was half alien did mess me up a bit"

"Look at the bright side, they wont be able to make jokes about you. Why looking so blue?"

"Dad!" Jake shout.

"What? it's funny. Anywho, I'm sure you're going to be just fine Jake because you decided who you are no matter how many versions of you there are. A hero, dog, alien"

"Wow...thanks Dad"

"And if it makes you feel any better, Finn isn't dead. Cause I sure haven't seen him up here and I doubt he would go to the other place if he was" He finished.

"Yeah I g..wait what?" Jake heard.

"Bye Son your mother says hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Joshua then starts floating back in the sky in a dramatic fashion because why not?

"Later Dad...Well at least Finn is alive somewhere. Just need to figure out where"

Then out of nowhere Lemongrab who was behind Jake,shows up and slaps the back of his head .

"Ow!"

Lemongrab says "Wake up you foooooool!"

Jake suddenly then open his eyes seeing he had dozed off in the grasslands for a nap.

"Huh? What? When did I fall asleep?"

He gets back up and looks around, the wind breezing around his body.

"Was that a dream? I didn't see the cosmic owl..."

The yellow dog had no idea if that was him dreaming about his father or an actual message to him but he now had a better mindset.

"My brother is alive. I know it. I just gotta make sure he has a home to come back to..."


	12. Swamp Stank

After all the time expended training himself in the safe zone, Finn had a routine such as waking up, hunting animals, eat, train his physical body or swing his weapon in get use to more combos, then once he was really tired he would take a nap. His golden like hair was now shorter thanks to his own sense of cutting with his Sword, Finn was now looking better and more ripped and leaner runner body. Biceps, triceps, abs, back all stronger, faster and better. Right now the hero was snoozing before he can continue on his quest onward.

"Hmmm no more...zzzzz cake...zzz pie" Finn said on his sleep.

 _ **"Wake your ASS UP BOI!"**  
_  
That was the best soothing way to wake someone up.

"AHHH!" He said falling off the bed inside the cabin he was using to sleep "OW! Cram..."

 ** _"Oh quit whining. It's time to get going. We've gone way too long without killing something"  
_**  
"I don't know what is worse, having my social skills drop because I talk to myself or...you" He said getting Water flasks and dried meat in his inventory and whatever else he could put in was a given.

 _ **"Do you wanna get out of here or not?"**  
_  
"Shut up I'm getting my stuff ready you damn spartan trainer"

 _ **"Now you have time to complain, I'll have you know our lives are at stake here"**  
_  
"I'm getting up don't push me, also you think I don't know that?"

 _ **"If I don't who will?"**  
_  
"Was that suppose to be a reference?" Finn asked

 _ **"I have no idea what you're talking about Finny hahaha"**  
_  
"Well let's get a move on. Time for the dungeon to meet the new Finn!"

 _ **"You should thank me for getting you into shape"**  
_  
"I can't believe you made me do One hundred push ups while wearing the Iron Armor, that thing was still damaged and I don't know armor maintenance, you wanna kill me?"

 _ **"Buy a new one then or just bear with it you didn't complain when your Sword was looking old"**  
_  
"I didn't care that much back then!"

 _ **"Just move your ass Mertens you should have more armors at your disposal so get your gold flowing and buy more shit or go depend on your luck"**_

"You're gonna quit bossing me around!"

 ** _"Make me"_ He smirked**

"Ugh! You're not worth the trouble, you know that? I don't need armor right now I'll just go with my classic look of adventuring"

 _ **"You mean those old blue shirt and pants?"**  
_  
''Yeah, what about em?''

 _ **"They suck! They are just cloth"**  
_  
"Hey! Do not dis the signature look!"

 _ **"Moving on blondie"**  
_  
"I'll have you know my hair is the best type of blonde"

 _ **"But you hide it anyway"**  
_  
"Not anymore since I lost my hat also short hair is better, prevents someone from grabbing me"

 **"Strategically sound. Well let's get moving"**

"Good bye amazing place that reminds me of home but with normal animals and no monsters"

 _ **"Hello, blood, death, destruction and glory...What are we waiting for?!"**  
_

"You ruined it...you ruined it and I'm leaving" The hero said getting his stuff and leaving the Cabin.

 _ **"You used to kill for the violence..."**  
_  
"You can't just say hello little monster who wants me dead, lets chat and drink some tea"

 _ **"Exactly!"**  
_  
Moving on without talking anymore the hero keeps walking towards the door out of that place which was long since it was big.

 _ **"Ready to make this dungeon your bitch, Finn?"**  
_  
"Must you always talk like this? have some decency man ugh"

He pushes his arms on the door. Over the months his metal arm was feeling a little bit uncomfortable since he had no idea how to do any maintenance. Finn had to find a way to repair or improve it.

 _ **"This arm is starting to slow us down. We need to deal with that."**  
_  
"Its just in need of some Oil that's all, its really tolerant against rust since its Titanium so its also won't break that easily"

 _ **"Maybe the blood of some creature will work"**  
_  
"EW! no double no!"

The door opens finally with a loud thud and silence. Said Hero steps through, ready to face this dimension and finally get home.

"Here we go again"

Stepping inside the room he proceeds himself into the unknown like always. The hero sniffs the air only to smell something foul.

''Augh! What reeks?'' Holds his nose

 _ **"A Swamp"**_

 **[LEVEL 14]**

The door behind him closes leaving no way to go back like always.

Sighs "So long paradise"

Next to the door was a strangely conveniently placed booth.

 _"Hello adventurer. Haven't seen you in a while. Glad you're not dead"_

"Noir! Its so good to see you! its been really annoying being the only rational being around here. Also I didn't expect to see you so soon"

 _ **"Hey! I'm here too ya know!"**  
_

 _"I hope you're ready Adventurer because what lies ahead are hard foes"_

 _ **"Our equipment could use some maintenance..."**  
_

"Well My iron Armor is a little damaged"

 _"Well let me take a look and I'll see what I can offer you"_

He does so putting the first armor he got there (Iron armor) On top of the counter.

 _"Hmmm, a nasty slash across the chest here...''_

 _ **"You're lucky you didn't get a bad scar there"**  
_  
" _You sure you don't want something sturdier?"_

"Well I mean Iron is sturdy right? I might be stronger but wearing something heavy would slow me down, unless I can use something sturdy and not so heavy."

 _"May I suggest Steel armor?"_ Noir said

"Ain't that heavier?"

 _ **"What were you expecting? a Titanium armor? stronger and lighter then steel ain't gonna drop on your lap"**  
_

 _"Well if you must ask. Cast iron is weak, brittle and not ductile. So, for a given application, the cross section of the components of cast -iron are made thick, strong and sturdy to withstand the loads required to be sustained . For the same load -bearing applications, steel components exhibit higher tensile strengths, higher ductility and therefore, steel components of much reduced cross section would adequately meet the service requirements. Hence, steel components can be made of much thinner dimensions for the same load bearing requirements" Noir explained_

"Uhm...ok I think I would like something resistant and easy to move around" Finn said not really understanding this.

 _ **"What are you hoping for a custom job?"**_

"I'm not asking to make one I just wanted one, it feels like you have a lot of stuff here"

 _"Oh I do. Trust me"_

"I would like to see that" Finn said interested

"Well...I suppose I have something that would look quite good on you"

She said going inside her store to get something from the many items guarded on the booth, later on coming back with something in her surprisingly strong arms in which the item was covered in cloth.

"Try putting this on" Noir said revealing the pieces of armor in organized order.

The hero looks at it and with a nod grabs it to put them on his body later on and see how it would look like after the seller gives the privacy of course.

 **A few minutes later...**

"Wow! I think we got ourselves a winner"

Finn body was fully clad in armor pieces,made of a silver like metal that seems to shine even when there is not much light. His helm was of a very slick design. No horns or jagged points. Only his visor face plate is what protrudes and moves. Moving it up is the only way of getting the helmet unlocked, almost like its to keep his identity secret.

His shoulder armor padding is similar to his helmet and the rest of his armor. They are a bit large. For optimum protection, comfort, and golden decorative flare in both front and back. Between his backside and shoulder's there is a flowing cape of dark shades

Both of his arms are completely covered in a combination of leather glove's, solid gold plate strips, and some light blue cloth for mobility.

The very front chest side of the armor is mostly an open area of a silvery armor. Except for a curved triangular design made of gold colored metal strips implanted in the armor's chest side. Below the chest armor, there is a little more segmented armor between the chest and light blue skirt.

"This is awesome! What kind of Armor is it?" Finn said his voice a bit changed by the helm.

"Its sort of an armor made from a metal that resembles titanium, its not as GOOD as the real deal but its pretty durable and resistant on high temperatures"

"Noted, how much is it?"

 _"Four hundred forty five Gold coins"_

"Totally worth it"

 _ **"I agree"**  
_  
Finn gives the Money and now he only has 295 gold coins on his money bank.

 _"Good luck warrior. Try not to die"_

'I was thinking about selling up the treasure I found but I still have plenty of coins. Food and water I got in the previous level and those tonics too. I have this new armor, my weapon and shield are top notch' ''Don't worry''

 ** _"We are set to dominate."  
_**  
The hero gives a thumps up and go to the fourteenth Level with his Royal Sword on his back with scabbard and everything and ready to go but then Noir stops him.

 _"Wait a moment"_

Then from the counter she gives Finn some Oil for the arm.

 _"Special offer from my best customer"_

"Wow thanks!"

 _ **"Can't believe we forgot about that..."**_

 _"May your god look upon you."_

 _ **"Pretty sure he's still in pieces in space."**  
_  
"Thanks. I be going now"

 _ **"I bet if you look back she will be already gone"**  
_  
He looks over his shoulder to see that she really is gone.

"Oh...whatever I didn't come out of my dream place to stand in the same place all this time"

 _ **"Well what are we waiting for? Let's burn this swamp to the ground."**  
_  
"We're not burning it"

 _ **"You don't know that..."**  
_  
The Swamp environment was dark and it smelled bad, the sources of light resembled the moon rays from the sky. This was a perfect situation for an ambush if any creature around these parts is smart enough for that. The hero treads through the swamp, keeping an eye out for anything of note.

"Ugh, gross. I hope there's a beach level or something after this"

 _ **"You'll probably get attacked by shark men or something"**  
_  
"Won't be the first time I fight a shark with legs though. I just really hope I don't step into something really disgusting''

 _ **"It's a swamp. What, you were expecting flowers and dandelions?"**  
_  
"Would be a nice change of pace" Finn said with a smirk.

The shadow just sighs as the hero continues onward.

"Dude, it's too quiet..."

 _ **"Oh don't say that! Now something is definitely gonna happen!"**  
_  
The hero hears something, the sound of groaning and sounds of someone that has no idea of what human language is.

"Umm...what was that?"

 _ **"How the hell should I know?"**  
_  
"I should carefully investigate it"

Saying that he slows his pace and carefully walks behind a tree to look around the area. Right around the corner there was four enemies who were one hundred percent undead for sure, because of their appearance being of their pinks and purplish skin color who was rugged and decaying, and their yellow eyes can hardly be seen because of their small size. Are wearing worn-out, dirty tunics, or simple skirts.

"What in Glob's name is that?!"

 _ **"What? is that the first time you saw something ugly? hahaha just look up their information you dunder head"**  
_  
 **[Infested Ghoul- These warped humanoid creatures attack their enemy with daggers, spears and even corpses. They can grab their opponent and bite him/her repeatedly after emitting a ferocious roar. They're also intelligent, to some extent, as they will use ladders to decisively pursue their prey]**

"Its really interesting how many undeads are so similar but all the same uglier"

 _ **"Just be quick and slash then to bits before their rotted brains can even wrap around what just happened"**  
_  
"For once, I agree with ya"

Brandishing his sword and shield, he moves from tree to tree, to get as close as possible like a shadow.

'I can do this...' "Steady...'' He whispered getting behind one of the enemies who was using a spear as a weapon.

 _ **"Back-stab him!"**  
_  
'I have a better idea...'

Swinging his blade he takes the ghouls head right off. Blood comes out in the process after the that showing of sharpness, it was red and it smelled horrible but it was now gone. The body falls on the floor now more lifeless then before

"Who's next?"

They might be undead but Finn's voice had echoed where the others had heard him. Making four more who heard the noise come to fight.

 _ **"I think they heard you..."**  
_  
"Good, time to see if all that training paid off"

He said with a smirk proceeding to attack the Undead monsters. They might look dangerous but to Finn right now they were just Fodder. He flowed from one movement to another, stabbing one in the heart before tossing it into another following up with and upward slash into another approaching one, using the momentum to jump up finishing off the last one with a downward slash.

 _ **"Now that was some good shit"**  
_  
"Good having you saying a nice thing to me for a change"

 _ **"Do they have any loot?"**  
_  
"Only some Standard looking Spear for hunting and broken sword hilts"

 _ **"BAH! stupid fodder if they are going to die then be useful and give us good shit"**  
_  
"Hey the day's just beginning. I'm sure we'll get something good by the end of it."

 _ **"Well I guess maybe a Demon will pop out I'm sure of it"**  
_  
"I think that's too soon but you never know"

Having an easy fight against weak enemies that didn't even have the time to jump and bite him the hero proceeds to go forward by the swamp looking for an exit to the next level or maybe more enemies. After taking the spear, just in case.

"I wonder if there's a dragon level..."

 _ **"Why did you take that stupid spear? you have a hella much better like those Orcish weapons that you had the luck to pick it up, think I didn't see it?"**  
_  
"Calm down jeez I might have stronger weapons and this shield but you never know when you need to get rid of something so I just in case have a disposable weapon"

 _ **"Well I guess it never hurts to have something to stab with"**  
_  
"Hmmmm...where to go?"

 _ **"Wish we had a compass..."**  
_  
"Left it is" He said running to glob knows were.

 _ **"Still impulsive, but it's not like there's a better idea."**  
_  
"Ugh! Glob the smell is getting worse by the second"

 _ **"Maybe a monster is the source"**  
_  
"But where is it?"

 _ **"Only one way to find out. Follow your nose."**  
_  
"Dammit, I'm no dog and this stinks like...literally but OK"

 _ **"Sorry but I'm your shadow, not a magic dog sidekick."**  
_  
"WHATEVER!"

The Hero follows his nose the though reluctantly to the source of the fowl Oder filling the swamp. Now if only he knew he was about to find another rotten smell like enemy to attack he should prepare his nose and eyes.

"Dude my eyes are watering!"

 _ **"I think I see something"**  
_  
"Is it some skunk beast?"

On top of a landscape in an abandoned hut was a creature somehow humanoid looking but it would be better to describe it as a Tainted and bloated undead monster.

"Augh sick..."

 **[Infested Barbarian - these undead are slow-moving and hard-hitting. They wield Large clubs that are poisoned by the horrible undead energy surrounding them and sometimes throw big rocks]  
**  
 _ **"Now that is ugly looking"**  
_  
"And probably what reeks so much"

 _ **"They look like heavy hitters but these types are usually slow so pay attention to his club"**  
_  
"I could take his arms off..."

 _ **"If you think its that easy, be my guest hero"**  
_  
Finn sneaks up the hut deciding to take it down but not before looking inside. The barbarian is growling to himself looking for anything to smash.

'OK I could try to slice his arms off or put a spear through his head...'

 _ **"Don't think he'll die in just one go, he is undead, he feels no pain"**  
_  
'I'll just slice it clean off...' Finn said as he readies the sword.

 ** _"Lets see if you can actually pull this off in one swing"  
_**  
'One...two...Three!' "YAAAAHHHH!"

Charging in he runs right up to the barbarian zombie and takes one massive swing. It hits him right on the neck but it fails to cut the whole way through. Its head having so much layers of fat around it. Maybe if he had put more strength into it.

"Oh come on! I thought I was strong enough for this!" He said seeing the situation

 _ **"EW! This guy is actually pretty goopy look at all the blood, fat, bone you need to go by to cut it off"**  
_  
"I think I'm gonna barf" Finn said with a nauseous face. Removing his Sword from that horrible thing as fast as he can and to get away from it.

"Now my sword is covered in zombie goop"

 _ **"I think that's the least of your problems. That thing is still standing..."**  
_  
It then Roars towards Finn and is very angry. It runs swinging his huge club trying to Squash Finn. The human, dodges and backs away.

"I knew I should have just put the spear through his head!"

 _ **"Maybe he is just hard to slice because of his gooey blood, that sword was really good now try to parry his attacks if you can"**  
_  
"And then what? Try to melt him?"

 _ **"OH MY GLOB! When he attacks Parry his attack with your shield if you can take it and when he is defenseless attack and attack until that mother fucker can't fucking get the fuck up!"**  
_  
"Dude,chill! Whoa!" ducks the club "I'm trying not to get mashed here!"

 _ **"You're FUCKING nailing it then"**  
_  
Finn blocks with his shield and swings to sever his hand. The creature lets go of his weapon and then Finn makes Strong horizontal swings. Slash after slash was inflicted on the beast.

"HIYAHH AHHH HAHH!"

The monster roars trying to fight off the human's onslaught. Getting a big rock next to him he lifts it and aims to throw it.

 _ **"He's open! Finish him!"**  
_  
"He is gonna Throw that thing on me I gotta roll!"

 _ **"Kill him before he throws it! Or make him drop it on himself!"**  
_  
"AHHHHH!"

Then he Throws his Sword like a spear with all his might, going right through the monster's eye, making it roar in agony. And so he drops the rock that he had over his head making fall on him.

"Well that worked"

 _ **"Told you."**  
_  
The corpse disappears leaving behind a large club and a pickaxe

"Don't know when I'll have to use these but I'll take em anyway"

 _ **"You're becoming a hoarder"**  
_  
"Wrong! I am making an armory!"

 _ **"If you say so"**  
_  
"Hey, who knows how long and how far we have to go man. We need to be ready for anything"

 _ **"Then get back your Sword and keep going heh! who knows how many disgusting bitches we gotta wreck?"**_

"I wish to fight something that is not smelling like rotten eggs and cheese with ham all into a horrible stench"

 _ **"So you don't want to use your sword anymore?"**  
_  
"I didn't say that"

 _ **"At least this one didn't melt or something. Just disgusting goop all over it."**  
_  
"Y-yay..." He said less then enthusiastic.

The hero grabbing his Sword by the hilt not entirely sure he wanted to grab it because of its fluids. Worst then blood was rotten blood.

 _ **"Oh quit whining. It could be worse."**  
_  
"Shut up. You're not doing anything"

 _ **"I could if you let me"**  
_  
"Not a chance!"

 _ **"Then quit bitching and get moving. Not getting any younger here"**  
_  
"We have the same age dammit!"

 _ **"Oh yeah...you know what that means. We should look for a princess who wants some fun when we get out"**  
_  
"I am not even gonna respond to that..."

 _ **"If they thought we were hot before wait til they see us now. Probably make them cream on the spot"**  
_  
"DUDE! SHUSH!"

 _ **"I heard Jungle Princess is pretty wild"**  
_  
"Oh my...can you just stay silent then?"

 _ **"Prude!"**  
_  
With a Scoff the hero keeps walking, getting away from that spot where his recent battle took part and looks for anything that can take him out of there. He was stronger and so far had not taken any damage and was far from tired, if he play his cards right nothing could go wrong.

"Hmmm..."

 _ **"Thinking of which princess to screw?"**  
_  
"No you stupid Shadow! I'm wondering where I am"

 _ **"Well, can't help ya there"**  
_  
"As you would call me from time to time...you are useless"

 _ **"Maybe if you gave me control already..."**  
_  
"NO! GLOB DAMN IT! YOU'RE EVIL!" He said loudly making a fuss.

 _ **"Evil? Or just misunderstood? Plus, a little louder I don't think the whole swamp heard you."**  
_  
Then Out of nowhere Heavy steps can be heard coming from a few meters away.

 _ **"Oh great. Nice job idiot."**  
_  
"Oh Glob! I gotta hide!"

 _ **"Plenty of places to hide in a swamp. Though not all of them sanitary."**_

"Trees it is!" He said running and quickly looking for a place to hide so he won't get seen or worst.

 _ **"Lets see who is coming to play"**  
_  
Coming like an earthquake the creature comes putting down a few trees. It was a large blue and grey behemoth monster like, with a head taken up by a large mouth with a single small eye and barely distinguishable nasal features, giving it the immediate impression of having nothing more than a large mouth its body was so fat it was practically a large and round belly and thick, pudgy limbs.

"What the? Some kind of cyclops?"

 **[** **Cyclops** **\- They are heavyset in stature and larger than most normal beasts. Despite their girth, their speed is impressive and makes them a painfully difficult foe. Best to avoid if possible, or to use ranged combat from within doorways where they cannot fit.]**

 _ **"DAMN! That thing is ugly"**  
_  
"Something tells me it doesn't have healing tears..."

 _ **"Nope but it seems hungry. Any ideas?"**  
_  
"Hmmm..." He pulls the hunting spear from his inventory "I'm gonna take his eye out. Can't eat what you can't see."

 _ **"If you think you can blind him"**  
_  
"He hasn't seen us yet. All I have to do is get him to look up and he's blinded"

 _ **"You want to try and blind an Ogre with a crude Spear? be my guest and go try it out"**  
_  
Finn then climbs up a tree the best he could even though he is wearing armor, there was no time to think about weight or grade of difficulty, he moves from branch to branch to get above the beast.

 _ **"You're gonna make he see you with these noises"**  
_  
"As long as I can get close enough..."

The Ogre is walking around sniffing the area for any scents. The hero gets as close as he can over the ogre, spear tight in hand. He jumps!

"HEY UGLY!"

The beast turn around towards the sound and sees the Hero who attacks with the spear.

"You got something in your EYE!"

He Screams Sticking a spear to the monster with his Metal arm. Roars fill the swamp as the monster is blinded by the plunging right on his weak spot.

Lets go of he spear "Hahaha! take that!"

 _ **"Watch out for his size"**  
_  
The monster got really mad at what just befell him, so now is swinging it's fists wildly trying to hit everything.

"Whoa! that thing is going nuts now. Better keep my distance"

 ** _"What gave you that impression genius?"_**

"Best time to strike is now before he notices me by other means. You know what that means...Magic time"

 _ **"Go for the heart!"**  
_  
Aiming his hand towards the beast magical energy starts enveloping his hand making up the Magic bullet.

"Hey big guy! I've fought bigger."

He said shooting three times blue blasts that end up hitting right on the beast stomach. It roars in pain as it charges forward blindly.

 _ **"DODGE!"**  
_  
He quickly dodges to the side, as the beast crashes into the trees.

 _ **"What part of 'aim for the heart' didn't you understand?"**  
_  
"And where is that things heart? for all I know he has none"

 _ **"Aim for the chest stupid! It's gotta be in there somewhere!"**  
_  
"Hold on!"

The beast roars again and removes the spear from his eye.

"Oh cram!"

 _ **"Shoot, SHOOT!"**  
_  
"AHHHH!"

He keeps shooting more and more not caring much about the energy output. More and more holes appearing in the monster.

"Ok time out I can't do this forever also he is thick"

 _ **"And not in a good way."**  
_  
"He is tough he didn't fall with all those attacks. I gotta play smart"

 _ **"Or just do what you usually do and hack away at him until he stops moving..."**  
_  
"No that is just being reckless I'll play it safe and use my speed. What do you think about using...daggers?

 _ **"I don't know, but maybe it can work with the ones you have"**  
_  
"Maybe I should use dual swords. Even if I use my shield I can't stop him from grabbing me with his hands if he gets too close.

 _ **"We still have that fire spear right? Maybe we can stab into him and burn him from the inside out."**  
_  
"It's Worth a shot. It's long too so..."

Putting back his weapon and shield on his backpack storage the hero pulls his Gargoyle fire spear from it.

"Let's pincushion this guy"

The beast roars, charging right at Finn.

"Dodging maneuverings"

 _ **"Or just charge at him."**  
_  
"Ok but now piercing"

The hero said charging towards the beast and waiting for the last moment to dodge it and put some of his plan on. Using the spear he takes advantage of the Cyclops momentum and trips him. He dodged to the left with his strong legs and swing his spear on his lower limbs with all his might. The monster drops like a sack of bricks, face down on the ground.

"Now the Mercy..."

 _ **"Of a quick death"**  
_  
Finn jumps up aiming his spear down as he drops, piercing his head with it Fire comes from the tip of the spear making flames shoot out. Barbecuing it's head and everything in it.

"Now lets see you get up from this"

 _ **"Heheh. I love when we agree on killing things."**  
_  
"It was needed"

 _ **"Can we kill Ash, Me-Mow and Bandit Princess when we get home?"**  
_  
"They are not monsters that don't understand human language...or whatever we talk these days. They can just go to jail"

 _ **"I prefer the more permanent solution. Death is a sure thing. They can't cause pain and misery if they're dead."**  
_  
The ugly monster body is now dissipating on the ground leaving something shining, it was a ring with a orange ornamented gemstone on it.

"Hey what's this?"

 **[Stone Ring- Adds 30 points of extra damage to the enemy stamina making it easier for it to be staggered. This effect works in all attacks and although seem trivial those who comprehend how critical it is to exploit a hole in enemy defenses it will be clear]  
**  
 ** _"This will come in handy. Especially against sturdier enemies."  
_**  
"Also wearing this makes me feel so fancy, its so beautiful"

 _ **"Have you been hanging out with engagement ring princess?"**  
_  
"Shut up! you just don't get it" He said putting on his second ring.

That was a tough battle but a adventurer never rests until the adventure is still going. Continuing on, our hero and his darkside heads deeper into the swamp.

"Ok I am ready for this level to end"

Suddenly a fog starts surrounding him.

"Hmm?"

 _ **"Watch out Finn..."**  
_  
"For what? I dont s-"

He hears a voice.

"You seem tired human. Why don't you take a load off?"

 _ **"For that..."**  
_  
"Wait where is that voice coming fr...ohhma...

The fog soon enters Finn's nostrils and he starts to feel sort of weird and fuzzy.

 _ **"Hold your breath!"**  
_  
''Too late...'' Finn said Coughing

 _ **"Stay with me human!"**  
_  
"We are human!"

 _ **"Human Shadow..."**  
_  
Then he falls on the floor.

 _ **"Damn it!"**_

* * *

 **A\N: What just happened to Finn the Human? Will he be ok? Find out on the next chapter of Hero Trials.**

 **Stats Post Training-** **Strength** **: 24 Agility: 15 Endurance: 15** **Intelligence** **: 12 Sense: 13**


	13. Shade of a dream

**A\N: One of the biggest chapters so far that's for sure,phew! But it was worth it.**

* * *

Be it heroes or adventurers, they are known to fight their way out of countless dangers across this line of work. But even the best ones can't help but fall victim of a treacherous trap. Finn had fallen into a sleep and no one knew what he was dreaming about. Dreams can be quite dangerous as well.

"Hmmmmph"

The hero was slowly opening up his eyes seeing the faint image of grass where he was laying down.

"W-what?"

Trying to get back up on his feet, still feeling dizzy like a rock hit him right on the back of his head he rub his eyes.

"Where I am? Did I fall asleep in the swamp?''

But then his vision was getting better and then he recognized where he was and gasps.

"I...I'm home?''

The hero finds himself back in the Land of Ooo, in the grasslands where he had fallen asleep first and wake up to go to the castle.

"Was I dreaming?'' He finds himself back in his old clothes "I need to look around!''

Now he was running around like he was just a little kid again, running and running trying to find any sign of life.

"HELLO! Anyone?!" He shouted

Then suddenly before he could realize it, he was arriving at the Candy kingdom

"Where is everyone? It feels so quiet"

Finn tried to look around,searching for any signs of the cute candy people. Then he sees the princess in the tower by the window waving at him.

"Princess!"

Running as fast as he can inside the kingdom he approaches the castle, opening the door without knocking first and goes upstairs to PB room like his life depends on it.

"Princess! I need to talk to you!" He said pounding his fist on the candy door wanting her to open up. The door slowly opens up after a voice came out

"Come in..."

Finn comes in without a second thought "PB you're not going to believe the dream I had!"

Then he stops in his tracks when he sees her, she looked...different.

"Oh a dream? what was it about? Sounds like it was quite the adventure" She said with a smile...but something was new.

Her chest was bigger and more developed, like a pair of mature melons hanging over and soon to bounce for sure if she start walking. Hugged by the pink Dress she was wearing, her hair was smoother then usual and it seemed like she was glowing with beauty. Her bottom seemed to have become bigger as well like each ass cheek was big like a watermelon, though the dress covered her she seemed extra sexy. The hero goes completely red in the face as he stares at her totally tongue tied.

''W-Well it uhh I uhh...'' His words were cut.

"Hmm? what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing! It's just... you look...different..."

"I do? hmm I don't think I changed my hair this morning"

"It's not just your hair..."

"Oh! I was forgetting,we need to find you a new place to stay right? though I'll feel a little lonely without you here"

"You don't have to princess! Me and Jake have gone house hunting before. Speaking of which where is he? And everyone else for that matter?

"Today is to celebrate how we survive the end of the world silly, so everyone is outside having their own types of fun. Sometimes living in a kingdom too long is dull'' Bubblegum said

"Well that does sound like fun. You wanna go?'' Finn asked

''But you know...maybe we can stay here just the two of us'' She said seductively, dragging her finger on his chest.

"Ahn? ohh..I think you must have a lot of things to do right princess? like...royal stuff?" Finn started to sweat.

"Come on Finn, when was the last time we spent time alone together?"

"Well...I guess it won't hurt but where is Marceline?"

"Oh she'll be around later" The princess of Candy said.

She then hugs his body making her breasts touch his own chest making Finn shocked with the sudden touch.

PB smiles "Lets go!"

Flushes red again "O-Ok'' 'Was PB always like this? she looks so different...and she wants to spend more time with me,that makes me happy but I feel weird'

The two of them start getting out of her room and then walk around the Candy kingdom.

''So, what do you wanna do?'' Finn asked her

"How about we go for a stroll? Then we can eat something"

" I'd actually like that"

"Now what was that Dream you were talking about?" She asked

"Well you built a dimensional portal and it sucked me into some kind of dungeon dimension" Finn said making hand gestures

"Oh how interesting is that? though I'm happy it was just a dream"

"You didn't actually build the device did you?" Finn was worried.

"No I did not, I understand now that is just better not to mess around with everything just for science" PB said like a mature adult.

"Wow, really?"

"Yes now lets have fun!"

"Ok!" 'Why does this feel weird to me?'

''Look Finn looks like someone had left a milk shake on this table with two straws that connect each other'' She said like it was normal

"Aw score!"

"Lets drink together. Me and Marceline are always drinking from those" She suggested

"Eh? wait so doesn't it mean its like a couple thing?"

"Yeah that is about right"

"Is that even fine?"

"It's just a straw Finny are you embarrassed?" She giggles

"N-No! I just don't want Marceline mad at me!"

"If you don't do it I'll drink all of it"

When she was going to grab the Milkshake LSP shows up out of nowhere in the sky and comes down.

"BUBBLEGUM! how dare you dislike that photo I put on social media?" LSP said

''What the! Lumpy space princess?" Finn said

"LSP, Everyone disliked that pic"

"They did it because you started you pink blob"

The purple cloud of a princess gets mad and takes away the milkshake just to throw it on Bubblegum's chest, all over it.

"AH! Hey!"

"Whoa, not cool LSP!" Finn said

LSP Laughs "Hahahaha! see ya losers!" She said flying away like a purple cloud.

"Dammit now I am covered in sugar...more than normal" The princess said

"Let's get you cleaned up P...B"

The Hero flushes red again from what he sees. She started Removing her Dress right there and now and like a touch of magic under the dress was now another pair of clothing like yellow short shorts and a white crop-top with three pink stripes. It was like a vision his twelve year old version would dream off and later scream because he would have no idea what to do.

''Why so surprised? You didn't think I was naked under this dress did you?"

"N-no 'Man those clothes are looking tighter' Not like I think about that all the time ha..haha"

"Mmmhmm...So, shall we continue our day out?"

"H-how about we go...I don't know...Bug hunting?" Finn said not thinking of anything better

"Since when do you hunt bugs Finn? Unless they're monster bugs" PB asked

"I don't have much to do...also I thought of that in a flash"

"I'm sure there's something we could do..." She said wrapping her arm around his.

"R-right I guess we should go before someone else shows up and throws more sugary things at you" Finn said smiling.

The two continue their little romantic stroll around the kingdom. Though Finn could have sworn he heard a familiar voice on the wind.

"Hmmm I must be hearing th-"

"Hey Finn" She Hugs him closer making her boobs rub on his arm "Can I ask you a question?"

'Whoa!' "Uhh,s-sure ask away" Blushes madly.

''Do you still have feelings for me? even if a little?'' She asked bluntly.

"What? uhhmm well...maybe a little ? But its not like you're not beautiful, you're with Marceline now. And I'm still kinda hung up on Phoebe...more like some of my baggage" Finn said a little down.

"Want me to help you feel a little better about that?" She said suggestively.

"Through therapy?"

"Better...by this" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Finn Gasps "W-What was that PB?!"

" C'mon Finn don't tell me you didn't like it. I know you did, if you want we can have a little more of it and no one will know" Princess Bubblegum said.

"I-I don't know about this princess. Something doesn't feel right"

"Do you hate me then? I don't blame you if that's the case, I was really unfair with you" She said sadly

"What?! Nononono! I could never hate you princess..." The hero said shaking his hands

"Really? that makes me so happy. I thought you hated me or resent me for something"

The wind starts blowing again.

...eak...

'That noise again, what is going on? I feel so uneasy' ''Excuse me princess, can you give me a little time? I gotta check something''

'' Awwn, right now?" She pouted

"S-sorry I won't take long promise"

The hero nods again and starts walking in the direction of the sound just heard trying to find the source.

...Weak...

"I feel a presence. I'm not sure what it is but its faint''

You're...so...weak...

Then he feels something touch his shoulder, for some reason he felt fear and turned around abruptly only to see...

''Flame Princess?''

''Hey Finn'' The fire elemental greeted him.

''Oh...hi I didn't see you there''

''You seem distressed. Is there a problem?''

''Well...does anything seem weird to you?'' He asked

"Not really, I don't see anything weird per-say. Why? you think something is wrong?" She asked curious

The wind blows stronger.

Wake...wake...

''Hey can you do me a favor Finn?''

''Like what exactly?"

"Its been a long time since we had some time alone to have fun. How about we...maybe try that?"

"Oh? but you see ahnn..." His words fail him.

"Please Finn?"

"I sort of...am already with someone on a bug hunt...if you don't mind coming too" Finn tried asking her.

''Oh..." She seemed disappointed...Something flashes in her eyes for a second "First you betray me then you replace me..." She was mad now.

"W-what?" Finn felt wary.

''D-Did I do something wrong Finn?" She starts to cry.

"WHAT? no no no no...ah why are you crying? oh jeez..." He starts panicking.

''Please wake up Finn...'' She started saying something different.

"Ok...I'm going to start running now"

Something was wrong with this whole scenario, it was like some bad vibe crawling on his back.

'Calm down Finn you might be freaking out again'

Wake...up...you...fool...

''What the glob is happening? I thought I was having fun'' Finn said frustrated.

For bad luck or fate of destiny Finn trips over something and falls face first on the grass and starts rolling around.

"Aaaahhhh! Where did this hill come from?!"

Every time he rolls back up he sees someone. First, Bonnie, then Phoebe, Marceline and then Huntress

"W-What's happening?!"

"Hey Finn you're trying to look at life in another angle?" The vampire queen asked

"I was this close to kissing you Finn, you dummy" Bubblegum said with a pout.

"I may be too hot for you anyway, no touching is no fun" Phoebe said.

"I'm here watching because I always have eyes on the prize" Huntress said with no emotion.

"When did you girls get here?"

He stopped rolling and fall face first again.

"Ugh...finally stopped"

"Get up you moron!" _  
_  
"Ok who's the wise guy"

''You alright man?" Someone said

Finn turns around "Jake!" Finn said with a surprise shout.

"You seem like you saw better days bro" Jake said with a smile.

"Jake! weird stuff keeps happening! I'm freaking out!"

"Yeah. Stuff like that tends to happen in the dream world" Jake said just revealing a plot twist

"Dream World? I'm...dreaming?"

"Don't be silly Finn. Of course not" Marceline said showing up.

"I don't know what to believe anymore! Jake help me understand!" Finn begged.

"Well Finn. I guess It all comes down to what do you really want. What does your heart tell you dude" The dog said shapeshifting into him.

"I...want to be with my friends and family and go on adventures because its who I am" Finn said with his fist next to his chest.

''Well you'll have to wake up then Finn. And you might wanna hurry.''

Then Jake starts changing Himself, getting darker skin and red glowing eyes turning himself into a copy of the human.

 _ **"Because if you think this is all roses you're out of your mind"**  
_  
''Whoa! W-wh-You!?" Finn said looking at his shadow.

Suddenly the Marceline over there hisses at the intruder. And speaks in a scary distorted voice.

"STOP INTERFERING WITH MY MEAL!" The faker said

 _ **"This is all a dream Finn nothing more then a trap you have fallen into and it's trying to trick you, if I had not put myself on the inside it would probably do something like an hourglass sexy body like Bubblegum to make out with you"**  
_  
"Ohnn that would be amaz-I mean oh snap! this is bad!" Finn said trying not to leak his true feelings.

 _ **"I've been dropping hints left and right! I'm surprised Phoebe didn't tip you off."**  
_  
''Well weird stuff happens like all the time, but besides that how do we get out?'' He said that seeing that his body had returned to how it looked after his training after seeing this as a dream.

 _ **"Well remember the worm king?"**  
_  
Feeling like attacking not waiting for anymore talking, the fake Marceline attacks with the bass and Finn dodges in the last second.

"Ok talk faster, this is not the type of thing we wait until its done"

 _ **"Alright, Alright! Just find the main monster! The source!"**  
_  
''Great...just gotta look in a whole fake world for a main monster. Its gonna be EASY'' Finn said rolling his eyes.

 _ **"Find your center! What's the most important thing to you? What's been trying to keep you here?"**  
_  
''I DON'T KNOW! DO I LOOK FUCKING NORMAL TO YOU!?'' He screamed

 _ **"Oh for the love of- KILL THE PRINCESS YOU DENSE IDIOT!"**  
_  
''What? Nooooooooo!'' Finn said not believing the words

 ** _"This is a test of how far you'll go to really be a hero. Would you really let all of Ooo die if it means that princess could live?"  
_**  
''You're not going to get out of here alive" The false vampire spoken

She keeps swinging at the human with her bass.

 _ **"The choice is yours Finn. Ooo's and your future? Or some Pink Princess?"**  
_  
"Man this is so unfair. I hate you universe!"

 _ **"Life's not fair dude. Now hurry up and kill this impostor."**  
_  
"Dang it!" He said summoning his Royal Broadsword to fight.

"You know you're no match for me Finn"

"Marceline is no villain she is more of a confused Anti-Hero. Now stop talking like my Friend!"

The hero blocks the incoming bass axe with his sword making clanging sounds of metal.

"Ugh! This is too weird! I can't hurt Marceline!"

 _ **"Why not? she dumped you too. oh poor Finny getting dumped by everyone for being too young"**  
_  
'' She's my friend! Why don't you do it if it's so easy?!''

 ** _"Hmmm...Ok why not?"  
_**  
With that said the shadow smirks while entering Finn Body like poison because he was so mentally defenseless in this dream world.

"What th-AHHGH!" Finn struggled

 _ **"Don't struggle!"**  
_  
The Hero body starts to change, his blue ocean eyes turn crimson like a gemstone almost resembling the ones of a vampire, His golden locks now a pitch black color like coal and the hero now is no more...for now.

"Ahnn...its good to finally be in flesh, I was hoping to see how far this dream would go to make him happy but...I guess I'll destroy it now. Hope you're ready for a fight vampire lady" Shadow Finn spoken showing a smirk of sadistic proportions while putting the sword on his back.

"You'll pay for interfering dark one!"

Swinging the bass axes in Finn direction trying to slice him in two.

"If anyone is going to pay is you! Fake bloodsucker!"

The shadow hero catches the Axe between his palms. Getting pushed back a little.

"I need no Sword for a fake Queen of Vampires"

He moves the axe to the side and raises his knee to break the blade off, still holding onto it.

"Now leave my body you worm"

He said Swinging and tossing the detached axe blade at the fake Marceline and cutting off her head in the Process and turn into smoke.

"Now...Where's our precious Princess?"

The Dark Human goes back into the forest where he left the Princess. As he did the scenery got more and more familiar to him. Finally he reached a familiar spot where the princess was facing away from him, having spaghetti by candlelight, using a stump as a table.

''...'' He Stared.

''You look so tense Finn. Why don't you relax and sit here with me? We can eat this together'' She said

''You really love Mind-fucking people don't you?'' He asked

"If you prefer another **fucking** type I'm here for it" The illusion giggles

"Enough Games monster. You may fool my weaker half but not me"

"Stay here Finn and your dreams will all be true even the ones you don't want anyone to find out"

Hearing those words the shadow hero's arm starts to shake in response.

"Ugh! Stop hesitating you fool! She's not even real!"

"Sweet marvelous dreams are better then the harsh and sour reality" Fake PB said

"The only thing sour here is you" He forms a shadow version of Finn's first sword.

"Does the other half think so too?"

"It doesn't matter! That fool can't see what's right in front of him!" He said

"What makes you so different? all of this is a lie as well?"

''That harsh and sour reality is what shaped me into what I am" Shadow Finn said

"Tsc...You should just have stayed asleep"

The Fake Princess Bubblegum then starts to change into some sort of abomination that she once had become when the Lich had possessed her body.

"Then come stay in your element"

"It's time to break the emotional shackles Finn! Are you with me or not?"

The Huge fist of the demonic Princess comes crushing on the ground and the Hero Dodges at the moment with ease. He jumps on the fist and starts running up the arm towards her head.

"RAHHHHH!"

He leaps off the arm and stabs into her right in the face, going for the eye first. It roars in Pain and tries to slap the Enemy away like all dumb giant does, it slaps its own face in the process when the Hero leaps.

"Now, should I take that brain that you're so proud of? Or do I stab you through the heart like you did to me?" The shadow said, poison in each word.

For some reason his weapon blade starts to grow and extend.

"This is my world, and you're not the one in control anymore Bitch. Time to decapitate the Royal pain in the ass" The shadow said running and jumping on its giant body but controlling the bigger and longer weapon.

"Now DIE!" He said preparing to take a massive swing with all his strength. But then the giant PB turns its face back to normal.

"Please don't kill me Finn, I love you"

The shadow starts to tremble again as a tear escapes his left eye who was back to blue and only a few words come out.

"I-I'm Sorry"

He said before taking the swing taking off her head and killing it on the process. Then everything starts to happen in a slow motion, clouds were dissipating, trees disappearing.

"I'm so sorry..." He said before disappearing himself as the fake world Crumbled.

* * *

Back in the real world the real Finn is startled awake.

Gasps for air "AHHHHHH!"

 _ **"Jeez! Finally woke up, I thought you were going to die there while that thing kept sucking your energy away until you withered"**  
_  
Groaning on the floor in pain was the abomination that put our hero through such trauma. The creature had a humanoid figure but it was clear that it was more of a malefic spirit, it has a glowing purple one eye and its body was covered by some pieces of cloth on his head and arms. But it was more like a shade of darkness. When Finn looked at that form and getting his brain to realize what just happened something happened...

 _ **"Now that's what you get for trying to feed on us"**  
_  
Finn's eyes went wide, his facial expression showed surprise, but then his body starts trembling and gritting his teeth...one word described the next expression he made that he thought only the Lich could give him...utterly blinding rage.

''You...You...''

His fists clenched as his breathing grew heavier. Getting his Newfound dagger for ghostly assholes like that ready to go.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

The hero lunges forward like an animal and attacks with quick slashes alternating from horizontal and vertical swings. The shade was unprepared for the human's onslaught, barely defending against his fury.

''Do you have ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH?! DO YOU?!''

The spirit of adventure activates on and his dagger hot and fierce as blue fire envelops it looking like it could burn your hands. Every cut made the shade bleed but not blood, more like darkness. As it screeched in pain.

"I made a prison you couldn't leave without sacrificing something important to you!"

 _ **"If it weren't for me he would have succeeded"**  
_  
''Sacrifices are not just when you're a hero its all the time with everyone. No more of you!''

''This is but the beginning human. My brothers and sisters will tear you apart. And that shadow of yours won't protect you forever''

''There is something on your face''

The hero then stabs him in the eye with the flaming ghost-blade making it screech loudly.

"It was PAIN!"

That demonic looking shade dissolves completely fading away into nothing. Finn Is breathing heavily and falls on his knees after that.

 _ **"If you need to barf, do it now. We still have a ways to go and more shackles to break."**  
_  
Without a word the hero just gets up and keeps walking without caring where it was. He had just faced a terrible nightmare because of that thing and now who knows what was going through his head. The best thing to do was to just keep walking until he found a door to another level. The swamp was too dangerous to just lay against a tree and do nothing. He had to keep going. This was not the first time he was traumatized but it never gets any easier. And if what that shade said is true he was in for much, much worse.

 _ **"That thing was different from the others, he was not just a dumb monster he was sentient, he could talk"**  
_  
''Among other things...'' Finn said dryly

 _ **"Now's not the time to dwell on it. You heard that freak. There's more like him. And if you wanna get home, Chances are you'll have to go through everyone of them."**  
_  
"Sounds fun..." The hero said smirking a vicious grin.

 ** _"Heheh, now you're getting into the spirit of things..."  
_**  
''I see a Door over there in the front''

There in a tree larger than any of the others was a doorway.

"I will get myself even stronger by the fall of my enemies"

 _ **"You've taken your true first step Finn. By the time this is over, nothing will weigh you down"**  
_  
The hero has left the Swamp Level entering another level with new dangers like everyday.

* * *

 ***Level 15*  
**  
A sort of dark hall being illuminated by torches was Finn next vision when he entered the place.

''I hope nothing just jumps out to bite me,that is really annoying"

 _ **"Just keep walking, I can sense the exit right in front of us, follow the light"**  
_  
He follows the torches down the hallway, still wary of any attackers. But there were none. luckily for him, and by the time he got out he saw something interesting. It sure was one sight to behold from what many others had seen, it was like he was outside but the sky looked grey like it was either polluted or he entered the realm of undead, Right in front of him was what appears to be a fortified town surrounded by large walls and watchtowers.

"What the! This is big"

 _ **"It looks like a...prison?"**  
_  
"This place is huge, I gotta have to look around for anything useful or dangerous" The hero said taking off some dried meat from his backpack and eating it with some water he got from the safe zone.

 _ **"No this isn't a prison. It's some kind of kingdom. A ravaged one at that."**  
_  
''This looks like the kind of place the Undead comes to Party. It seems to have two levels, the lower and upper parts"

 _ **"We could start at the top and work our way down"**  
_  
'We don't have wings to just start up now can we? We were not transported up there''

 _ **"So what? We start in the basement?"**  
_  
''We can try to climb but we would be wide open. Hollows might be in the moment waiting''

 _ **"What do you wanna do?"**  
_  
''Is there anything but to go forward and wait for it to come?''

 _ **"Whatever, do as you please"**  
_  
And so the human moved forward into the ruins. It was looking pretty desolated right now with no signs of life,but for how long? the houses seem to be empty and trashed and the smell was not the best. It dint smell as bad as the Swamp enemies but it smelled like burned corpses.

''Hmmm...''

Finn hummed trying to understand something,but unknown to him someone was already preparing to attack from afar.

 _ **"Something trashed this place..."**  
_  
''Question is, what and where is it?''

Then out of nowhere two arrows were shot from crossbows to hit the human in the back.

 _ **"LOOK OUT!"**  
_  
''Hm!"

With sharp cat like reflexes he dodges out of the way letting the arrows hit the ground.

 _ **"Snipers in the area."**  
_  
"Tsc! what enemy are they? can you move by the shadows or something and see it? or are you stuck to this point?"

 _ **"I've...never tried that before..."**  
_  
"Go be useful and pay your rent then, because only when I'm almost dying I let you possess me again" He said Taking his Zora Sword out of the backpack and putting back the dagger getting ready to battle.

 _ **"Maybe If you stood in the shadow I'd be easier for me!"**  
_  
"Yeah I'll just do that and not move while they take me out, ugh!" The hero looks away to the houses rooftops and see something moving "Undead soldiers"

 _ **"Well that explains what happened to the inhabitants."**_

"They are shooting at me with either bows or crossbows on the houses roof. I gotta find a way to get them" Finn said

 _ **"Try climbing up and then jump off the roof like a ninja, haha those things are dead so they won't get tired of waiting to shoot you even if you hide"**  
_  
"Actually, that's not a bad idea"

More arrows are shot, this time three or four. He starts climbing up the wall he's hiding behind.

"Wait for me boneheads"

Sneaking onto the roof the hero looks for his assailants. The bone heads were trying to see where the human went. Without hesitation he charges forward and kicks one off the roof, slashing the one standing right next to it with his sword and roundhouse kicking another off the roof.

"Three of them on one roof? you guys have no strategy"

The hero sees the drops and gets himself a ranged weapon and some bolts.

 ***Light Crossbow- Standard crossbow issued to soldiers. While bows require both hands, a crossbow is held in one, but arming each bolt takes time*  
**  
''This goes straight to the collection inside the backpack''

 _ **"Maybe now we'll have some range superiority to even the playing field."**  
_  
''Using spells is just a must situation when I have no choice since energy and stamina are everything. I do feel tired after that stupid shade thing but I can still go''

Meanwhile on the floor more Hollow warriors and soldiers were coming making a group of attack. There were those using Long swords and kite looking shields or spears instead of the the sword. But others prefer Short looking swords or Battle axes

 _ **"Another undead army to squash. These fools have no idea what's coming."**  
_  
''Let me Try this and how I handle it'' He said Trying out his new Crossbow and putting a bolt on it aiming at the enemy and trying to hit them without failing

 _ **"Just aim, take a deep breath and let it fly"**  
_

With one shot he takes one of their heads off, sending the group into disarray.

''Huh..never thought this standard thing could make all of this''

 ** _"Yeah try to get us up here you dingoes!"  
_**  
The ones wielding spears throw them like javelins at the hero.

dodges "Whoa! Thanks for jinxing it"

The undead warriors are coming for the human as they run to the house he's on top of to climb up to him. One Undead with a broken sword starts throwing something spherical at the roof.

"What's that?"

 _ **"Oh cram! its a bomb! Jump!"**_

Finn makes a dash to the other side of the roof and jumps just as it explodes. The ceiling was covered in an explosion of fire, not huge but enough to make nasty damage as some rubble flies. The hero managed to get down without any damage besides the surprise.

"Looks like someone is...fired up"

 _ **"Laaaaaaame"**  
_  
"Shut up Edgy me"

The Undead are coming to face Finn again now and maybe with more luck.

 _ **"Do what you do best and go slashing those sacks of unlife"**  
_  
Readies Zora Sword "With pleasure"

The Hollow With the Battle axe Swings its Weapon at Finn horizontally trying to slice his head off. The hero ducks and slashes upwards splitting him down the middle.

"Not my first or last rodeo of Undead"

With that he steps on the head that had fell on the ground.

 _ **"Did you sharpen that Sword?"**  
_  
"Always ready man"

He Slashes towards another one but his attack was blocked by its shield.

"Oh you want some too? Alright, come on!"

Then he runs towards a wall and does a maneuver getting behind him and with a swift move it stabs him in the back

"Eat this! There's more where that came from"

More Bombs are thrown by the undead behind the others trying to make the hero have some damage. Finn runs and jumps at the moment more explosions take apart, rolling on the floor getting no scratches because of his new armor which was really something, the weight didn't even bother him.

"Man this armor rocks! I feel like I could take on the world!"

 _ **"What did I say? Nothing can stop you when you let go"**  
_  
"Time to finish these guys before more shows up"

 _ **"Yeah! kill them all these damn Cannon fodder!"**  
_  
Sword in his hands and fire in his heart, the hero charges right into the fray against the group of undead. Meanwhile something was watching him on the top of the castle,a devious and evil sound of laughter echoes and then it goes away as if it was preparing something. Finn shivers a bit as he's fighting.

 _ **"What's wrong?"**  
_  
"I felt a chill just now"

 _ **"That's a warning, we should keep moving and not stay in the same place too long. Just get the stuff they left that looks important"**  
_  
"Hmm...if you say so then"

The hero takes a look at the loot on the ground that might be helpful to take along after defeating the enemies.

* * *

 **Battle axe- Inflicts regular damage, making it effective in various situations. Powerful attack due to its weight, but one wrong swing leaves the wielder wide open, so timing and proximity to the enemy must be judged carefully  
**  
 **LongSword- Widely used standard straight sword, only matched in ubiquity by the Shortsword. An accessible sword which inflicts consistent regular damage and high slash damage, making it applicable to a variety of situations  
**  
 **3X Firebombs- A bisque urn filled with black powder. Explodes, inflicting fire damage. Relatively powerful ranged weapon, especially in situations called for fire damage.**

* * *

 _ **"So? you decided what you need?"**  
_  
"Hmm these bombs could be useful"

The blonde said getting them carefully on his backpack swallowing it like a black hole.

 _ **"And maybe that battle axe"**  
_  
"You think so? last time I grabbed one it was rather...grassy"

 _ **"You're not gonna let that hold you back are ya?"**  
_  
"Do you think i should use it right now? The Zora sword is starting to have some minor cracks"

 _ **"C'mon look how cool it looks, this one seems like you can do some good damage or you prefer a club? good too in smashing"**  
_  
"Nah, I feel better with something sharp in my hand"

 _ **"Then get your hands on that cold hard metal"**  
_  
"Don't make it weird dude"

 _ **"Maybe you're just like that too"**  
_  
He picks up the battle axe, getting a good feel of its weight by taking a few swings before putting it away.

"This will fit just fine" He said now running forward towards another place.

 _ **"Do you even know where you're going?"**  
_  
"No idea but I'm sure it will show up eventually"

 _ **"Lets try getting up in that castle"**  
_  
"If I end up finding a path it'd be sweet"

 _ **"I bet there's some major boss ass to beat and raid their items"**  
_  
"You think it would be that easy?" Finn asked

 _ **"I don't. It'll be good exercise and make the loot all the sweeter."**  
_  
Two minutes later after walking and carefully looking for any sort of traps on the street. The only visible enemies where the same Hollows and nothing else.

"This feels so easy now"

 _ **"Training and preparation will do that for ya. Even the low undead skeleton can be dangerous if you don't know how to deal with them"**  
_  
Finn hears the sound of an animal growling, when turning around at the source he sees undead canines getting up to him.

"What the..."

Hairless hounds with pointy ears, large noses, and sharp teeth show up. Their eyes are measly and their bodies slim, displaying a build made for speed.

 _ **"Jake's undead cousins..."**  
_  
"Agh Gross! how should i deal with them? Maybe use that club to smack them around since they fast and it has a better range?"

 _ **"You wanna bash them into paste?"**  
_  
The hero removes the Big Club that he got from the infested barbarian and is a little Heavy but nothing he can't take and swing around.

"I do"

 _ **"Good thing they're not cute and cuddly puppies though or this would be awkward"**  
_  
"Yeah. Thanks for pointing that out..."

The hounds attack by running trying to bite Finn by jumping at him. The hero although is no newbie into adventuring and all those times running into danger he know how to dodge and roll.

"HYAHH!"

And when to swing. Quickly finishing off the dogs by BASHING their heads like he did so many other undead they did not drop anything.

 _ **"Come on, give us a challenge!"**  
_  
"I found a staircase to go up. Maybe up there something can be found"

 ** _"Well,what are we waiting for?"  
_**  
"Your next snarky comment?"

 _ **"Just get moving, smartass"**  
_  
Finn walks some more and finds the stairs. Thinking of going up he climbs the ladder going to the upper Level.

"I don't sense anything"

 _ **"Not that your senses were that great to begin with."**  
_  
"Fuck you.."

Now up on the level he looks around for either a door, enemy or loot. Looking on the left he sees a Bridge that takes him to a certain door that seemed to be a big steel like one.

"I am going to look at that, maybe something will pop out"

 _ **"Don't just act on impulse, be careful and keep your neck on your shoulders in preference alive"**  
_  
"I would like to see this place try in giving me a hard time"

 _ **"And that's how he died."**  
_  
"Be quiet!"

The door slowly opens by Finn's hand, the inside of it was a little dark and hard to see.

 _ **"Hmmm...A nice shadowy place for me to thrive in."**  
_  
Suddenly a sound was made as a weapon made of metal screeches against the wall making it presence to be known.

"I just heard something!"

 _ **"Get on guard"**  
_  
The hero takes out his Royal Broadsword and gets on stance for battle.

"It appears a brave soul hath arrived 'i thee forgotten place"

A new voice has arrived that echoes on the room

"Another one that talks! Are you gonna try to mess with my head too?"

"How long hath it been since the last one? here hath become dull, now I see before mine eyes a new toy to play"

"Hey, I'm no one's toy pal!"

 _ **"Unless you're a princess or a Vampire queen."**  
_  
"Thou Dost fine as a trophy for now small being"

The floor starts to shake under Finn Feet and before he notices it starts to open like a maw.

 _ **"It's a trap!"**  
_  
"Ohhh Crammm!"

The hero falls into a trap where darkness awaits him and what seems to be a bottomless fall but after a few seconds he meets the end of it and fall on the hard floor.

"Aghnn...man i sort of felt that now"

 _ **"It was your own fault thought"**  
_  
"What was that about unless you're a princess or vampire?"

 _ **"Just teasing you"**  
_  
"You're teasing yourself you fool!"

 _ **"You're the one who keeps choking around the ladies."**  
_  
"I don't have time for this. I gotta see where I am"

He said that after getting up, then looking around he is surprised. The area was big and it was vaguely familiar to him, it was like a battle arena, the sky was more like it was covered in ash, the floor had the corpse and bone remains of other probably people here.

"Dejavu..."

 _ **"Deja vu is right. Is there a black skeleton looking dude with a giant sword here too?"**  
_  
"Those whom course the path of broil hast only one way out, raise thy sword and fight for the blood-lust thou hast desire"

The voice seemed to echo in the place like it was not even there, more like a ghost who is not showing his true face and was having fun making this into a entertainment show.

 _ **"Alright, now we're talking! Who and what are we fighting?"**  
_  
"You better hope I don't find you and kick your ass voice in the sky"

The floor starts to rumble as the sand is moving with something big getting out of it like it was sleeping. A huge undead warrior that resembled a gladiator covered in many metal plates shows up but it was more of an abomination created from numerous dead bodies.

"Guh! just because I seen ugly things before it does not mean I want to see more!" Finn said grossed out

 **[Executioner- A Frankenstein like monster that Smashes anything in range withing his massive arm hammer]  
**  
 _ **"Noice! Look at that ugly thing"**  
_  
He roars at the Human and walking all weirdly but still fast, he slams his maced hand into the ground trying to squash the adventurer like toothpaste. The hero dodge-rolls out of the way.

"You chose the wrong adventurer to mess with fool!"

Sword in hand, the fearless human charges at the abomination.

"Take this!"

He jumps Swinging his sword in a horizontal left attack and then again by the right damaging the undead meat.

 _ **"Careful he is preparing an attack"**  
_  
Roaring in pain and anger the monster is attacking by spinning around the big iron ball to knock him over.

 _ **"If you time it right you could sever the chain to that iron ball of his."**  
_  
"Chain? Dude is a huge spiked ball attached with metal it wont be cut just like that"

 _ **"Tsc you only know how to complain, then use the battle axe using its weight to your advantage and aim to the meaty part of his arm with a powerful swing,its dead meat anyway''**  
_  
"Hmm...sounds doable"

 _ **"Good because he is coming towards you again and I don't think you can parry that heavy blow"**  
_  
"Well here goes nothing!"

The hero runs towards the enemy and using an old trick he slides under his legs getting to the other side while he smashes the floor in the front. Taking the chance Finn dropped the sword for a moment to then take out the battle axe to swing full throttle with the Stone Ring giving a plus of stamina and the Bone ring Finn had a advantage over the undead right now and with that a critical blow is done cutting the enemy arm off.

 _ **"Nice, we might not even need that hand axe with the dark element anymore"**  
_  
''I don't know man i think they are still useful because of elemental damage'' Finn said making a point

 _ **"Its all about how you use it Finn, if we had used the rune on this bigger axe it would be a bigger threat but no worries I'm sure we'll find more"**  
_  
The enemy now loses balance having no more of his weapon and losing his putrid blood on the floor.

 ** _"Finish him"  
_**  
The hero ends the monster's life slicing its head of after that with a roar of his own showing his energy.

"Ughh...so messy I'm surprised I didn't puke'' Finn said

 ** _"Let them know this serves as a warning! Show em who's boss!"_**

The fallen enemy corpse turns to ash and sadly no drop for him but his victory was still sweet nevertheless.

"Ok I have a sword, two axes, a pair of daggers, a spear and a mace which one should I use now?" Finn said

 **"Wait the daggers and Mace are those orcish ones right?"**

"Yeah...I forgot to say it?"

 _ **"Well...Depends on what comes next."**  
_  
The same thing starts to happen again the first time and this time it is another big dude. A big body made of different minerals of solid rock and bones mixed up in which a skull is its face, the lost soul now inside of it that big body was going to smash anything that is alive in its path as a controlling colossus.

 ** _"OK, I think axes is the way to go here..."  
_**  
"Aim for the face?"

 _ **"Duh"**  
_  
Walking with heavy steps on the sand the big bone guy tries to get the hero by punching the floor with his stone like fist and bone fingers. However Finn was a nimble dude and not slow at all, fear of getting smacked around my a monster is only in the head of modern humans who live in one hundred percent monster free utopias.

"Taste the metal of my axe companion!"

The strong adventurer strikes at the monster with a jump attack. It protects itself with its stone thick forearm from the attack that makes some damage but it was shallow.

 _ **"Tsc just be stabbed to death already"**  
_  
Finn slashes and hacks away at the stone skeleton. The creature has no nerves or anything so it feels no pain so it just keeps attacking relentlessly and tirelessly kicking and punching.

"Ugh! I'm not getting anywhere!"

 _ **"You didn't have this much trouble with those stone gargoyles where is the aggressiveness and wits?"**_

"I'm full of wits!"

 _ **"Try some of those bombs"**  
_  
''Oh yeah''

Reaching into his pack, Finn pulls out the bombs he acquired from his previous foes.

''Eat this!''

He throws three bombs at once at the creature who blow up in his face,torso and arm getting a lot of damage by the explosion and impact.

 _ **"I think it was effective"**  
_  
Running as fast as he can the hero jumps high and with both hands on the Battle axe he makes a Downward Chop at its skull like face.

"HUZAHH!"

The axe embeds itself in the middle of the face. The enemy groans in pain as it starts to turn to dust.

 _ **"Way to go, you graduated from swords to axes."**  
_  
''Axes are good too I suppose'' Finn said rubbing his head.

 _ **"Look! This one left loot"**  
_  
 **[Mask of the undead- Those who wear this Skull mask will cause low grade undead enemies to ignore you when passing by,giving the vibe of bein one of them]  
**  
 _ **"A stealth item"**  
_  
''I hope its not someone face and mostly artificial''

 _ **"Who cares? It's not like we're much for stealth anyway."**  
_  
The hero grabs it anyway it could be useful to go by the annoying fodder.

"Thee seem to be firm-set and more then a mere child swinging a weapon as a toy"

''Come down here and get a closer look ya chicken!"

It just offers silence and nothing more.

"Am I getting ignored?"

 _ **"Pretty much but lets keep waiting"**  
_  
"That sucks"

The surface starts to get hot like thirty or more bonfires are around.

''OK, ow OW! Why is it getting so hot?!''

A circle of fire forms on the floor like some sort of ritual

 _ **"That's why."**  
_  
"Pfff, I had a fire princess for a girlfriend, this is nothing!"

An undead is summoned and its not just a bag of bones, it is also on fire. A skeleton with a flaming skull like it came from the underworld is wearing a steel like armor who has spikes coming out of its shoulders and is pretty detailed but also covered by some black pieces of cloth there and there, his weapon may look like a normal spear but the the metallic tip was burning hot.

"Interesting. Flaming or not I'll just Axe you too!"

It screeches loudly a distorted sound that can only be described as wild.

 _ **"Careful Finn Spears have long range"**  
_  
''So do I Shadow, so do I''

The fire monster is the first to go moving fast,aiming an attack as it leaps in the air and goes for it. Finn dives forward getting behind the flaming bone head as he lands and attacks from behind.

''You're mine!''

The monster twist its skull around like it was nothing and looks at Finn like it was saying 'gotcha bitch' And breathes fire from its mouth. The hero puts the axe by the side in front of his face to shield himself from the flames.

''Ahhhhhh hot!''

 _ **"Oh my! hahaha"**  
_  
''It's not funny!''

 _ **"Ain't the axe too hot to handle now or am I wrong?"**  
_  
''Stop bringing it up!''

 _ **"I was serious yeesh so sensitive"**  
_  
Backs away "Looks like its time for distraction"

He aims the Axe at the enemy and then throws it at him like a boomerang, the weapon hits its armor making him stagger for a few seconds. The hero Finn takes out his Dragon crest shield to protect himself against the fire and also his Zora Sword.

''Lets to see you try to fry me now!''

Accepting the challenge, the flaming warrior tries to flash fry the human. So it starts to charge his spear with fire and begins to shoot fire balls at him. The hero holds his shield in front of himself and the fireballs bounce right off.

''Now this is what I'm talking about!''

 _ **"Press your advantage!"**  
_  
''Maybe the heat will seal some of the cracks in this sword''

 _ **"Cant argue with that Logic"**  
_  
The hero presses forward towards the knight using his shield when he attacked with Fire but being careful so he won't stop from seeing his attacks with the spear.

''Alright hot head, let's see how you deal with this!''

The hero starts slashing at the flaming knight. However the knight is quite skilled so its just dodging his attacks while doing some himself with longer range.

 _ **"This is tougher then the rest, we got to give him some damage already you know what that means?"**  
_  
''If only i had some water to weaken his firing defenses, that armor is quite strong too i think its made out of steel

 _ **"Maybe you should drink one of those Elixirs"**  
_  
''Didn't you said I should train my body instead of depending on stuff like that?''

 _ **"Well its not like you never wasted time getting easy power ups before"**  
_  
''These rings aren't going to give me free shots all the time anyway''

He jumps back to get some distance from the fire knight before pulling a bottle out of his pack.

''Can't be helped I'll just go full attack on him''

Finn then drinks the Mighty elixir which he feels his body getting the effect of strengthening boosting his attack power and his weapon

''Oooh! I can feel it! this is great!''

 _ **"Can you still use spirit of adventurer? or your to tired? I have a plan to end this bozo"**  
_  
''Let's do it!'' His sword ignites with Spirit of the Adventurer.

Now feeling stronger than ever the blonde hero charges once again towards his enemy. The knight breathes fire but Finn defends himself with the shield, once close enough he stops himself as the fire dude starts thrusting his spear trying to pierce through it but even a very hot metallic spear tip is no match for his shield, seeing there is no point keeping that going it Swings its spear like a sword using its long range,but a surprise happens because Finn parries his attack with the shield which staggers the opponent. Taking that chance he Gets his weapon ready, muscles bulging like this is some sort of charging attack and then thrust his sword forward with all his strength towards its flaming skull.

Everything goes silent,nothing but the sound of sword in skull filling the air. Until shattering is heard and flaming pieces fall on the floor. The flaming warriors armored body falls to the floor as its flames go out.

Finn was huffing already tired "I-I did it!"

 _ **"Good,Finn you have gotten better. And now we got more loot to show for it."**_

* * *

 **[Steel Armor of the Burning Knight- A glorious steel like armor that once belonged to a knight,now fallen to be an undead,its material has a high defense against fire elemental attack be it magical or not]  
**  
 **[Fire rune-A fire elemental stone that harness the power of fire energy, leave it close to iron and it will melt it by itself with given time]**

* * *

"I took out your fire guy! Show yourself already!"

" HAHAHA Thou not having fun?"

''Maybe a little''

 _ **"But you're getting tired and that's not good"**  
_  
'All the more reason to end this quick' "Come out already! You afraid to face me yourself?"

''Thou hast courage of wild warriors. Brow the last challenge if thou can''

''Fine! Bring it on!''

 _ **"Won't it be funny if the next enemy was clown nurses? Haha!"**  
_  
''Please don't bring that up...''

 _ **"Look! A pentagram"**  
_  
On the ground a pentagram showed up, glowing with energy.

''Well that can't be good...''

Something crawls out of it. It looked like a humanoid with four red-glowing eyes and a horned skull for a head, seemed to possess a bone tail, and have exposed shoulder blades and spines. Also wearing a ragged skirt made of straw and seemed to have two big machetes with a hooked design and dried blood could be seen on it.

''Holy glob...What the fuck is that?!''

 **[Capra Demon- Large Demonic Goat creature who dual wields Machetes,which many heroes and adventurers have fallen victim to]  
**  
''Jeez he looks like he came from the Lich himself'' Finn said impressed

 _ **"Maybe he's his baby"**  
_  
''Ew Gross, I don't want to think about it"

The beast attacked almost like he heard that as an insult and goes for a quick strike from its left side with one of his machete. Thinking fast, the hero lifts his shield to defend. The sound of metal getting hit is heard loud and clear, Finn could feel how heavy the blow was and how much stamina would take to block more of them until his arms gave out.

'Aw Cram this thing is strong!'

The beast slowly starts to raise both machetes for another attack

 _ **"Run, dodge, parry or roll!" The shadow screamed.**  
_  
Finn kicks off the ground to the side as the machetes land where he was. The beast had swung with one blade after the other in a two-hit combo. Now the floor was the one tasting the iron blood dried weapon.

"Take this! Boneface"

He jumps at the monster and slashes with his sword,however it blocks his attack with his machete like the zora Sword was a mere toothpick.

''Yah! Yah! Yah!''

He swings multiple times trying to overwhelm the beast. The beast just swings again throwing Finn out of his face like the human is annoying. It screeches in anger and prepares to attack. He holds its two Hook Machetes together and pulls them back to slash into the ground.

 _ **"MOVE!"**  
_  
There was no way to block that without breaking some bones so the hero rolls out of the way as the ground breaks from the impact.

"Really wish I didn't use those bombs" Finn said now wishing for fire pwoer.

 _ **"You think you can hit him from afar? Even with the shield blocking this guy is too much"**  
_  
"I have something in mind but I might tire myself out"

 _ **"I don't think there's any other choice."**  
_  
The hero then stores his weapons away and takes his crossbow and a few bolts stored and put on his waist.

''This is a patience game now''

 _ **"Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast!"**  
_  
The Capra prepares to strike again. Putting a bolt on the crossbow he envelops it with Spirit of adventure making it flaming blue.

''Aim and shoot''

The question on the hero's mind now was where to aim the freakishly large goat skull or go right for the heart?

"I don't have time to think he is gonna attack"

He said shooting at his torso at the moment he had raised his weapons up his head. The flaming blue arrow pierces into it, getting stuck in his flesh making it roar in pain because of that, seems to be effective.

''Nice! now I gotta make sure you stay occupied for a little more time''

He said using one Mana Bullet attack towards it to blast off and make some damage even if it was little. The Capra roars bringing it's machetes up to protect itself.

"Keep protecting yourself goat boy" He said stopping to put another bolt in the crossbow "One moment you fall"

 _ **"Not bad for a human"**_

"Not bad? I'm better than that"

 _ **"Then show it"**  
_  
He fires again in hopes of getting another hit, but its not so easy and its dodged with the beast reaction time.

Finn is surprised "Cram...''

 _ **"I'm already seeing you tired on the floor dead"**  
_  
"Shut up! I'll show you my endurance!" He said putting back his crossbow and getting his hands ready.

 _ **"What exactly are you hoping to do?"**  
_  
'Ok Finn you dealt with magic before just show your guts and concentrate''

The hero starts to do something new after a mental image. His metal arm ignites with spirit of Adventurer.

"I'm gonna get out alive so come forth if you dare foul beast!" Finn said with determination

The demon was angry and wanted to crush him. It charges at the human,machetes ready to end the his life. Finn does the same and runs towards him with no fear because he knows that a hero must not tremble. The demon lifts one of his machetes to crush him but stopping in midway. The hero blast of the ground with a mana bullet making him back away in the last second that the machete meets the ground.

With all his strength on his legs he pushes forward with a dash and aims his titanium fist in blue flame to punch him right in the skull.

 _ **"PLUS ULTRA!"**  
_  
"That actually sounds cool"

 _ **"Don't stop! You staggered him when you punched\burned his face"**  
_  
"What face? It's all skull!"

He swings again, punching the skull repeatedly with his metallic flaming hand while his other hand was grabbing on its horn so he won't fall down and since the beast was with his hands occupied it was hard to get rid of him without cutting himself like a dingus. The Capra finally drops his weapons and tries to grab him with his hands. The Hero hops on the skull and jumps up before dropping down for another strike. Plunging his fist on top of it. The beast's head was now on fire.

"Try some spicy FOOD!"

The beast roars in agony as it burns with Finn attack.

"I won't give you a chance anymore, Acid Ball!"

He forms a ball of caustic acid and tosses it like a baseball bat at it. The beast gets hit right in the chest making him fall on the floor after all the damage.

"Finally, he's down."

 _ **"This was a tough fight but we managed it"**  
_  
"I better grab my battle axe and eat something before we go again"

 _ **"You sure it's dead?"**  
_  
"After all that?" Finn asked

 _ **"Just saying"**  
_  
"Let's see if he turned to dust"

Cautiously the hero approaches the downed beast.

"Ugh this thing reeks like hell"

 _ **"Of course, you blasted it with acid...and fire...also its dead"**  
_  
"Let me take a look at his Weapon"

 **[Demon Great machete-The blade is cast with an alloy of different metals and it not imbued with any particular magic, but for those who have the strength to use it, beware its great weight who smashes foes mercilessly]  
**  
 _ **"I like it! You can feel its deadly slicing skill"**  
_  
"Of course you do"

 _ **"I mean look how cool it is"**  
_  
"It's not the weapon of a hero" Finn said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

 _ **"Says who? And even if it's not, who cares?"**  
_  
What the hero didn't know is that the suppose dead enemy was moving on the ground. The Capra Demon was not dead and in a moment it gets up from the floor tries to attack the hero.

 _ **"Look out! he's still alive!"**  
_  
"NANI?" Finn said surprised.

The hero only had one second to think on what to do and since this seems to be more auto mode survival He grabs the machete with both hands and with the elixir still active plus adrenaline he somehow managed to lift it and cleave it down with all his might on the beast.

"HAHHHHHH!" He Screamed

Finn screamed and then seconds later the beast has its head cut clean from its torso. The enemy now has truly fallen as its body turns to dust.

 _ **"Told you it might not be dead. Nice swing though."**  
_  
"Oof! Well now it is, this is way to heavy for me to use I just gotta fit it up on my backpack and maybe use it when I'm...buffer or as a trophy"

 _ **"And now to reap the spoils!"**  
_  
"That was it man, just the machete"

 _ **"Seriously? We got more from that flame knight."**  
_  
Taking out the apple pie from his pocket He also takes a low grade healing potion and covers it on the pie.

"Now this is a great idea I had, if food heals you too then mixing with this will increase that effect" Finn said acting smart.

 _ **"For once I agree. Though it might mess with the taste."**  
_  
"Sadly its a choice I need, its all about survival man" He said starting to eat it like he was Jake eating a pie.

 ** _"Now is this prick gonna let us out of here or what?"  
_**

"Thou hast proven yourself worthy hero, now I present thou a reward of thy efforts"

Saying that two treasure chests are revealed in front of the hero, one was a silver bluish like chest who was fancy and elegant as the other it was black and dark like the night but it was also gold like

"Make the choice"

 _ **"Oooo, I would so pick the black chest."**  
_  
''Forget that! The other is more my color''

 _ **"Really dude? c'mon!"**  
_  
"Hey, when it's your turn to drive you pick the chests!"

 _ **"Ughhh Fine I don't care,just go pick your damn chest I hope it bites you"**  
_  
''Sour puss''

Walking up to the chest he knocks on it to make sure it's safe first. And the answer is...no its not safe as the chest reveal a large, lolling tongue and lines of finger-bone teeth, followed by the arms and legs. Yep that was a mimic and it was trying to chew on him

"What the flip?!"

 _ **"This one is all on you 'driver" The shadow smirked**  
_  
 **[Mimic (Dark souls style)- They disguise themselves as treasure chests,waiting for victims to try and open them. Once upright they will begin to aggressively pursue their prey or chomp til nothing]**

"Ok! I change my mind! I pick the other chest!"

 _ **"The other chest is gone"**  
_  
"What!?" Finn shouted.

 _ **"I guess that we got fooled, maybe both of them were Mimics and whatever is inside now we gotta fight for it"**  
_  
''Fine. It better be something good! I earned it!'' He said getting fired up again.

The hero attacks again this time with His Royal Broadsword and Zora sword in each hand. The chest like monster Swings its arm trying to swat Finn away like a fly. With a great leap, the human jumps over the swing, coming right at the chest the same way he came at Hudson Abadeer with both blades in his hands.

"GIVE ME MY LOOT!"

He said plunging both swords on the top of the chest looking monster Right on its fleshy parts. The mimic is moving about wildly trying to shake off the human.

 _ **"This reminds me of the time Marceline and us would go wild with those wolves like they were horses"**  
_  
'Yeah, I'll have a lot to tell her when I get home''

 _ **"This thing is not stopping maybe some more pain can change that"**  
_  
''Agreed!'' He starts jumping and stomping on the chest, hanging on to his embedded swords.

 **SCREEEEEEEEEEECH**

''DIE HELLISH MONSTER''

 _ **"Times like these I wish we had a hammer."**  
_  
''I have Just the thing hehe" Finn said

Jumping off of the mimic leaving the Swords stuck just for extra damage, getting his hands back on the backpack Finn takes something out with on his hand.

''Now lets try this again shall we?'' He said now with a Orcish Mace on his hands ala Skyrim style.

 _ **"Let's see if those orcs make a descent weapon."**  
_  
''Hahhh!''

The hero runs close to it and sweeps the hammer towards the monster who tries to kick him with those weird shaped legs. Swinging the Mace he knocks the foot away.

''BACK OFF!'' Finn roared

Striking the chest using the green orc like mace as a battering ram he knocks it over.

''Now give me my loot you buck toothed bastard!''

He said bringing down the hammer like the chest was an anvil. It made a weird crushing sound like Crunch!

''That's what you get''

 _ **"That's how you bring down the hammer. Now let's claim our prize."**  
_  
Going to the Mimic the hero opened its jaw with his Mace to get his loot

"Alright, cough it up pal'' He said shoving his mouth inside and grabbing something, it was gross but he didn't care right now..

 _ **"That's sick"**  
_  
''I think I got something"

Slowly pulling out he sees that it was a Sword. A thin,yet highly decorated double-edged sword who shined in a bluish color that mesmerizes. Its edges being slightly serrated, while it had a simple golden cross-guard with round ends on each side.

 _ **"Not bad...not bad at all for a hero choice"**  
_  
 ***Silver Knight straight Sword- Beautifully slender weapon with high physical damage. Its chain attacks, in which the wielder takes great advancing steps and makes use of his body-weight,are deadly even in single hits***

"I'm so glad I chose this chest''

 _ **"Even though it tried to eat you?"**  
_  
''Oh please,stuff tries to eat me all the time. I'm just that sweet"

The hero then Takes his time to recollect his items back to his backpack and leave nothing behind but what awaits him was something harder and would befall him with a tantrum.

"Noo! no! no! no! thou were suppose to be dead and become nourishment, you stupid meat toy!" The voice seemed to be peeved

 _ **"Looks like someone is throwing a tantrum"**  
_  
''Yeah, I'm no one's lunch dude. But thanks for the workout, and the new gear''

The whole place begins to shake like an earthquake and from the floor a swarm of Zombies start to pop like crazy but instead of attacking they start fusing together in a huge lump of meat. Standing around 25 ft tall, Unlike a regular Zombie its body is huge, its not wearing any clothes and it seems to be made of many corpses, its skin color is the color of the dead more like purple or brown.

''Holy Moly! look at the size of that guy''

 _ **"This guy is huge, pretty damn big and ugly."**  
_  
''What is he anyway?" Finn asked

 **[Legion Zombie- Assembly of zombies, has no magical abilities but has immense power and stamina. It is very aggressive and appears to be somewhat intelligent, it has won sentience in the Dungeon and now commands the floor as the boss]  
**  
 **[Immense strength: Its humongous size makes it able to smash the ground with every pounding. It is also able to tear huge pieces of concrete from the ground with ease]  
**  
 **[Immense Durability: Its humongous size gives it immense durability]  
**  
 **[Immense Stamina: Its humongous size gives it immense stamina]**

"Thy journey ends hither with thy perpetual wink 'i mine hands,human!"

* * *

 **A\N: I am proud of this chapter because of all the action, can anyone figure out who these monsters and items are from? Here is a tip...not all of them are from games you find hehe. But anyway have fun.**


	14. Dreams and Origins

_**A\N: I'm Proud of this chapter because not only is it bigger,but also more detailed. I hope everyone enjoys this adventure that reminds me of so many good dungeon games and in case of any idea, feel free to speak.**_

* * *

Many humans could be saw as ordinary,but Finn was not one of them. The former boy had passed by many things in his young life, from scary, to traumatizing, to really dangerous too. Even when the enemies looked scary at first he still fought. It was not just blind bravery. Not anymore, here he was more of an adventurer and Hero and his Goal is to go back to his friends and family. With his new Sword in hand he stayed strong before the towering enemy and nothing was going to stop him.

"I am leaving this place, and no decaying undead will stop me! you think I'm tired? I can swing this forever!"

'You will be our MEAL!'

The Legion Zombie lets out a loud Roar, really mad at Finn for not dying and just kept winning. Lifting his hand in the air he goes to try and smash him on the ground like toothpaste. Seeing enough on his life with giant enemies the hero Jumps out of the way and rolls to safety showing his endurance and dexterity. The shockwave of the attack splashes Sand everywhere.

 _ **"Be careful not to get sand in your eyes, that attack was powerful and you can't take one of those, but he is huge meaning its a slow bitch"**  
_  
''Time to make the dead remember what pain feels like'' Finn said ready to battle again.

Going forward he quickly makes a three hit combo of horizontal swings from left, right and left again sinking the metal of his weapon on the rotten flesh of that thing hand as the blood spewed out, the wound was shallow and not deadly but it was a start.

 _ **"This thing has to be controlled by something. Like a heart or a brain? A core holding all these corpses together!"**  
_  
'I don't think it's that simple, with our luck we gotta either cut off the head or blow him up' "What's wrong? cat got your tongue? where is that weird way to talk now?"

The hero taunted the big enemy and seems to be working as it begins to put his giant hands on the walls and begins to tear off some of the concrete.

 _ **"Is pissing him off part of your strategy?"**  
_  
"Yeah but is also funny to do"

With amazing Power, a big block of rock is now in his hands, lifting up in the sky like its working out, it keeps screaming like it's going to burst someone's eardrums.

 _ **"Holy shit!"**  
_  
"Big deal,why took you so long? Oh yeah your muscles are dead too'' Finn kept taunting.

Taking the chance that the monstrosity is slow Finn just runs as fast as he can, when it decides to throw the block at him at the same time Finn does a dive jump for better distance and rolls some more on the ground making more dust come up.

 _ **"You better have some plan"**  
_  
''Oh I do you're gonna love it. I just gotta get closer to him'' He said with a smirk

 _ **"Plenty of blind spots to take advantage of."**  
_  
Finn starts once again attacking but with more ferocity, with both hands doing a Horizontal slash into the its flesh and chaining into a mirrored slash. But the behemoth was just to big to make any real damage and even if blood came out that means nothing to the undead.

 _ **"That's your strategy? Just hack away at it?!"**  
_  
The hero does another attack feeling fuel on his body Swings powerfully into the ground, Chains into a 360-degree swing.

''All that blood loss gotta serve to something!"

 _ **"Since when do undead care about that sort of thing?"**  
_  
Screeching out Legion tries to move his hands to grab Finn getting really tired of that ant slashing at him but he has no luck,the hero is way too fast and not a newbie.

'Whoa! you're right it Would be easier to stab him with two swords and climb him up on the back'

 _ **"Stab him where it hurts, just like you did Hudson!"**  
_  
''You can't catch me you dead fool'' He said sticking his New Sword hard in its rotten meat then starts to run again in circles fast.

"WORM!"

Like a kid throwing a tantrum the monster starts to smack his fists around the floor, cracking its surroundings. Finn has to be really careful not to let any debris hit him or slow him down. He Removes his Zora Sword and Broad Royal Sword having them in his hands aiming to that boss back.

''Don't mind me making some holes''

With a mighty leap, Finn jumps onto the Legion's back and stabs into it hard with his two swords. One stab after another he starts to surprisingly climb up its back like a mountain. A fleshy, decayed, disgusting, evil, side of a mountain.

''GRAHH! PEST! DAMN YOU!''

''You're messing with the best Hero,asshole!'' Finn said really into the frenzy of battle.

 _ **"Whoa did your balls just drop?"**  
_  
"Shut up!"

The monster tried to reach the human with his hands, but like most beings who get that itch on their back he just can't scratch it.

''Who is the toy now?''

Before the Zombie boss could realize, Finn had already climbed up to its head before it realizes that he can just throw his back on the floor and smash the hero to dust.

''GET OFF OF ME!''

It seems the Hero's Luck has run out because before he can get a critical hit on his head,huge hand comes and grabs him like a rag-doll.

"Oh no!"

The poor hero then is thrown away like a bowling ball hitting the sand bouncing up and down only stopping when it hits the wall right on his back.

"AGHHH! Hhnm...Oh boy t-that hurt more than I expected" Finn said coughing.

 _ **"I guess it was only a matter of time before you hurt your organs"**  
_  
''B-Be quiet, i am just a bit dizzy,i can still get up and finish this guy" Finn said not giving up.

The behemoth like undead roars in anger and blood lust,approaching the downed human with a vile smirk,acting like the battle was already over.

"You will be our nourishment. You will become part of me!"

''Not on this life! I got friends and family waiting for me!''

Getting on his feet the hero reaches in his pack for the next weapon.

 _ **"Yeah just like Jake told us once, To live life, you need problems. If you get what you want the minute you want it, then what's the point of living? One of the...ahn few times he's actually wise."**  
_  
The hero takes out the Stone torch like spear with a never fading flame close to its handle determined to break his limits.

"Fighting strong enemies, closing mysteries and getting strong is the life of Adventuring. And I'm not done living it yet!''

Clenching his metallic fist on the spear, it somehow becomes enveloped in flames not from the weapon itself, but his recent blue fire like spirit of adventurer.

"You have claimed enough victims of your twisted game,now it ends here"

With all his might Finn throws the spear like a javelin right at the legions head with impressive speed.

"What? this strength is IMPO-''

Before his last words are spoken the Huge spear Pierces Finn's enemy right on the forehead, with such force it leaves a big gaping hole,and once out it still had steam to stab deep withing a wall. The Huge enemy now falls to its knees and then its lifeless body starts to burn and melt quickly.

''Burn in the Nightosphere you sicko...''

 _ **"I don't think he also goes there but I guess I get it"**  
_  
The behemoth and boss of the area has fallen,now Finn awaits until its body is totally burned so his Swords can be retrieved.

"No bad of a throw with a spear for someone who is more suited for swords huh?"

 _ **"You should keep a tighter grip on them you fool"**  
_  
"Your just jealous because i did something cool and your just there watching!"

The shadow gives a audible sigh before talking

 _ **"Whatever just get your stuff back on the backpack who SURPRISINGLY! is still intact"**  
_  
"I know! maybe a bottomless pocket would be better but i am glad for PB hard work"

 _ **"You know what is better than hard work? THE LOOT! you get after a hard battle"**  
_  
"You know it!" He jumped.

The attack Finn got was heavy and not wanting to act like it was nothing he decided to drink the yellow potion for any possible internal organs damage and more like bone fracture even though he felt good...besides there was no doctor around here. The feeling of the strengthening potion he had taken was wearing off as well and now fatigue was something to be done off his body by potions now.

 _ **"What did we get?"**  
_  
Finn: Hmmm...I'm seeing here five spherical like bottles with some blue liquid on it and another Book.

 _ **"Lets see what the bottles are for then"**_

* * *

 **[Low Grade Mana potion- A recovery potion capable of recovering a small portion of magical energy. Tastes likes Blueberries]  
**  
 **[Skill Book: Energy Drain- One of necromancers favorite magic in which can absorb life force and adds it to the users life force. With Training, its possible to transfer the stolen energy to allies. Speed of life drain (Slow)]**

* * *

 _ **"Aw score! With this skill our burden about have to care about stamina wont be such a huge problem"**  
_  
"I don't know man, this feels a little...ominous" Finn said not sure about the skill.

 _ **"Awnn don't be a lame-o now"**  
_  
"I'm just saying this feels the opposite of heroic"

 _ **"This whole place is ominous, just roll with it."**  
_  
"You think I can just stand my hand to the enemy and say 'oh! can you please wait while i steal your vital energy?' its a little slow so hold your horses'' The hero said with a sarcastic tone.

 _ **"Timing is everything Finn. So time it correctly and it will be fine...If you can get it right."**  
_  
"Whatever, right now I gotta find the best place to leave now. I got my weapons back after all,gotta be careful not to burn myself,they still hot" He said taking the spear out of the wall with his metal hand leaving a hole.

 _ **"Well there's an exit. Nothing like making holes in the wall am I right?"**  
_  
''Well then...Are you ready to go then? I am" He said opening the Mana potion

 _ **"I'm always ready, man...ready to get on a princess" The shadow snorts before Finn roll his eyes.**_

Entering the hole to the next level, the hero leaves the Colosseum with one more victory on his hands going into the next challenge.

* * *

 **LEVEL 16  
**  
"Phew! Finally out of that mess"

 _ **"Yeah but we are still on the front lines of battle here so don't think about dropping your guard."**  
_  
''Yeah yeah whatever you say"

The new level had a more stone like appearance, the length between the hallways is shorter then the last cave like floor and the ceiling height is mostly ten meters above if he could think of it. The walls were covered by brown colored moss and the ground below is now a short grass plain, also there is some strong light coming from some phosphorescence source above that is similar to the sun but not as strong.

''You know what would be great? Hearing some music while we are doing the fighting'' Finn suggested.

 _ **"Unfortunately, all our musical friends are back at home. So I think we're outta luck there"**  
_  
''I just use my imagination then"

The hero had chosen the Dragon crest Shield and the Silver knight Sword as his main items for now as the perfect combination of defense and attack.

 _ **"Well look at you. The perfect knight. The princesses would probably go to war over who would get you. Heheheh."**  
_  
''Are you really going to start that again? Seriously I have energy to conserve here''

 _ **"I mean you have the armor, sword, shield and some magic. J**_ _ **ust saying we got a lot of tail waiting for us back home"**  
_  
''Ok let's say that I am listening to your cram, tell me what 'tail' is waiting for me'' Finn asked a bit interested.

 _ **"Oh where do I start? There's that hot Jungle Princess, I bet she's wild in the sack. And maybe that engagement ring princess I bet she's looking for a great honeymoon. Hahaha! And Breakfast Princess, she's a meal in more ways than one."**  
_  
''You're not thinking something like having all of them when we are back right?'' Finn said with suspicion.

 _ **"Why not? You didn't seem to care when you were around kissing princesses to feel our 'Emo' kind of moment, like Crab princess,lizard princess and Even LSP!"**  
_  
"HEY! I was...trying to forget about feelings of negativity"

 _ **"You were desperately trying to run away from your problems instead of facing them."**  
_  
''Everyone does that"

 _ **"Also you actually did more then just kissing LSP ? uuugh I can still remember the things she did to our lips"**  
_  
"I really rather forget all of that..."

 _ **"If only she had a more humanoid figure and thiccness. Maybe we could get her to swallow that smoothness Orb. Her mouth is big enough for it."**  
_  
"DUDE! C'mon man"

 _ **"What? you prefer that to happen by magic? that's ok but we don't have more blue sapphires for eyes, And what about that Huntress? It's obvious that she wants us. We should just go for it."**  
_  
''Don't you remember what she told me last time?''

 _ **"Some crap about beasts or something"**  
_  
''Exceptional beasts such as ourselves are not meant to be together" He said.

 _ **"Or...she is just scared of falling in love because she is so single minded. All wizards have trouble with their focus on one goal. Just ask Ice King. Oh wait, he's finally free. And Betty is long gone so..."**  
_

''I don't need to-''

The hero then sees something when he turns to the next hallway. That something seemed to be a bunch of big spider like monster the size of ice king but fatter on the walls looking scary and disgusting with their hairy appearance and big mandibles.

 _ **"Aww sick!"**  
_  
"What? This? Pff Piece of cake man"

 _ **"They seem pretty big to me. And it looks like the only way out is through them,you remember what happened last time you dealt with spiders?"**  
_  
"I'm free and these ones don't have feelings...or trouble in their marriage" Finn said remembering back a few adventures.

 **[Frostbite Spider- Always aggressive and will attack almost anything on sight. They will spit poisonous venom from afar during combat and attack with their mandibles and legs when up close]  
**  
 _ **"Well good thing we have a reliable shield."**  
_  
"Now to hack these fools up!"

The venomous arachnids see the humans approaching and decide to do the same. Crawling on the rocky surface with ease two spiders start screeching at its new food source and spit poison at him.

 _ **"At least its not a bunch of baby spiders covering your body again"**  
_  
The hero Dodges the spits backing away with jumps after jumps making some distance,even with all the extra weight of using full body armor and having a weapon and shield,the hero was not moving slow enough to get hit like that.

''Ugh,they got everywhere...'' He said with a shiver.

 _ **"Now we are going to show those bitches we mean business"**  
_  
''Yeah Time to slash and smash,no time to get stuck on webs spitting on birds"

 _ **"Although it was pretty funny"**  
_  
"Not for me. It was the only way to avoid getting eaten"

Holding his shield in front of him like a battering ram Finn charges forward into the spiders. Some were on the floor and one attacks Finn Shield with its legs and mandibles trying to bite it. But it was resistant to said attacks.

 _ **"Don't stay still for too long. There is more of them. Pay attention and slash left to right on this hair ball"**  
_  
The hero would give a quick slash to the spider body and then put his shield back again as backing away was part of it as well. He usually goes straight forward and smash, slash and stab all he can but those things had poison and that was bad.

''Wish I had a flamethrower. Then I could just burn through all these guys''

 _ **"That's not really Knight like Sir Finn Mertens hahaha. Where is all your Swordsmanship now? Is using a shield at the same time of a sword too much for you?"**  
_  
''You shut up! I just don't use them much!''

Throwing caution to the wind the hero dashes forward, dodging poison and blocking mandibles, slashing his way through the giant foes.

''Fall by my Sword!''

He said sticking it good in the head and eyes of the Arachnids spilling their fluids and dodging and spider webs.

''I am an adventurer, Damn it!''

 _ **"That's the spirit! Slaughter them all!"**  
_  
Bigger Spiders were starting to show up, those were so big it was the size of a car and they were hiding on the ceiling waiting to just drop on the hero and eat him after poisoning first.

''HAHHHH!''

Dashing forward the hero waits under one spider holding his sword in the air, letting it impale itself before using its body to protect himself from poison.

 _ **"There is no way this can go wrong"**  
_  
''YAHH!"

Suddenly stopping, Finn tosses the spider off his sword, right into the other spiders. The big spiders come down spiting their webs onto his Sword covering it with the stick white like substance.

"Oh Frick!"

 _ **"Doesn't matter! Plenty more weapons where that came from!"**  
_  
"Ugh! those things are out of nightmares, ugly as hell"

Having his shield ready to protect himself, The hero starts making up a magic skill to throw at them.

 _ **"So what would help best here?"**  
_  
''Must you ask? I am going to stop holding back and blast them off'' He said making green swirling like balls of magic on his hand "I make you all Taste something else besides the Cold iron of my Sword. Now let go of my cool SWORD!"

The Angry human Throws Acid balls like baseball balls at the Spiders with terrific aim, hitting them right on the spot making agonizing screeching sounds of pain come from those bugs.

 ** _"Yeah, Suck it!"  
_**  
Fun thing is that,his fleshy arm is holding the Shield while the metallic one was free to punch guts which was the wise decision. Magic flows through it as well and only makes it more useful. The spiders falling one by one as Finn uses Acid ball or Mana Bullet. Not Being the best magic User there is even though being a noob Finn felt like he could abuse it for a little since four more bottles of Mana were there. Protecting himself from its treacherous Venom with a shield was all he could do. The Webs being annoying as it was burned and melted, going for the kill with bashing or anything else was all he could do until they were gone.

"Fool Spiders came to get themselves squashed" He said raising his hand in the air.

 _ **"Great Job Spider slayer"**  
_  
"Now let's get out of here. It's too cramped in here"

 _ **"If I were you I wouldn't get comfortable. Trash like that is nothing more then huge insects but they are the cannon fodder for something else"**  
_  
"So be it. I will come out on top"

 _ **"You think so huh? let's see then how much you can back that up"**  
_  
"What's the worst they can throw at me? A queen spider? Like I wouldn't see that coming"

 _ **"It only gets harder as we go but of course there is bound to have a boss spider at some point"**  
_  
"And I'll be ready for it"

You know how it goes. The hero keeps walking and the environment changes eventually the further into the deeper level. After getting any distractions out,Now The light coming from above becomes reminiscent of morning mist as the vision becomes bad right now and is quite difficult to see right

"Are you feeling this? an ominous vibe is coming for us" Finn said sensing danger.

 _ **"Now that is just normal for us, you know what happens in These situations?"**  
_  
Truth be told this is exactly what is going to happen. The enemies are crawling around the walls and preparing to jump at the hero and take of his head covered by its beautiful blonde hair. The low sound of blades can be heard.

"Ambush!"

He drops into a combat stance listening and waiting for his attackers. Something comes out and comes to attack the hero. The weapon of choice seems to be sharp blades and he can only see some of the shadows as dodging and defending is what de does.

"Something is here!" He said looking around for anything,a shadow,a footstep or anything at all that would let him see the enemy.

 _ **"Come face us like the stupid bugs you all are, show us your ugly faces"**  
_  
The sound of screeches are coming and they do not sound please. From the cloudy battle ground the enemies are starting to look visible and then...Giant spiders with vaguely humanoid features show up. They have many eyes and their forearms look like a pair of red blades looking sharp as hell, an abdomen detailed in colored segments of blue and white.

 **[Arachne- Aggressive and fast for their size humanoid spider, they will jump around all over the place when in battle, possessing A Variety of attacks with their blades for hands, they are a enemy someone gotta be careful with.]  
**  
 _ **"Oh shit they are ugly"**  
_  
"More spiders, something tells me that this floor theme is bugs"

 _ **"And we're the exterminators"**_

Dodging and blocking strikes from within the fog, Finn learns he's surrounded on all sides. A high pitch scream is heard by one of them so an attack comes swinging both of its claws in a cross. The second one lowers its body to the ground and lunges at the hero. The blonde hero backs away from the first attack with speed and thrusts his sword at the second to impale the arachnid.

"DIE SPIDER!" He said keeping on slashing more thinking one attack won't be enough.

 _ **"Keep your wits about you! There's more where he came from!"**  
_  
The spider who was dodged was together with the third one was swelling their abdomens. Then it sprays its webs everywhere,like a sticky damn mess.

"Oh no! I am NOT getting stuck in a Web again!"

 _ **"Then do something don't stay there like a dingus"**  
_  
What Finn didn't know is that little spiders started to pop out from the corpses of the fallen spider monsters he had kill and were roaming the floor.

"You're the dingus!"

 ***Screeeeeeech!***

 _ **"Oh shit! Focus"**  
_  
"I'm trying but for some reason my leg is starting to itch!"

Tiny spiders made it to his leg and started crawling on it making Finn make a funny face.

 _ **"Ahahaha! You still scream like a girl"**  
_  
"AHHHHHHH!" He starts shaking his legs like crazy "That Does it! Everyone gets cut now. Line up I'll blast you off to space!" He said dashing to the enemies. Doing his best to cut their limbs first.

 _ **"Having a shield is cool but maybe you should learn to dodge, jump and roll better you look better with just a sword or similar"**  
_  
"Would be better if I could see!"

 _ **"You don't need to see, you gotta FEEL IT!"**  
_  
The human just couldn't risk moving too much without risking bumping right into one of these things.

 _ **"Remember all your adventures, you can hear,smell them and sense danger trust yourself"**  
_  
"...Fine. Danger senses...go!"

 _ **"That's not how it w-never mind"**  
_  
With his vision blocked Finn had to rely on his other senses. Mostly sound since he didn't want to have to smell these guys.

"Hmmmm..."

Hearing the hissing, screeching and clanging of the spiders blades, his danger senses tell him how close they are feeling a tingling sensation. The hero then feels his body instincts kick in and lets the shield fall on the floor. Holding his Long silverly sword he makes a move. First he swings his weapons horizontally with his right hand from the left side of his body to behind him, then slash it upwards over his left shoulder while twisting to the left and taking another small step, a thrust forward, an upwards swing and then ending with a horizontal slash. Sounds of pain from the spiders come all over the place when the sound of its blade goes to their skin like a deadly move.

 _ **"Now that's what I'm talking about! Yeah!"**  
_  
The sounds of bodies dropping is heard all open his eyes to see what he just done.

 _ **"Haha! Look at this. You ain't so bad after all"**  
_  
"Wow...i had no idea i could do something like this,what a rush" He said surprised to himself.

 _ **"Oh please you got plenty of near death experiences before, Its not a surprise to learn a few things like that by surprise"**  
_  
"That's the kind of precision I need if I'm gonna get out of here...Maybe I should start training blindfolded..."

 _ **"I could find a way to throw eggs at you just like old Rattleballs"**  
_  
"At least you'll actually be helping instead of just screaming at me"

 _ **"These things didn't drop a thing. They're trying to make this harder for us"**  
_  
"I guess so. But I don't want to stay here for too long"

 _ **"Agreed. So let's find the head honcho and murder the crap out of it."**  
_  
"Where did you even learn that word?"

 _ **"Talk later, a bunch of little spiders are coming out of the corpses in swarms"**  
_  
"AH Crud! OK not dealing with this crap"

Running away from the annoyance of little spider monsters Finn is trying to find a way from the fog,until he sees a few trees on the way, but they are all dried and dead with a somewhat weird yet beautiful ivory like color.

"Huh...these things look like stone trees. What I wouldn't give for a giant fan or something to take away this fog, Jake sure would be useful now" Finn said missing his bro.

 _ **"Don't need him, we can do this ourselves. Just need to think. The main monster is obviously guarding the exit. So if I was a giant spider, where would I be?"**  
_  
" In my giant web, eating giant flies?" Finn said giggling.

 _ **"Yeah but this place is too much of a dump, maybe a forest would be a much better environment"**  
_  
''Well there is nothing here but dead trees,rocks and fog. Only if we end finding some sort o-''

 _ **"Oh hey look a hole in that tree"**  
_  
''What?"

 _ **"Maybe there is something there,its pretty big so maybe you can enter"**  
_  
''Are you crazy? What if there is a spider there?''

 _ **"Oh look the little spiders are coming to greet you in a swarm"**  
_  
''Hole in the tree it is!''

Not wanting to get swarmed with creepy crawlies again the human jumps into the hole. Soon enough that action was soon met with a surprising slide going in circles down the path to a bellow place.

''Woooohaaaaaaa"

 _ **"Wheeeehehe! that's fun.** "  
_  
In the end of the ride he lands face first in a grassy and mud like surface making a thud sound.

"Oof!"

 _ **"Looks like we are in another part of the level"**  
_  
The shadow said as the new environment had changed out of nowhere. Walls, ground, and ceiling are made out of wood making it seem like the inside of a giant tree. Phosphorescent light, radiating moss grows across the floor and give off blue his face. After getting up the hero then takes note of where he is right now.

"Looks like the mist is not here, that's better now i can see things.

With a sword in hand and the shield back on the bag he feels he has all he needs to keep adventuring.

 _ **"We should look for better loot.I think we need to be much more stronger"**  
_  
"Yeah, but I don't see any chests around here"

 ** _"You think only chests can give you a 1-up to your skinny ass? Fight strong enemies, find new mysteries, get stronger! ain't that the soul of adventuring?"  
_**  
''Hey ! I'm not that skinny anymore! I've bulked up a little!

 _ **"Could be way more to be honest"**  
_  
"I have a naturally lean build!"

 _ **"Just keep that body in one piece please, for glob sake its mine too"**  
_  
After some discussions towards 'himself' Finn proceeds with his journey walking around the forest environment he just got himself in after running away from little spiders with blades for legs in the front.

"All these plants look really weird"

 _ **"Maybe they are all poisonous, mother nature sucks sometimes"**  
_  
"You are the one who sucks"

He said after taking some dried meat and a Can-tee to gulp it down. Looking around seeing the place, what seems to be a huge and colorful looking thing is on the ground.

''That looks like a fruit''

 _ **"On the ground?"**  
_  
''I mean Fruits don't grow only on trees right? I mean there must be some who grow on the floor.

 _ **"If you are so sure of that then go there and poke it Green thumb hero"**  
_  
"Hmmm no sigh of spiders...Ah what the heck!"

Doing nothing but look for trouble the hero smirks and runs towards the weird object and starts poking it with the handle of his Newest Sword.

"Its Squishy"

 _ **"You know what is REALLY Squishy? boobs! hahaha! Not like you know or anything but I give you props for seeing Marceline naked"**  
_  
"HOW can ONE word get you going like that? Ugh!"

Then to make things worse the thing that was poked did not appreciate to be disturbed as it starts to tremble and shake under the dirt.

"What the heck?"

 _ **"I told you Mother nature sucks!"**  
_  
"Oh cram me"

From out of the floor comes a monster,opening its maw that weirdly enough it looked like a flower because of its color and shape but the maw of sharp teeth was there to say hahaha nope! I am a enemy. It was actually another spider monster, it was large, colorful and much bigger then the last other two types.

 **[Aracha- A large but slow Creature,they patiently wait for their prey to kill it with one swift strike when it appears. Besides being Protected by a durable armor being its carapace Its also immune to poison and has no fear of fire. It's primitive nervous system barely reacts to wounds, and it's incredible vitality allows it to take even greater wounds]  
**  
 _ **"That's a huge bug"**  
_  
"Prepare for another Battle, this fruity looking Spider is our adversary" Finn said with a smirk.

Preparing his Sword and getting on stance Finn waits for the first move, which happens with the Spider shooting purple bullets of liquid that were totally poison. Having dealt with many things in his young eighteen years old life,dodging that was easy for him with some quick backing away jumps and rolling to the side.

 _ **"Even though that shield we have its cool against elemental magic it would be a shame to get poison all over it, so try not to get hit"**  
_  
"Aren't you nice? well I won't mind having more shields. Its nice collecting more stuff"

Preparing to go forward, he dashes to attack his enemy head on Swinging its sword left and right with slashes, however the moment his attacks hit it Finn notices how hard its carapace was on the front.

"Shit, gotta find a better angle"

 _ **"Try the joints! Armor is always weak around the joints!"**  
_  
"Also the sides and back right? In this case. I mean I'll try what I can.

The aracha tries for another go at the human. It goes for a charge to go through like a tank trying to run over the human.

"Whoa!"

 _ **"JUMP!"**  
_  
Finn jumps to the side before the beast comes and collides with trees.

 _ **"We should get it stuck so it won't move"**  
_  
"Like where? A hole?"

 _ **"Vines, holes, cliffs this is a big forest"**  
_  
He looks around hoping to see something that might help.

"I have an idea. It's dangerous and there's a good chance we could die"

 _ **"Well I like these odds" The shadow said sarcastically.**  
_  
The spider screeches and starts to turn around and attack more by spewing spider webs. The hero runs ducking and dodging projectiles as he runs for a tree.

"Come get me Web head! He starts climbing up.

 _ **"You're hoping to out-climb a spider?"**  
_  
"I could if I put my mind into it. But that's not the point"

 _ **"Then I hope you are doing something genius"**  
_  
The arachnid follows the human spitting webs and poison hoping to nail his meal. But he jumps, climbs and swings his way up.

"Oh so close! Keep trying!"

Taunting the spider, it gets furious and charges another tackle . The trees there were huge and Finn would climb that one and hold on to the imminent attack.

"It's front and topside is too strong right? But what about under it?"

He feels the Tree shake with the impact.

 _ **"Lets have fun finding out"**  
_  
"Hey bug! You wanna eat something?"He forms an acid ball "EAT THIS!"

The spider who was climbing its way back up opens its mouth in anger just to receive the Acidic attack of magic by the hero. Swallowing the ball of dissolving fluid, the thing starts screeching in pain.

 _ **"Looks like someone can't handle their acid."**  
_  
"Now to finish it"

Drawing his sword and engulfing it in Spirit of Adventurer he turns his body outwards from the tree and swings in a wide arc sending a wave of fire at the hungry beast. The attack hits Right under it since it had fallen in its back and got a critical strike.

"I got you now"

 _ **"Use Drain energy. You're never sure if you win at all. Also this is a Nice test"**  
_  
"I wonder if I can channel it through my sword,that would be sweet!"

He jumps aiming his blade downward towards the spider like a spear. It pierces its Skin making its spider fluids squirt out making sure it was going to die.

"Gross...but worth it"

 _ **"Maybe that axe with the Dark rune has some effect of the kind?"**  
_  
''Only one way to find out''

Changing weapons to his good ol Hand axe with the Attribute of Darkness even thought not surprisingly amazing it was the deal.

 _ **"Yo! Since you can absorb Vital energy you can do that on plants and trees too right? I mean to do that to the enemy would be slow and it could get you killed"**  
_  
"Dude I don't wanna kill the forest"

 _ **"Fuck this forest. You think your body energy equals a whole forest? Get real you are worth two trees I guess"**  
_  
Suddenly the sound of more screeching from more directions this time.

"What the..."

 _ **"I think we pissed off the swarm...RUN!"**_

* * *

 **(Music Suggestion for this- Undertale - Spider Dance【Metal Music Cover】Song by NateWantsToBattle)**

"Wait, shouldn't we check for loot first?

 _ **"I think we literally have a few seconds"**  
_  
"That's all the time I need.

 _ **"For what? get eaten?!"**  
_  
"You know what I mean!"

Acting quickly Finn looks for anything of use

"They can't get inside narrow places because of their sizes. So maybe i gotta stop at least one of them and grab on to them right in their carapaces"

 _ **"You think that would work? what you gonna do? get inside a tree hole like you did Jake?"**  
_  
"Hey, it worked didn't it?"

 _ **"Whatever, do what you gotta do I just wait here see if it works"**  
_  
"Thinking about you Jake hahaha"

Saying that the hero runs as fast as he can getting inside the forest pasting by trees left and right trying to out run the big spiders like they were the plague or worse...clown nurses.

"That's right just try to catch me!"

A Shower of poison starts to fall everytime they attacked,trying to give the human a vila and horrible death of agony.

"OH CRAM!"

Finn dives into a tree hole narrowly avoiding the death rain.

 _ **"Well look at that we are still alive and breathing, thank you guy in the sky"**  
_  
"You're not helping"

 _ **"You know what I am going to help you with? Getting laid when we are back on the real world"**  
_  
"You're actually still going to be with me? I wonder about that..."

 _ **"What part of I've always been with you didn't you get?"**  
_  
"Well lets just do the exterminator job first"

Moving out of the hole to see the enemy looking for him,there was three Arachas last time, now time to show these Damn bugs what he is made of...again.

 _ **"We could always burn down the forest. That should take care of them"**  
_  
"Or I can ride one of them like a mighty Steed" He presented an idea.

 _ **"Seriously?"**  
_  
The hero just grabs a nearby tree to make his point across "Yep"

 _ **"Whelp Grab on really hard then Hero because we are going for a ride"**  
_  
The shadow said as the spider are now closer and screeching.

"By the Power of Adventure I here by face towards danger with a smile.

 _ **"Oh brother..."**  
_  
"Shh! don't ruin the moment"

The shadow just rolls his eyes at Finn's antics.

"Ok who is the first one? You want to come all at once for just one human?"

 _ **"Yeah come to chew on him, he is a softie"**  
_  
"Hey! I am not!"

The first one lunges at the Human with its mouth open trying to eat him while charging. But the hero ain't no dummy anymore so he had no fear, only quick reflexes Finn jumps over the beast getting the vine caught in its mouth as he lands on his back.

"Bet you never saw that coming huh!?"

It starts to shake violently trying to take off the thing on its back, going left and right trying to hit trees to kill it like a bug which was ironic even though spiders are not bugs.

"Whoooooooaaaa! its just like riding wolfs with Marceline!"

 _ **"Hold on cowboy!"**  
_  
"Don't worry, all it needs is a few bonks on the head"

 _ **"Not like you can reach it with this huge spider butt or whatever this thing is call where the web comes"**  
_  
"Stay still you stupid thing!"

He grabs hard on its body with both hands and decides then to try draining its life force by concentrating in something like taking it, wanting to take it, want it for himself. Anything that means draining life force.

 _ **"Focus on the energy then take it!"**  
_  
"Hahnn!"

Green like energy starts to flow by one of Finn hands sucking the vital energy of the Spider to his own body slowly but surely.

"This feels...so wrong!" Finn made a weirded out face

 _ **"Don't you wuss out on me!"**  
_  
"I am not wussing out!"

The spider feels its life going away bit by bit of its energy and starts losing more control then normal.

 _ **"Stop Moving!"**  
_  
With his metallic arm, he starts pounding at it again and again trying to put some damage and pain into it. Pounding it into the submission the darn spider finally stops moving.

"Now charge towards the others and take them with your web!"

 _ **"Do you think it will follow your command? I don't think it can understand you"**  
_  
"You got a better idea?"

 _ **"Plenty actually but you're too weak for them so just do as you can''**  
_  
The other spiders are seeing their companion is now confused and mostly the enemy now so they start to attack as well. Pulling on the vines Finn treats the spider like a horse and kicks it.

"HYAH!"

With a screech the Spider starts running through the spider horde. It Collides with one like two bulls fighting each other, the other one started spiting poison but it only hit its former comrade who was immune to it.

 _ **"Make them have a slow death"**  
_  
"There's no time for that!"

Pulling out his flame spear, the hero stabs the spider through the chest and tosses it aside.

"Onward!"

He charges forward like a jousting knight, Spear held in front of him.

 _ **"I don't know what is more impressive, how quickly you change from sword to spear without letting the vines go or how you quickly ended ...I'm so proud I could cry...if I had any tears"**  
_  
"Get out of my way you web brains!"

With one last idea Finn jumps out of the spider he was riding to one last collide to the other spider making him have a distance from them.

"Now Fall to my will"

Holding the spear at waist Finn charges at his foe, and using momentum he transits to a fiery strong attack going upwards and then smashing it down making a fire explosion. Blowing the arachnids away with a fiery blaze.

 **(Music stops)**

"Is it over?" He said huffing for air.

 ** _"Yeah it is, I gotta say you've done well"  
_**  
Then suddenly the Fluid from the Spider bodies start to form around the floor of the forest like they were being controlled and then it sinks in the dirt. Weirdly enough something starts to come out of it. Seemed to be a Treasure chest made out of wood and covered in moss besides some shrooms.

 _ **"I don't this one is a mimic"**  
_  
"Should I stab it anyway to make sure?

 _ **"I don't see why not"**  
_  
Poking the thing lightly with the tip of its spear to see if its not a crazy sharp teeth chest the hero quickly seems to be relieved when its ok.

"Looks like its safe to open"

 _ **"Then let's pop this sucker open!"**  
_  
With a grin Finn opens the chest, feeling like his old self from the first days of adventure feeling the urge to see the loot. Inside the chest there is some sort of golden like Spider trinket on it.

 **[Golden Spider Emblem- This metallic emblem can be used as part of a belt. The effect of this magical artifact causes black web markings to appear over the user skin and clothing. The user can decide which parts of his body can have the marks and when the glow yellow those parts will become adhesive, for its success its required concentration (Also made by by Cephceph on DeviantArt )]  
**  
"So...what does this thing do?" Finn said not really getting it.

 _ **"It lets you climb on stuff, genius."**  
_  
"Like a spider? Cool!"

 ** _"Put it on, see if it works."_**

"Does this armor even have a belt?"

 _ **"Seriously?"**  
_  
"Just saying sheesh don't want this hanging around in a bad place, i don't even know how to use it yet"

The hero decides to put it on storage for later since there was no time for practice with that item just yet.

"Do you feel like this difficulty is getting slightly bigger then before?"

 _ **"Just from time to time, right now it was a bit hard, just a bit"**  
_  
"By the time we get to the end..."

 _ **"We could be facing titans..."**  
_  
"Bigger and stronger than our wildest expectations" He said dreamy.

 _ **"And so will we. I don't know about you but I'm getting excited."**  
_  
Sighs "There is something wrong with us if we get so excited by getting more danger on the loose"

 _ **"We love how kick ass reality and adventuring is. What's wrong with that?"**  
_  
Finn: I think its better if we get a move on and find a way out.

 _ **"Start searching, Eagle eyes."**  
_  
With that Finn starts looking for anyway out. Walking around the forest the blonde haired seventeen year old hero tries to find a path to the next level paying attention not to get the better from some other enemy, the guy was done with spiders.

 _ **"I think I see something"**  
_  
"Wait is it?"

 _ **"Looks like a sort of yellow glowish light on the floor, it resembles one of those you step foot once like an event"**  
_  
"Well what are we waiting for?"

The excited hero decides to step on the glow with little hesitation. It envelops his whole body in magic and soon it vanishes from there going to a whole new place and new challenges. Arriving later to a new place, the hero opens his eyes a bit dizzy because of the spinning.

" Ugh. What a ride..."

When Finn looks around he finds himself in what seems to be like a magnificent castle hall,the walls made of ivory and decorated with different statues and ornaments giving the vibe of a hall belonging to a Great King.

 _ **"Whoa, this is way fancier than anything those princesses could make."**  
_

''Hm..I think I go forward and take a look around''

 _ **"Or back, there is no going back since we got like teleported"**  
_  
'' _You should be Careful, danger lurks in each corner of battle''_

The Shop keeper said showing out of nowhere like usual.

''Oh! Noir? You're here too?''

 _"Greetings Hero"_

''I thought it would take longer to meet you again''

 _''Time here has not a..real meaning,besides! the only living organism not of this place so far is you. Having something else to do is not a factor''_

''I'm really the only here who's not a bloodthirsty monster?''

 _'' Heroes, mercenaries,Kings and even non humans long gone. Death by a monster, starvation, dehydrated , poisoned, stabbed, Sliced, traps. Fates all ended in the same" Noir s_aid with a melancholic voice looking down from her shop environment. _"Powerful beings are the source of fall from even the smart challengers"_

"Like that shade thing?" Finn asked.

 _"Please if you have any question you might want to ask me I will answer it with the best of knowledge._

''There's more to this place isn't there? It wasn't always just a dungeon dimension was it?'' The hero asked curious.

 _''You sure you want to hear about that, Hero?''_

''What happened to this place? And why are you the only one here that doesn't want to kill me?''

' _'Long ago in a time of ancient beings, there was...a powerful Wizard who thrived to be the strongest magic user there was. The thirst it had for knowledge was bigger than any drinker addict to Ale. Her power could make it rain Thunderstorms with a motion from her hands or a word from her lips. that sort of thing makes fear and respect spread as power is everything in a world were the strong and cowards live...while the brave ones die. The wizard eventually was so strong that she got bored. Nothing was interesting anymore so out of free time an idea came to mind. To make the wishes of humanities greed a Gigantic Dungeon with many levels was created, with its magical power environments were created,monsters were born and treasure was crafted. She then said to the winds **'Those who come here seeking for Fame, Money, Glory and Power is gonna be found. If its adventure you want then proceed forward'**_

 _ **"Another magic gone awry story...could fool me"**  
_  
"Well I'd say that wizard was a little too successful..."

'' _The first levels were easier and an experienced adventurer with a good amount of experience would go forward with ease, worrying about food or water would be no big deal since you could always turn back if going forward was annoying or dangerous. The fallen enemies would magically leave loot such as weapons, potions or money...but then everything went wrong one day. Almost like the Dungeon got tired, tired of the option of leaving when things got hard, the option to just stay at the same level again and again waiting for the easy monsters to re-spawn and get the same loot, its almost like its energy had gone havoc because of its Powerful enemies lurking on the advanced levels waiting for worthy challenges or its whole building as a whole...then it happened''_

''Then what happened?''

 _''The doors started to close. Now if you get inside a level you won't be able to go back to the previous one, even if you beat the next one it won't open no matter what you do. The only choice was to go forward until you meet your doom against an enemy stronger than you or survive from anything you end up finding to eat and drink, heroes and adventurers were forced to go deeper in the dungeon by force...Many had died and even some of them ended up being consumed by its Miasma and turn to into beasts._

''Couldn't the wizard fix it?''

''The wizard got really mad. The first reason was that innocents died, sure they were in a line of work where death could be certain sometimes,but the biggest reason was that something she created had gone crazy and did not obey her anymore and it would just eat more and more people who tried to subjugate its floors. Legend says that the Wizard got so pissed pf,that it teleported inside the Dungeon to beat it herself and the battle was so intense the whole dungeon got turned upside down, using all her magical power she decided to get rid of such thing from that world''

 _ **"Thus this place being it's own dimension."**  
_  
 _''What happened to her? Who knows? Maybe she has succumbed to her own creation Dark energy and now roams around one of the floors for eternity. As for me? maybe I'm just a soul that still has its mental state in a safe box...who knows exactly? I heard this place makes you stare at your own abyss or something"_

''Yeah, you're not far off there...''

 _ **"Heheheh."**  
_  
''Hmm...is that so?"

''Thank you that was...interesting'' He thanked.

 _ **"Ask her more about runes"**  
_  
''Oh yeah, I got a fire rune here'' The hero said revealing the dark like stone on his hand.

 _''Oh I see! You're in luck, Runes are really important. They are a way of empowering weapons and armor, there is many types such as Fire, electricity, ice, water, earth, poison, wind, darkness and light''_

''Good to know. But now I wonder what I should use it on"

 _"I forgot to say that but once you put ten runes of the same element in a weapon it will go by some process of Ascension or evolution if you prefer, this was a trade secret but if you cut a rune with one of your non-elemental weapons it will automatically go to it"_

"Are you for real? Awesome!"

 _"It's Possible to also reverse the runes already used on a weapon to re-put them on something else but that is more tricky and it would need me to be done"_

 _ **"We should use that dark rune onto the bigger axe man, its much cooler"**  
_  
"Hmm...Can you make the first Dark rune or orb whatever, to go to another weapon please?" He said taking out his dark hand-axe and his battle axe.

 _"Give me ten coins then for the redo"_

"Deal" Finn said

He gives her the coins and the weapons. Making a few magic signs with her hands its possible to see the purple energy that was glowing from the axe get smaller and forming in her hands which will next be transferred to the Battle axe.

 _ **"I still say we should use it on our arm"**  
_  
'Our arm is cool enough as it is, we should get stronger weapons'

 _ **"What about the fire rune? A flaming metal arm would be so badass."**  
_  
'Maybe later i really want to improve my weapons first' ''Do you know anything...about monsters that can talk?''

 _''Ah, you must have encountered one of those huh? They are unique in their own way"_

"Wait...so the Strong monsters can talk or interact?

 _"Remember those Heroes or adventurers that were consumed by the dungeon?"_

"Wait...does that mean I just killed a hero?

"Maybe you did...or maybe that someone was not so 'heroic' when alive,this place had all kinds"

 _ **"Finn, we both know that thing was no hero."**  
_

He sighs "This sucks major balls man"

 ** _"Not our problem anymore"_**

 _"As i said, many have fallen to this place. Whether to death or the allure of becoming master of their own world"_

The Battle Axe then starts glowing a purple light of energy,it was not super strong but it was a start for the already sharp weapon.

"I guess, Yeah but I won't be one of them"

"You're not the first one to say that same phrase" Noir said with a somewhat creepy tone.

"I have too many people counting on me..."

 _"I wish you good luck, however, you should be careful with that prosthetic arm, if your body mass gets slightly bigger then now the arm will start to feel tight''_

''Well unless you're good with arms i'm gonna have to work with it''

''They are expensive but if you want...''

"Wait, seriously? You have arms to sell?" He asked surprised at that revelation.

 _"I have all types of weapons and items of all sizes such as swords, axes, spears, crossbows, halberds, magic tomes and what not but they are really expensive and most adventurers only wasted a few of their riches thinking they were going to be able to get out soon enough. Besides the monsters drop items from time to time when defeated but sometimes you get something amazing"_

"True, but I want to be ready for anything"

 _"Then what is your decision?"  
_  
"An upgrade would be helpful"

 _"I see that the arm you use has some sort of emotional attachment...maybe a friend made it for you?"_

''How did you know?''

 _''I didn't. You just told me...heh''_

 _ **"Clever girl"**  
_  
''Doh! Then you know I can't just get rid of it''

''Who said anything about getting rid of it? But if kept like that it will eventually be needed to take it out. Upgrading its form would be better to grow with you.

Finn : Well, can't say no to that.

 _''The best option for you right now while keeping the arm and a few bonus to work better with your body development for the lack of maintenance here will be one thousand gold coins''_

''WHAT? man I only have two hundred eighty''

 _ **"Try selling her a few things to buy them"**  
_  
''Hmm...Look I don't have enough money for it so how about I sell a few things that I think are valuable?''

 _''That depends,what do you have there?"_

''I did get some treasure from those monsters. Was saving them for later''

He then shows the treasures being of Ruby, Emerald, Gold bangle with Pearls and a elegant headdress. The mysterious shop keeper stares at them with a hum and takes them for analyzes.

''Don't mind me asking but...do you really need money? like selling and buying and stuff?'' He questioned.

 _''Having something to keep the mind in check is the best way to keep ones sanity''_

 _ **"Can't argue with that..."**  
_  
 _''Not bad hero. Pretty nice...''_

With that said Noir takes a bag that was quite heavy and puts at the top of the counters, the amount of coins there was quite amazing.

 _''You now have ten thousand and two hundred eighty gold coins at your disposal''_

 _ **"HOT DAMN! I know we didn't give two fucks about money before but I really like this now"**  
_  
''Mathematical! Now this is more like it''

 _''Since i know your going to use some of this already,give me your arm''_

 _ **"Normally when a woman says that she wraps around you as you take a stroll. This is a weird spin on it."**  
_  
 _''It will take half an hour until the upgrade is done''_

''Wait you're also good with making things?''

 _''That's a secret...''_

 _ **"Hmmm, wonder what other secrets you're keeping from us..."**  
_  
With that Finn takes off his arm and gives it to her to work on. You might think its not really that easy to remove his arm but there was a little trick behind it were you could take it out as long as you know that, once removed Finn arm stump was visible and a little red mark was forming, the arm was indeed getting a little tight but not to the point of extreme pain more like discomfort.

 _ **"Yeesh, any longer and we would've needed some ointment."**  
_  
'I just hope it can still work, not being able to use PB functions of that arm like the Rock Drill is annoying I bet there was more cool things i never look'

 _''Wait here I be done quickly''_

 _ **"Lets just be here napping or talking about shit"**  
_  
'A nap sounds good. Talking with you isn't exactly what I'd call a fun pass time'

 _ **"Aw come on don't be like that. We could spend this time talking about all the ladies we could bed back home. Like those water babes. I'd like to see them without those swimsuits."**  
_  
'Annnnnnd that's my cue to lay against the shop wall and sleep, bet nothing gets close to this place...just a hunch'

 _ **"I'll be sure to fill your dreams with lots of naked princesses."**  
_  
'WHAT? YOU CAN DO THAT?'

 _ **"I don't know. Can I? Heheheheh."**  
_  
'Please don't mess with my dreams'

 _ **"I make no promises. But on a serious note Finn can we really trust this Noir character? For all we know she's the wizard from her story."**  
_  
'You really think so? I don't know man this is all just our imagination, i mean it won't be the first time i think about someone doing something but in the end i was wrong'

 _ **"True. But when did trusting complete strangers ever work out for anyone?"**  
_  
'I'm out of options as so far she helped me'

 _ **"But why? Why go to all this trouble for some random dude who happened to fall in here by accident?"**  
_  
''BECAUSE! everyone else here is a monster with no mind. Undead, golems, spider, gargoyles and what not. Solitude sucks a lot ok? I would be bored around here"

 _ **"With her knowledge and resources how come she didn't try to leave herself?"**  
_  
''Maybe its not as easy, this whole place is huge with powerful monsters and 99 levels''

 _ **"And somehow she manages to appear almost everywhere we go..."**_

''What you want me to do? go to her and say 'Hey, the jig is up!' tell me everything about you or else!''The hero said making a weak impression of a bad guy.

 _ **"Ugh, leave the threats and stuff to me kid. You suck at it. But that's not a bad idea. A sword to throat always makes peeps more...cooperative. heheheh."**  
_  
'Ugh! why do i try glob?''

 _ **"Because it's what you do"**_

* * *

Time passes by faster then when Jake comes to eat Ice cream covered burrito as Finn snoozes. When sleeping,his mind does think about all the people in his life...Including the many women in his life.

PB :Please Finn we need you.

Marcy : Hurry up and come home weenie, who am I gonna jam with if you're dead?

Huntress : I'll need to find a new hunting partner.

Phoebe : If you survive I'll gladly take you back.

''Hmm..Guys hey guys I missed you all'' He talks while moving his body,dreaming.''I'm sorry for how long it took for me to return''

PB : No Finn, it's my fault. If there's ANY way I could make it up to you...

''Oh! it would be not too much really, maybe help with a new house to live''

Marcy : Maybe a house...

Huntress : For all of us?...

The ladies start crowding around him getting oddly closer.

''Uhm...what?''

Phoebe : You could always live with me Finn...

Marcy : He'd burn alive. Maybe a nice house where people can't hear a lot of noise.

The vampire queen said seductively as she dragged a finger on him.

''Did I... miss something?''

Huntress : Yeah. Us.

PB : And we missed you Finn. We didn't realize how much you mean to us until you were gone.

Phoebe : So we're gonna make sure you never leave us again.

The three girls start hugging Finn like he was the cutest most soft plushie in the universe. The hero was starting to blush like crazy from all this affection he was getting.

''Well its not like I left on purpose, t-that won't be necessary...'' He was getting shy.

Phoebe: You feel so warm Finn...

PB: You've gotten stronger...

Marceline: I wonder if the other part of you got bigger as well.

Huntress : Only one way to find out.

''W-What are you girls talking about?!''

Then suddenly like a gag Lump space Princess comes by in a wrecking ball to the scene

LSP: HEY PEOPLE!

Princesses: LSP?!

LSP: Let me give the hero a true Reward for his return.

She said taking out a red lipstick and putting on her lips making a duck face that teens do these days.

LSP: Make space.

''AHHHHHH!"

The hero faced the biggest challenge yet, the queen of lump people Trying to attack him with her lumprific lips!

Marcy : Hey back off, wait your turn!

LSP: Have my lumps Finn!

''What's happening?!''

The hero suffers a confusing attack...is very effective. Until he feels a tap on the head.

''huh?''

Canyon: Hey Finn long time no see.

''Canyon? Haven't seen you in a while''

LSP: Hey i was going to kiss that.

Canyon : Buzz off grapevine.

The girls start fighting for the hero ripping of his shirt.

''AH! Ladies please calm down!''

The yellow dog is in the corner eating popcorn while looking at it.

Jake: I told you to be careful on the steps of those stairs man

''Jake, help me!

Jake: Why?

''This is impossible!"

Jake : You gotta take control Finn.

"This gotta be a dream!"

Jake : And if it wasn't? Would you just let this happen?

''Nooooooo!''

Too embarrassed to do anything the hero runs away shirtless like running away from a swarm of bees and he was the honey.

LSP : He's getting away!

Jake : Show em who's boss Finn!

''What do you want me to do?!''

Jake : Be a man!

''How?''

Jake : stand up to them Finn!

''Please ladies can you all be calm for a moment?''

Marcy : There's no getting out of this Finn.

''What do you WANT FROM ME?'' He screamed feeling hunted.

Canyon : Your large...

Phoebe : Hot...

PB : Hard...

Marcy : Stake...

''AHHHHHHH!''

He does the screaming face he rarely did when scared. With that the girls descend on him like a bag of...royalty.

 _ **"Totally what we want"**  
_  
''Shadow Finn, YOU BUTT!''

 _ **"Let me guess...you want to wake up?"**  
_  
''YES!''

 _ **"You are such a dimwit me other half"**  
_  
''Stop messing with my dreams!''

 _ **"You'll beg for more later"**_

* * *

After the shadow version of the hero snaps his fingers. Finn gets up from his 'dream', breathing heavily.

 _ **" so...got a boner?"**  
_  
''Shut...Up...'' Finn said feeling tired.

 _ **"I hope she is almost here"**  
_  
''Yeah, I don't plan on going to sleep for a while...''

 _ **"Just thank me already, you loved all that well...the LSP part was kind of a joke hahaha it was funny"**  
_  
''That was messed up man!''

 _ **"Yeah it was but its not like you never kissed her before"**  
_  
''Don't! remind me of that! I was just a little down to the bush''

 _ **"You were at the end of your rope. And you know it."**  
_  
 _''Am I interrupting something?'' Noir returned._

''Oh uh, no. Just a bad dream that's all''

 _''I'm sorry to hear that but I am also happy to say that i am done''_

''Sweet, let's see it!''

The arm who was simple in looking before, now was completely different, it had a cool skeletal frame layered with metal armor-plating (kind of like the same Automail arm Edward Elric from fullmetal alchemist) It looked like it was made for battle now.

 _''Your arm is still made of a Titanium alloy being it strong, light, durable and tough in exteme temperatures, With some some magic adjustment,the arm will connect to the brain making it feel like an actual arm would and it will grow together with you if your body and arms get any bigger by chance''_

''Yeah, now we're talking!''

 _''You're going to feel a little sting''_

''Pff, I bet its nothing''

 _ **"Try not to cry"**  
_  
'I. Hate. You.'

 ** _"You'll thank me someday Finn."_**


	15. Interlude 2: Comforting a princess

A lot of things were happening back in Ooo, candidates to become the new heroes were coming forward to be tested. Needless to say that not EVERYONE has the heart of a true hero or even the skills, but with how things are maybe half hearted heroes are the best this sale would offer.

"Ok, now why would you want to be a hero of Ooo?"

Sitting in front of Princess Bubblegum was Abracadaniel, who was nervous, the pink ruler thought...

'This is gonna be quick'

"Uhm...I was sort of kicked out of Wizard city because they said I was an embarrassment to their...well everything wizard related, so I am in need of a job" The weak wizard said.

PB continued "Uh huh, and what would you do in an emergency situation?"

"Uhhh...call the guards and hope for the better?"

The princess just sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose in utter annoyance and frustration.

"What if your the only one there? Are you going to fight or not?"

"Oh jeez uhm...I try my best?" He said rubbing his head.

"And your abilities?"

The meek looking red faced guy then uses his stick to make a rainbow pop out of it like a party trick and go to the ceiling sticking to it like a sticker.

"Oh! nice, now I can do this without making it look all smushed"

That was not impressive to the princess, not at all.

''Is that all you can do?"

"Y-you want more? oh man that was not the plan, was this on the curriculum?" Abracadaniel said sweating.

"Oh for Glob's sake. NEXT!"

''Hup! hup! hup" The Banana guards then come in the room taking The weak wizard out of the room since he was rejected.

"Noooooo!" He said dejected.

Marceline then comes by floating in to check on the exhausted Monarch.

"Hey Bonnie how's it going?" She asked

"IT'S GOING CRUDCOW!" She said slamming her head face-down on the table.

"That bad huh? Well it can't be super bad right?" She asked with a smile.

"Starchy came here saying his special skill was using Shovels. SHOVELS!" PB screamed.

"They can technically be used as weapons" Marcy said making a point.

"Uggghhhhh..."

"Well maybe the next one won't be so bad?"

"I wouldn't count on that just yet" The pink lady said.

However fate decided to make her wrong. Coming in next were two faces that actually lifted the Princesses spirit. a blonde haired buff girl with a towering frame and another one was a red haired smaller and slender girl.

"Um...is this the right place?" Susan asked.

"Oh thank you Glob!" The ruler threw her arms in the air.

"Wow, is that the Cyborg like Lady who got Buffed up at that one time at the Beach Finn told me about?" Marceline asked.

"Susan Strong. Good to see you"

"And Frieda! We're pretty much a package deal now" The human girl said.

"You Guys are here for the Hero Job too?" The vampire queen asked

"Well we already wondered around a lot right now so, hey I don't see why not trying the hero line of work" Frieda commented.

"Besides, we owe a lot to Finn" Susan finished

Poor princess Bubblegum seemed to cringe at the mention of the hero's name making sour feelings come up.

"Right, let's get started then?"

"Tell us some adventures too later" Marcy said with a thumps up.

"You got it!" Frieda said with her own thumbs up.

"So...please tell me your skills"

"You mean besides this girl being a total powerhouse?" She asked patting Susan on her large shoulder.

"I mean she was easily defeated by the Grass Sword's huge fist, so can she at least control that huge powerhouse she was without going berserk?" Marcy asked curious.

"Oh that was because of the implants in her head"

"I'm cool now" Susan said.

"What about you Frida? What are you good at?"

"Well I'm a bit of a technical girl. I'm no wreaking ball but I can help out with other stuff" She said confidant.

"Ooohhh we got ourselves a new NERD!"

"Marceline! manners!'' Bubblegum said to her GF.

The dog hat wearing human has a pout on her face as she uses her watch to make a hologram of herself, both of them crossing their arms at the same time.

"Oh Sweeeet! Holograms" Marcy Beamed.

"How would you two react in a danger situation lets say...right now with toxic mutants?'' She made a surprise question.

"Crush them!" Susan said

"Distract them with a projection. Lure them into a trap"

"If you guys do that in the right order we are gonna have a winner" Marcy said.

"You two are officially the highlight of my day" Bubblegum said almost crying.

"You sure you don't want me to smash a hole in the wall or something?" Susan offered.

"HECK YEAH!" The vampire said in hype

"NO! That won't be necessary..." PB said.

"Aww bummer"

"How about this?"

Frieda scans Marceline with her wrist watch and surprisingly shows how her body takes shape with a hologram. She then starts doing a funny impression of her.

"Bleh Bleh! I want to suck your blood! Bleh!"

"What the..." She said looking at that.

"Pfff! hahahaha!" Bonnie laughs.

"Hey don't laugh!" Marcy said with a blush.

"Ahahaha! Frieda, quit it. This is an interview" Susan said trying not to laugh

"Who is this Frieda? I am Marceline the rocking Vampire Queen! Where's my bass? I wanna shred!" She kept going.

"Ok guys, you two passed with flying colors. Its going to be an honor to have you protecting the Land" The ruler of candy kingdom said.

"Are we the only ones?" Susan asked.

"Well there is also Jake" Marcy said.

"But hopefully there will be more" PB said.

"Now I just have one last question for you two"

"What is it?" The blonde human said

"Did you two ever..."

Marceline makes a circle with her fingers and thrusts them through it. Bubblegum seeing where she is trying to go with this slaps her on the back of the head.

"Ouch! Hey what gives?" Marcy asked.

"Feel free to roam around the kingdom as my guests. If you don't have a place to stay we provide you one" PB said to her new heroes.

"Ahem, thanks..." Susan said.

The poor pair was blushing from that little question and then exited the room quickly.

Bonnie Sighs "Thank glob it's over. One more minute of silliness and I'll go pop"

"And that's my job" She said with a perverted smile on her face.

"Can you...whatever, do you know where Simon is?" PB asked.

"I heard he went out to try and get himself a way to defend himself. I won't worry much. The guy is pretty smart when not under crazy crowns" Marceline said confidant Simon was ok.

"I guess me and Minerva will be working on the portal then..."

"Why don't you leave her for some time? We could go out and take a little time off" Marcy offered.

''Marceline...you know I can't...not until I find him'' PB said with a somber tone.

"Bonnie, running yourself into the ground won't bring Finn back any faster" She said flying towards her wrapping both arms around her neck.

"Don't you understand Marceline? He could be anywhere! A lava dimension, A desert dimension, an all ocean dimension. He could be dead, and it's all my fault! It's always my fault...Phoebe was right..." Bonnie said sniffing trying not to cry.

"You think you're the only who screws things up? Me and Finn do that all the time and Jake too" The vampire queen said.

"I'm the one who built the machine. I'm the one who sucked out your vampire gunk. I'm the one who made that decorpseinator serum. I'm the one who created Uncle Gumbald. How many...HOW MANY TIMES AM I GONNA GET THIS CLOSE TO KILLING SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT?!"

The princess said letting out some anger and frustration out...But her rambling was interrupted by Marceline surprise kissing her passionately with some tongue action as well. The Candy elemental was surprised by that and tried to pull away.

"Mmm! M-Marcy w-what are you-"

"Say that again and I'll make sure to kiss you even harder with more love. C'mon I. dare. you."

The Queen of Vampires said in a serious demeanor almost like a threat of filling her out with kisses if she talk shit about herself again.

"B-But..." Bonnie tries to speak.

The grey skinned girl begins to lick her neck with her long vampire tongue. That alone makes the candy lady get shivers around her body.

''M-Marcy no...w-we can't...''

Her struggles grew weaker against the vamp queen's advances.

"You're so beautiful Bonnie and your taste is addicting. Wish I could suck all of it but I am a good girl...mostly''

She blushes hearing that "I-I need to get back to work... I need to find-"

She's interrupted by another kiss, silencing the last of her protests as she melts into Marcy's embrace. The princess could feel her tongue being played with. With skill meeting with warmth from the one she loves the most.

"You were saying? Go to your room? That's a good idea"

With that Marcy sweeps her candy princess off her feet and carries her to her room.

"Marceline!"

"Nope, this is happening. You need this Bonnie. YOU!" She points to a nearby Banana guard.

"Eep!" The random banana guard yelped.

"Me and the princess will be busy in her room. We are not to be disturbed. Any concerns will be brought to Aunt Lolly"

"Oh! Alrighty then" The banana said cheerful.

"Great"

Marceline flies into the room upstairs closing and locking it. Before tossing Bonnie on her bed.

"W-what are you doing?" PB asked surprised by all that boldness.

"Just having privacy" Marcy said

The vampire had the look of a predator cornering her prey as she has the princess right where she wants her.

"Should I take off my clothes first, or you take yours? Or rather have you take mine?" She licks her lips "Or maybe I should take yours..."

Bonnie's cheeks were turning a new shade of pink from Marcy's flirting.

"T-that's so lewd..."

"You're a little out of practice aren't you?" The black haired beauty said.

"I'm a princess. I don't have time for such...activities..." She said trying to be composed

"Good thing I am here then" She closes in on the princess "Now let's get that lab coat off"

The vamp tears the lab coat away from the princess.

"Kyaa!" PB screamed.

"Well well lets see what you're wearing today"

"You know I wear my dress under my lab coat" She said like normal.

"You insist on making it difficult huh?"

The vampire queen then bites onto the fabric, sucking the color out of her dress making it grey and easy to break.

"Marceline! Not my dress!"

"You have a hundred more like this"

She said dealing with the dress piece by piece. With an adorable shriek Bonnie is revealed to be wearing Pink underwear.

"Hmmm delicious to sink my teeth into. You're just too pink for your own good my darling" Marceline said with a giggle.

PB's blush only increases from feeling Marcy's gaze on her body. This whole situation making her aroused.

"I am not hearing a 'oh don't eat my underwear Marceline' Is that maybe a green light?"

Bonnie gasps "You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh really?"

Marceline slowly starts to wiggle her tongue around her spot, that makes Bubblegum tremble as her love starts devouring her. The undewear was the prey and it was tossed away like nothing.

"Great appetizers, but I think it's time for the main course" She looked at the next pink thing in front of her.

"You just don't take no for an answer..."

"You know me. I waited a long time for this" She starts to undress in front of Bonnie "Don't you want me Bonnibel?"

"O-of course I do!" She blushed more looking away.

"That's my princess"

Marceline climbs on top of the bed and also on her princess, kissing her. PB returns the kiss as well now both on the bed naked making out. Marcy runs her hands all along Bonnie's body, heading for her pink tits as she tongue wrestles with her. Lightly squeezing her left boob making her moan a little.

"So soft and pink. I'm gonna suck that sugar right out of you" She said with a perverted tone.

"Y-you're not actually going to suck my color are you?" She said a bit afraid.

"Not unless I'm starved again" She said smirking at her.

"You are such a perv"

"But you love that part of me"

"A little..."

"Oh really?" Marcy starts licking her neck again.

"AHNN!"

She chuckles, licking down her body, relishing her moans.

"You know, this will be even better if you try more"

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" The pink ruler asks.

"I'm gonna lick your pussy with my long tongue that's what, and taste your every place"

The embarrassed princess clenches her hands on her pillow, preparing for the Vampires onslaught.

"Or would you prefer to do the honors on me first?" She asked with a seductive smirk, looking at her blushing love.

"I-I can't do something like that out of the blue!"

"Then I guess I can go for dessert first before I go to your tits"

"D-Dessert?" PB said not getting it.

Moving in a flash by flying she goes to Princess Bubblegum pinkish cave seeing her pussy up close she starts to sniff it first poking it with her nose.

"Gah! R-Right now?!" She moans, feeling her body shake.

"Hmmmmmn!"

"Quit sniffing me! It's embarrassing!" PB demanded.

"Is that strawberry I smell?"

Her tongue now out she uses it moving around her vaginal lips licking it all over the place.

"A-Ahh!" She moans and whimpers in pleasure as Marcy keeps teasing her.

"Tell me how much you like this"

"Hnnngh! N-Never!"

"But you do like it" Marcy said.

"Stop saying that!" Bonnie asked.

"Not until I hear it so I will go even wilder until you do"

"No, I won't say it. You can't make me!"

The vampire queen pouts seeing she has no other choice. With a sly smile a plan is formed seeing the pink button to her heart. Using her tongue Marceline wraps it around her clitoris like a lasso tasting its warmth and throbbing. The pink princess, throws her head back in pleasure, moaning loudly, tightly gripping her sheets.

''Gaaaahhh!'' PB moans loudly

Swirling her tongue moving up and down too,Marcy was playing around with her pink girl.

"O-Oh my Glob!"

"Hmmnnanh"

The vampire had her arms wrapped around those pink thighs, pulling Bonnie into her as she ate her out.

"AHNN! s-slow down..." Bubblegum asked.

"Nht a Chgan!

Marceline tried to say something, but was too busy between licking and way more while squeezing her thighs.

"I'm going to lose my mind!"

The Queen then stops giving Bubblegum pleasure when hearing that, doing a...lady cock block? you know preventing her from having a orgasm.

She was panting "W-Why did you stop?"

"Say it. Say that you love it" Marcy demanded.

"Marceline..." The princess was getting annoyed.

"Maybe I should just nibble on your ear?"

"You can't just tease me like this!" She said with a more serious tone.

"Why not? Hehehe"

The helpless princess bit her lip and decided to swallow her pride, to have her desires fulfilled.

"I...I...I love it! I love feeling your tongue inside me! Give me more!"

"See? Was that so hard?" Marcy smirked."

Bonnie pouts "Shut up and eat me" She meant it.

"Hmmm how about you eat me now? I am ready"

"Why you little-"

She Quickly flies over her and sits on her making a 69 position as the princess moans are muffled.

"Now this is for us both" Marceline makes a devilish smirk.

The vampire goes back to licking her cooch. Bonnie moans as she starts to lick the vampire, grabbing on to her Pale ass cheeks and giving them a squeeze. The two lovers now are having their special moment alone. Pleasing each other letting all their stress, worry and guilt melt away. At least for now.

"Ahnn!"

Bonnie smirks as she slaps Marcy's ass.

"Now you're gonna beg for me"

The princess starts eating her out more like a beast and less of a princess. Sticking her tongue inside her cave and more.

"G-Glob! AHN!"

"Take this!" She said fingering her pussy.

"G-Gah! Oh it is so on Bonnie!"

Her long tongue wraps around the princesses clit and mercilessly slurps on it. Truly a pervy act between two girls who were secretly in love with each other for a good time already...Well not so much secret anymore since they made out in front of everyone.

* * *

While the two lovers were doing their own thing a certain former user of a cursed crown was coming to talk to a certain Magic dog. He was in front of his house and then knocks on Lady Rainicorn's door.

"Jake are you there?" Simon asks for the dog.

Someone then slowly got up and walked towards the door to open it and revealing to be a dog who had seen better sleeping days.

Jake yawns "Hey Simon...Need something?"

"Oh boy, someone needs more sleep. You look more tired then a-" He was interrupted.

"I'm gonna grab more coffee so make yourself at home" Jake nonchalantly said

"Oh...ok then"

Simon came inside the place, finding Lady in the room with a look of concern for her husband.

"So...I wanted to ask you something if that's ok?" Simon asks.

"You already did, but yeah shoot" Jake said sipping some coffee.

"You wouldn't happen to have around here some sort of...Sword?" The former ice king asked.

"A sword? Why would you need a sword?"

"Because! I need to help the others Jake, I can't stay still on a journey with no purpose...besides if I don't keep my mind on something I...keep remembering her..." Simon told him a bit of sadness visible on his face.

"Ah jeez...Well Finn left his nightmare sword. I guess you could have it..." Jake said rubbing his neck.

"Really? Just like that? But I thought a normal Sword would be given. Ain't that his favorite or what not?" He asked a bit confused.

"Well I guess if anyone were to have it...besides, it just keeps making me think about him..." Jake said drinking a bigger gulp of coffee.

The Sword was by the chimney like some decoration up there getting dust.

"Oh...I guess we're in the same boat"

"Yeah I guess we are..."

"So, you're sure I can have it?" Simon asked.

"If you know how to at least Swing it" Jake questioned.

"Well only one way to find out" He walks over to the dusty sword.

'I feel like I am forgetting something' Jake thought for a moment.

The former Ice King reaches for the nightmare sword.

"Oh yeah! I remember Peppermint butler saying it was somewhat cursed?"

"Wait what?!" He stopped himself.

"Its probably nothing since nothing weird happened all this time" Jake just shrugged

"You'll forgive me if I'm a bit hesitant around cursed objects..." Simon said shivering a bit.

"I can give you my old one, but is a bit lame, back in the day" Jake commented

"Sure, that seems better"

"Lady can you please look in the attic to see if my old Sword from the good old days is there?" Jake asked his 'wife'

"Did you ever use a sword?" Simon asked curious.

"Just a few times with Finn to be sword buddies" Jake said with a faint smile.

The Colored Rainicorn then flies smoothly around the house and going to the attic looking for Jake Sword that these days was more of an antique.

"I'll be sure to make good use of it...if I have to of course" Simon smiled.

"Its not anything fancy though" Jake said

"I've had a crown for who knows how long. Less fancy is exactly what I need" He made sure of what he wanted.

The rainicorn comes back and speaks something in Korean before giving the sword in her hand. The sword has an unusual appearance, the hilt being longer than the actual blade. It has a skull for a pommel and an eye on the guard. Half of the blade is serrated on one edge.

"Hmm, unusual design but I can make it work" The petrikov said looking at it.

"If you say so..then what you gonna do now?" Jake asked.

"Help however I can..."

* * *

Back with the royal lovers, Bonnibel was cumming hard as Marceline worked her over.

''AHMNN!''

Bonnie moaned while the vamp was slurping up her juices.

''Mmmm~ sweet as fuck, like always...'' Marcy moaned.

"Hmm..Ahnn hann"

The candy monarch was not going to take that laying down.

"I can make you release too!" She said now more use to this situation.

"I would like to see you try that. You can't compete with my skills Bonnie, you're a little rusty" Marcy teased.

"Hmph! my knowledge of the body should be more than efficient" She made sure to show her pride.

So Bonnibel got work trying to push the vampire over the edge. Though her lust and pleasure addled mind made it hard to think, as she tried to find her pleasure points. Before she realizes she is just letting lust make the spots and let the rest go to instincts as slurping and licking is her new friends. The vampire queen sighs from the pleasure with a grin on her face, now that she's got Bonnie to submit to her desires

'Hmm! just as planned' The queen said.

With everything falling into place all she had to do was enjoy the ride and give her pink lover all the pleasure she can give. One of Ooo's priorities now was done, what will happen tomorrow? who knows? But she will have fun making Bonnie do more kinky stuff with her while she could.

"Can we use Dildos the next time?"

"Don't push your luck Vampire Queen" Bonnie told her after their fun.

The black haired vampire just sticks her tongue out at her with a wink and a grin on her face. Thank Glob she was not all depressed now but it was all a matter of time before she goes back Frownland, she would be there to make sure the Candy gal would be ok...even if they have to do this every night.

* * *

 **A\N: A bit on the short side but,lets all admit that you guys were waiting for some sex to happen right? Here have some Marcy and Bonnie.**


	16. Sharp Pasts

**A\N: HEY GUYS! Guess who is back after all this time tweaking on the chapters to make them look more presentable? Yep Christmas is almost here, and I don't want to brag of this chapter being worth of a Christmas special or anything. But Thank you for your patience all this time, here we present a new chapter for the Hero Trials fanfic besides a new Profile pic of epicness.**

* * *

Everyone says you should like the way your body is,but right now the Hero of Ooo was looking at his new cybernetic arm who looked brand new and more badass. Noir had manage to make a great job with it, it actually felt like a real fleshy arm instead of pure metal that would grow with him.

"Wow,now this is cool. Look how shinning it is" Finn said happy.

 _ **"Can't wait to start punching fools with this"**_

 _"Beware of your Enemies Hero, the path is always filled with tests for the body and mind. The Dungeon is like a kid throwing a Tantrum when he is not winning" Noir made a interesting point of view._

"Don't Worry, i swear on my life as an adventurer and Hero I will not die'' He said.

 ** _"No guarantee, but I'll try to keep this idiot alive."_**

'You need a time out!' "I should probably get going, who knows when my luck is gonna run dry and something like a three headed monster pops out of the ground to eat me" The hero said rubbing the back of his head while smiling.

 _''I'd say a few more levels up. Those things are pretty nasty...and hungry''_

''Wait...what?'' Finn said surprised that something like that is gonna show up.

 _''Good luck!''_

With a snap of her fingers the merchant is just gone like that, more like when you just blink for a second and nothing else is there to be seen.

 _ **"You get use to it...eventually"**_

''Whatever, lets go walk on this beautiful and yet dangerous hall'' Finn changed subject.

 _ **"Sure. Whatever"**_

The hero then starts walking silence being his only company besides the lurking shadow, but that's not a sign for safety but to stay alert more then ever.

 _ **"The anticipation is killing me..."**_

"How about you narrate my actions then mister bored?" Finn said with a neutral tone.

 ** _"Just because i'm a voice in your head? Well how about this? The wimpy adventure walks to certain doom without knowing how a girl's chest feels! haha!"_**

"Hey! i am not wimpy!"

 ** _"Whatever you say"_**

"Oh get stuffed!"

 ** _"You see anything hero boy?"_**

"Just a very fancy hallway.

 _ **"Hmm...hey look there is a Sword stuck in the wall"**_

"Really? Sweet! Free weapon!"Finn said.

The weapon seemed to be a golden looking sword,its hilt is black with some worn leather grip-straps and a red gemstone in the pommel. It gave Finn a oddly familiar vibe.

"Wait a sec...could it be?" He thinks for a moment.

 ** _"What?"_**

"My old sword!"

Finn runs towards his classic weapon from the old days,but when in contact with his skin a bunch of memories rush to his head like a flashback. Memories of all the times he had with the sword to be frank.

''It is my old sword...but i thought it was destroyed...'' Finn said more surprised then before.

 _ **"When you went insane at that science conference?"**_

"Hey that was all just part of the plan"

 ** _"Yeah you did, hahaha all those steps and almost making everyone think we were done for just to kiss her? Talk about evil scheme"_**

"Those glasses made me go crazy with smartness!"

 _ **"Yeah, Yeah. Hey you called this sword scarlet right?"**_

While Finn was discussing to himself he didn't notice the sword was starting to change shape.

"Yea I did"

 ** _"Wouldn't that be better for a more...red weapon?"_**

"Well the gemstone is red"

 ** _"But the blade is gold"_**

A humanoid figure is slowly taking form.

''Its all a matter of being cool''

 _ **"By using gold? They say its the softest metal"**_

''It looked cool! And it served me well!"

"Til the very end"

"Exactly. Wait what?!"

When he turns around a surprise comes, a Golden look alike Finn is there, wearing shirt and shorts of pure gold as well while its eyes were red gemstones and its wrists had small scraps of black leather that use to hold the sword.

 ** _"Well you always were a golden boy. HA!"_**

"I was your first sword. I went with a bang, now how about I show you that again?"

The strange being shows up a smile with golden teeth looking creepy. The gold Finn makes a sword on his hand in which looked just like a copy of Scarlet.

"Um...What do you mean by that?" He backs away a bit, not liking where this situation was going.

"HYAH!"

Lunging forward the Hero look alike tries to stab Finn.

''WHOA!'' The real hero jumps back out of reach.

 _ **"Choose a weapon and attack him you moron"**_

''Hold on, let me talk to him first. He's my old sword maybe i can reason with him''

''I was the sword of an adventurer . Bound to be destroyed one day, but for it to come for a mere kiss? How anticlimactic...''

''Is that why you're attacking me? Dude I'm sorry, but i wasn't smart anymore when i used you to destroy that black-hole. I just ran on instinct and we saved everyone'' Finn tried his best to reason.

''Prepare for battle master, as its the way of all disputes. There is no black holes here but it will be...a blast"

''I don't want to fight you scarlet. You were my first sword'' Finn said a bit emotional.

"Then give me a true farewell as a warrior...father"

The sword human then jumps up and goes for a plunging attack.

''Aw now i feel even worse!'' He dodges again drawing his royal broadsword.

 _ **"Dramatic huh? Such a cool sword with better will"**_

''I guess we know what the theme of this floor is''

 _ **"Noooooo WHAT GAVE IT AWAY?!"**_

''Ugh, i rather fight you, than my own sword''

 _ **"Something tells me your gonna be doing a lot of that "**_

''Which part?''

The golden Hero copy starts swinging its sword now as part of his body. Finn dodged the swings and blocked with his own sword.

 _ **"You can hear metal clashing and grinding"**_

"Yeah, that tends to happen in a sword fight!"

 ** _"More! Fight more!"_**

"Back off Scarlet!"

''There is only one way that is going to happen''

''Fine, have it YOUR WAY!''

Finn shouts as he gives Scarlet a sock across the face with his upgraded arm. The gold across his face ends up with dents making him stagger for a moment.

''Yes...this is how it goes.

''You were a good sword to me Scarlet. I will give you the fight you deserve!'' He said firmly.

''Do not underestimate gold''

The golden Finn hands Start to shape-shift turning his hands into swords for dual wielding, this moment there was no way to drop the weapon if your own hand is a weapon.

''Awn man! That is so cool..." Finn whined.

"ADVENTURE TIME!"

Finn draws his Zora Sword, dual wielding "ADVENTURE TIME!"

Two heroes now facing each other, a sword that was more than just metal. But a loyal weapon and the former owner of said weapon. Staring each other down in a fight in honor of their past together.

 _ **"Test your might"**_

They both screamed on the top of their lungs,clashing between swords commences. Scarlet starts with a spinning attack with its swords going for Finn backs away from the golden cyclone.

 _ **"He is just gold, you can do this with your skills"**_

'He is more then that and you know it'

 ** _"OK great warrior, any ideas to get past that spin attack?"_**

'Go for the legs he'll lose balance'

 ** _"The Dungeon is playing with you maybe looking inside your mind or else it would not know about that sword"_**

'I know...but it also knows how much i can improve'

Crouching down he lunges and goes for Goldie's legs.

''Cross Slide Attack!''

The hero slides on the floor who was like it just got waxed and with both swords in the shape of an X. Sliding under the swinging gold blades he strikes Scarlet's legs. Finn makes the balance fragile and the attack ends with the fall of the enemy for a moment.

''Hiyahh!''

Trying to attack the golden look alike with a stab of his Sword, Finn manages to make a successful attack in making a hole right where the stomach is suppose to be. Unfortunately due to being metal he had no organs to stab.

''You...should have aimed for the head''

With now just one sword in hand the other Finn attacks closing up the distance between them in a instant and then makes up a upward slash from the right. The sound of a loud clash between metal happens, with a quick reflex Finn catches the sword and blocked the attack with his metal hand.

 _ **"That was a strong attack...but in the end your metal was just a stronger alloy then mere gold, the golden ore...only works as a coin exchange"**_

With a quick jerk Finn breaks off the blade.

"Ack!"

The hero swings upward with the broken blade and stabs it into Golden Finn's head. Falling down on the floor with a thud, now only silence remains after that attack, being able to make an actual critical wound.

Sighs "Sorry dude. You were a good sword to me"

''I would gasp for air if i could but...I have no lungs hahaha...''

 _ **"If he's here, chances are our other former weapons are here too."**_

''Thank you for the fight...I'm sure your going to be even an better warrior''

''Sorry for blowing you up in a black hole''

''Haha...don't be silly...that. moment. was. awesome...

With that last breath the humanoid golden Finn disappears with a smile on his face. And for some reason the hero felt like energy was floating inside of him suddenly.

''Whoa...what is this feeling?''

* * *

 ****NOTICE****

After countless battles in the Dungeon,the accumulated experience with by the path of the sword,even without a proper training,you advanced with unfathomable will

 ***Swordsmanship increased to Level 3***

[Sword attack power increased +30%]

[Sword attack speed increased +9%]

 ***You have learned two skills***

{Horizontal}

{Rage Spike}

* * *

"W-wow are you feeling this?" Finn said surprised at the words popping on his head.

 ** _"Oh yeah! Dude this is like, totally cool! We have two skills now"_**

"Just like that? Also my skill with the sword increased? It feels more and more like a game"

 _ **"We should try them on later, but instead of staying here wondering about it lets keep going"**_

Finn nods understanding it,walking down a path forward, the hero can only look back a little thinking about his first sword. With a sigh he keeps going.

''I wonder what else will come''

 _ **"Lets try turning left on the next"**_

Following his shadows directions he walks down the luxurious hallway to his next battle.

''Is it me or does this place look exactly the same? its like there is no variety to these places''

 _ **"I don't think it matters to the monsters"**_

Sighs "Do you see ANYTHING!?"

 _ **"Like our root sword?"**_

" If you think that is the one to show up, then maybe its in order"

 ** _"The first one was stuck in the wall, I wonder how this will go"_**

''Maybe it will try to stab me like an arrow''

 _ **"Do you still remember how it looks?"**_

''Of course i do! I am not an old man that forgets everything. Its a Sword with a slightly pinkish tone of silver, double sided, and in good condition with the exception of a small chip on one of the blade's sides, its root like handle, that seems to be comprised of two main roots spiraled around one another'' Finn said giving a detailed description.

 _ **"What happened to that one anyway?"**_

''Well that one time i forgot about it in a tree after the first time i fought mew mow'' He said rubbing his head.

 _ **"You are such a fool"**_

''Hey! I got it afterwards and used it when i didn't had the grass sword or others"

 _ **''It was your fucking birthday present dude,you act like its just another hunk of metal"**_

''Oh yeah,i think it was?"

 ** _"Remember the Train assassin? how it was all just a plan? for your birthday?"_**

''Ugh,that conductor was so creepy''

 _ **"Whatever, get ready for one heck of a reunion"**_

''Why my old weapons?''

 _ **"And why not? stop asking questions you wont get answers here.''**_

''Excuse me for trying to make sense of this''

Then suddenly a bunch of black holes show up on the walls and the floor,oozing out some weird black liquid.

''What the nuts?"

 _ **"Oh shit! that can't be good. stay back!"**_

Something starts to crawl out of the ooze like metallic hands. One by one humanoid looking creatures covered in gray full-body armor resembling those used by medieval knights, with their helmet having a large rectangular plate on the face with a slim peephole. Once out you can see orange-yellow medieval markings around the torso and the shoulder blades there were many with different weapons such as long swords and axes. And Behind their helmet, they have a single eye.

''Wow! odd knights just showed up!''

 _ **"Looks like this is going to be harder then we thought"**_

''Fine by me, lets see what you guys got" Finn smirked.

The first one to attack is the knight with a sword jumping forward swiping his weapon left towards the hero who blocks with his sword and delivers a kick right to the chest plate. Getting staggered for a moment the next one with the ax comes with an overhead chop, Finn backs away with a jump making it hit the floor with a crack, then jumps forward with an uppercut with his metal arm. Impact colliding against metallic helmets is enough to make the enemy fly up a few centimeters and fall on the ground.

''HYEA!''

 _ **"Haha! Nice!"**_

''Your armor is cool looking but you cant beat this human so easy!'' Finn told them.

 ** _"Slash those mother fuckers!"_**

''With pleasure!''

Sword in hand Finn slashes away at his attackers. The knights with Swords and axes keep pouring out of the holes to attack Finn with swipes from left and right, however Finn was faster to dodge all the attacks just enough before it could hit hi, losing only a few hair strands. He had no idea if they just suck at Sword and ax play or if he had become stronger then a minute ago and now the feeling of fighting was easier and more invigorating.

''Yeah, I feel awesome! Come get me rust buckets!''

 _ **"Can't stop this train wreck, so bring up the big guns"**_

''Yeah that's right!''

 _ **"Kill them all"**_

The enemies were defeated and disappeared one after the other like they just withered away in ashes. It didn't even felt that Finn was wearing armor and wielding a sword to attack at the multitude of enemies.

''You call that armor? Feels like it was made of cardboard'' Finn mocked.

 _ **"Now to proceed and face the inevitable"**_

''Another blast from the past?"

Finishing the battle that had ended, the hero's walk to another room in which he soon sees the second Sword, this time it was was stuck in a rock pedestal like an Excalibur rip off.

''I should try to take it out''

 _ **"Assuming it's not a trap"**_

''Heeeeey! Dude are you a trap?''

He screams at the sword like it was normal. The shadow just facepalms.

 _ **"Are you Retarded?"**_

As to respond to his question, thick root like tendrils start coming off the ground wrapping themselves around Finn Legs trapping him good.

''Ahh! what the?!''

 _ **"Oh no who would see THAT coming?"**_

''Oh shut up!''

Drawing his sword Finn prepared to cut himself loose. Starting to swing left and right trying to slash it out as small pieces of the roots are coming off, however,more roots are forming and covering the sword like a second skin.

''Aw come on!''

 ** _"Bet you saw that coming right?"_**

The Second Sword then starts to form in a Humanoid looking root at first,but slowly becoming more and more like Finn. Its hat being completely made of root, the looking pieces of clothe had a lighter shade of brown and more ornamented, its face had a more light shade of pink color while resembling a neutral face.

''Oh! H-hey buddy how are you doing?"

The Root Finn figure only gives the hero a Scowl and with a snap of fingers makes more roots come out from the wall and form into a blade, the Sword you know of course.

''Bet you didn't know I could do that''

''No...no I didn't. So what did I do to tick you off?''

''I'll give you one chance to wise up and remember''

''Ummm...''

 ** _"Finn? now you're not going to do anything stupid right?"_**

''I mean...anything bad was quickly fixed right?" He said with a sheepish smile.

The Blonde hero could swear he saw his doppelganger root eyes Twitch in a cringe educing cracking sound.

'YOU FORGOT ME IDIOT!''

With a wave of his Sword the Root guy wanted to pierce Finn with another of its branches.

''Oh cram!"

Being quick he slashes the rest of the wood that was holding him up and ducks.

''Man that was close'' The hero then realizes what happened ''Look man i did end up sort of abandoning you,but that was not forever"

 _ **"Says the guy who goes through swords like he goes princesses''**_

'Shut up! there is way to many things in my head, can't think all the details in my life!'

''I was your second Sword, your gift and you forget me like a disposable tool? on a Damn tree? if that is a joke, then prepare to cackle with splinters"

"Look man I'm sorry. But I didn't go through the whole sentient sword thing until my grass sword, so how about we calm down and talk about this, man to root sword?'' Finn tried to talk it out

''I may not have been the best sword of the world,but you had to put me for later the moment you get a better sword,your gonna get it now, you so call 'Sword' Lover!''

''Dude come on, so I left you in a tree for a while and used the Blood Demon sword,its not like i never planned on using you anymore" Finn tried to say.

''Oh don't worry, because what is really going to make me happy is to show you how stronger i am and make you regret that decision.

''So this is the only way huh? Ok fine! Bring it on" Finn said serious.

 ** _''If we manage to get back home we should look for him, see if we can manage to find it on the tree house shreds"_**

'Its a possibility'

The two warriors have a stand off against each other while sizing up their movements read to attack.

''I'm Sorry for what happened, i was rather young and paying attention was still on the work''

''You know what is on work? My hand soon to meet your face''

 _ **"That was not cool...I mean ugh its lame he could had said something cooler"**_

With the Royal Broadsword in his hand, gripping it hard the other was in the same position, ready to stab someone. Their eyes never leaving each other, one pair showing remorse the other resentful. Now the owners of those eyes were gonna settle the score right here, right now. With full Throttle they start by running forward with weapons in hand, the moment of attack is simple yet something that both of them want, Horizontal and Vertical Swings hit each other, sound of metal like that of a hammer while smithing one fills the air.

 _ **"The last guy was made of gold. Though I heard from Huntress that tree bark can become as strong as steel"**_

"Stop this needless Fight!"

''Not until I beat you senseless!''

''You have no idea how much I have improved''

''Not like its much''

Backing away the Doppelganger Sword tries to stab him Multiple times. Finn Dodges side to side before using his own sword to deflect the doppelganger's blade, moving in to counter strike. Strafing to the side he rolls around the other side, after avoiding its attack Finn positions him directly behind the opponent and then executes a jumping spin attack.

''HYAH!''

With a Scream the Root Sword humanoid falls on the ground after getting its branched back attacked with a slice.

 _ **"That was Sick! who know you still had skills with a sword"**_

''I trained with Rattleballs remember? Also i saw plenty of fights"

 ** _"I thought you just got hit in the face by Eggs and look like a fool"_**

"This is not the end"

With a high pitch scream like Finn does when he is startled and also kind of humiliating, roots and branches start to form on his enemy hands making them bigger like huge boxing gloves while the sword was on the floor.

''Of course you wouldn't go down that easy, you're me!''

Feeling his determination rise Finn ignites his hands and sword with spirit of adventure.

"Heh! I am getting the hang of this,now lets do this"

 ** _"Now you're gonna get it mother fucker!"_**

The two of them start running towards each other like rivals, Finn the human body not by a **LOT** but nonetheless in small blue flames like a part of his body and the Root Finn with big Root branch fists with spikes,too as tough as durable oak. Both Jump in the air dramatically and attack at the same time.

"HAYHH!"

"RAHHHH!"

A collision between the two attacks created a small shockwave, creating some dust that was stopping the view if anyone was watching. When it subsided, it was possible to see the Finn who emerged from the root sword with his back to the ground, his arms then burned and ready to become ashes at the slightest movement.

''Not bad, but you did not cut me haha...for someone who uses swords you could have cut me''

''Tsc! You're not that bad either you know?''

The hero was still standing but with his hands shaking, if he was not holding his sword firmly he would have dropped it for a moment,that attack was strong.

"I guess it was just time to find a better sword huh?"

''Its only logical for an adventurer to look for a better sword...but I don't throw the others away because of that. Each one has important memories'' Finn said with a bit of sadness on his tone.

 _ **"Trust me, this guy had the demon blood sword broken hilt and was clinging to it more than an overly attached girlfriend"**_

'Shut up! Dad entrusted me with that sword! I couldn't just get rid of it!' I promise root sword, When i get back to Ooo i will find you and you will see battle again'' He said with conviction.

''Hehe...You would like a sword...who is probably full of moss and dust now? Man...your a nice guy" He said while the wood from his body is slowly disappearing like dust

''Just because something is old doesn't mean it's not useful''

"Keep going forward human"

With half a smile the Root Finn is no more as its body turns into dust and so does the blade. The room was them starting to have a sudden wind almost like they were outside making the remains of the battle scatter around like sand. Finn feels a odd sensation again just like after fighting Scarlet but that was not a bad thing...as far as he knows.

 _ **"Look at the Bright side,The grass sword won't be here since you two already finished your business"**_

''Oh c'mon are you telling me I was a dick to my beloved Demon Sword?

 ** _"Never said that, but I bet you're starting to feel tired right?"_**

''Please, i am the guy who keeps on adventuring for hours non stop, only stopping when I really need to, had not even had the need to use my sick magic skills''

 ** _"If you think you can use that Blue fire without getting mentally tired you're playing with fate"_**

''When has fate ever stopped me?''

 _ **"Do you think he left us some good stuff?"**_

''Won't that mean he is par-''

 ** _"Part of the Dungeon? Duuuuh you think this ain't a test of sorts"_**

''Well...it seemed a little too personal don't you think?''

 ** _"Won't be the first time"_**

''That's what I'm afraid of...''

 _ **"Shut up and look up were that dead body use to be"**_

''Your soo sour man"

With that the victorious hero looks around for loot that his doppelganger may have dropped.

''Lets see..oh! I got something!''

 _ **"What?"**_

''Runes,and this time with earth element"

 _ **"Five of them. Sweet. That sword was good for something after all."**_

"C'mon man don't be a douche after all this" The hero takes the Earth Runes into his inventory.

 _ **"Well let's get moving. You have one more sword to kill. Unless there's even more you managed to piss off."**_

"Lay off my butt man. I didn't come this far to hear your sass"

 _ **"Not like anyone else is interested in your butt. HAH!"**_

"Uugh cram this" The hero said leaving the place as he runs with no plan.

 ** _"Running blindly, yeah that won't backfire?"_**

''Say that to my face when you're risking your neck''

 _ **"I would if I could..."**_

''Cram where I am now?''

 _ **"Getting Lost now?"**_

''Hush! I know were to go...Left! to that door''

 ** _"Whatever, Hero boy"_**

''Whoa!''

The next room entered its a large hall that had a breath taking view of how beautiful it was. With large columns that went all the way into the high ceiling, some unknown banners on the sides and a big throne that stood in the other side of that hall made from...expensive materials.

 _ **"Now there is a throne worthy of us."**_

''Being a King is not really that cool,imagine all the flipping responsibilities''

 _ **"Especially when all your subjects are afraid you're gonna spank them just for breaking their stupid rules"**_

''Now I shall walk in a straight line and wait for my enemies to come''

He does exactly that with a straight face, walking forward to an imminent trap with no fucks to give besides being ready to cut someone up if they decide to try and kill him that's for sure.

 _ **"I wonder what kind of nutcase we gonna end up seeing next"**_

Dark spots start showing up on the walls and ceiling just like the previous room,that was sure now,it was a way of monster summoning or in this case monster knights.

''Looks like we're about to find out''

From out the black fog creatures come out, they look like humanoid-arachnid like knights, wearing brown full-body armor with cyan medieval markings on their arms and torso. Their helmets have twelve air-holes to breathe and see. On their hands they have two long metal pincer-like claws.

''OK, definitely the weirdest knights I've ever seen'' He said with a mid surprise look.

 **[The Crawling ones-They can use their claws for either offense or climbing walls and ceilings, making them excellent climbers, are also very agile; they can attach themselves to walls with balance without falling and they can perform several mid-air flips]**

 _ **"You're gonna have to be fast against these guys. Don't let them surround you."**_

''You don't have to tell me that twice you know?''

Saying that the Hero removes his Silver Knight straight Sword with both hands while breathing in and out.

''Sorry Guys, but this dude here is gonna use you all as my training Dummies''

Snapping their claws, the armored monsters attack the young hero. Coming off the walls spinning their bodies like spears trying to cut through him or pierce it like arrows as well, those bodies were indeed flexible, Finn had to use his skills to Jump away quickly from them by back flipping the path away from them. Some claws getting really close to a point were it would get near him,but it was by a straw it didn't cut his face.

''You Think ganging up on me is gonna to work? such an old trick in the book. I'll show you what trick I got you brown sugar looking knights''

Holding the Sword Hilt with both hands in a combat position. When the enemies are within range, he jumps up, slashing his blade up in an arc with a strong slash knocking the enemies off their feet,when the sword hits the ground, it creates a small shockwave as well, Staggering some of the enemies.

 ** _"Brown sugar looking knights? We need to work on your smack talk. Seriously."_**

'Jake would have come with something better. But that move was swell right?''

 **"It was adequate. But you're not done yet."**

''Almost a compliment...what progress!''

 _ **"Armored crab things!"**_

''Oh right'' He said dodging another claw before slicing it off "Hyahh!"

Finn is blocking the attacks from the front one was giving him. Grabbing the severed claw he jabs it into one if his foes heads. Black ooze like substance comes out of its head before collapsing on the floor.

''Who else wants some?

The four more enemies shriek in a roar and start spinning around like wheels very. Sharp. Wheels

''Oh cram!''

He starts dodging left and right, diving out of the way as they come at him.

 _ **"I have a plan,aim to the floor and melt their foundation of movement and lose balance "**_

''I hope you know what you're doing''

Igniting his sword in blue flames he stabs into the floor.

 _ **"What? Nooo I meant use your Acid ball you fool! That melts faster then fire. Do you even know what your doing?"**_

''When I hear melt I think fire! Give me a break!''

 _ **"You forgot you can use magic now didn't you? W-Oh shit here they come!"**_

''AH!''

Reacting quickly Finn Throws acid before diving out of the way. The acid starts to melt after his panic throwing three acid balls over the place on the floor.

 _ **"You almost forgot your sword, what a genius truly! Bet you're not even rationing your energy"**_

''You want to Shut your trap?''

 _ **"Maybe if you fight better"**_

''Only when you make more sense and describe stuff better''

 _ **"Sheesh, I gotta spell everything out for ya?"**_

''Now the fight begins for real''

 _ **"Finally"**_

The enemies were weakened by the sword skill, as well by the acid. Taking away the momentum of the spinning attack which opens a path to them while staggered.

''Time to hack them up!''

 _ **"You know, for some reason you're getting quite the swordsmanship here"**_

''Thank you for noticing'' Sword in hand, Finn goes in swinging. "You'll die today by my blade creatures!"

The hero thought it was going to be easier but even though he took some down rather effortlessly some would still fight back with slashes from their claws trying to cut him to pieces, he had no idea if those could cut or not through the armor and he had no interest to find out. Another one gets on four,resembling an animal and proceeds to charge head on with no fear, showing more of animalistic approach. The former last human charges forward without hesitation to meet the beast head on. With its claws slashing downward, Finn blocks the attack with his Sword horizontally.

''Let me show you what years fighting monsters makes of you''

* * *

 **A\N: Phew! It sure took some time to edit all the chapters for a better look, sorry if you guys waited too long but I felt like I wanted this to be a even better experience, I want this to be epic and badass so feel free to tell me anything.**


	17. Trial by Fire

After what seemed like just another battle that happened a few minutes ago,somewhere in the next corridor whose walls had a reddish color to it and a weird smell resembling that of iron. The place was not that much darker then normal caves,torches lighted up an orange fire. And from there, stopping for a moment he rests his back against the wall and sit down was a human,sword close to the arm in case of sudden attack.

"Hanh...glad that is over,was starting to bother me a bit" Finn said

" ** _You mean over for now right? Because we are not done just yet_** "

"After taking out so many i got just one item,can you blame me if I am a bit disappointed?" The hero said looking at the item he got from the previous battle.

[Claws- A weapon formed by three sharp metal claws,perfect for slashing attack whose wounds inflicted are not easily mended]

"They do look interesting, though if I have to use my fists in a situation I prefer striking then dicing" Finn said.

" ** _Yeah yeah, we both know of our boner for swords_** "

"It's not a boner, just a fact that swords are a man's weapon and their soul"

 ** _"Whatever, you know what we're likely gonna be facing next right?"_**

" _Then let me ask,are you ready for this or not?_ "

"I'm ready, don't know what will happen for sure because I'm not certain of it. But I'm going forward" Finn said serious.

" _Yeah! Do it for the glory of coming back and getting all the ladies_ "

"Ugh! Will you shut up with that? I need to focus!"

" _Focus is super important when dealing with hot babes Finn that's the truth_ "

"I just can't deal with you and this constant pestering about women"

 **" _Not my fault we are at that page of our lives_ "**

"What do you mean?" Finn asked

 _ **"Are you telling me you never thought of any of the girls you saw until now in a more...sexual form?"**_ The shadow was practically grinning

"N-No!" The hero was blushing now, picturing all the ladies he knows in...compromising positions.

 **" _I grow bored of the teasing anyway, I already gave you all the hints possible but if you don't want to admit that you're a closet pervert be my guest._ "**

One would even be able to hear a sigh if paid enough attention, it seemed raspy though.

"Can we just get out of here first then worry about our lady problems?"

 ** _"Fine, whatever. Let's get this done"_**

Having enough rest for the time being, Finn Mertens gets right back up and proceeds forward the next thing that awaits him in this journey. The deeper he goes on that path he starts to notice the temperature slowly increasing.

"Phew, starting to get toasty around here."

He said pulling at his shirt to cool off a little.

 ** _"Like Phoebe's bedroom"_**

"Yeah yeah she is made of fire haha,nice joke" Finn said not caring anymore.

 ** _'Just you wait Finn...we are gonna get laid one day'_** The shadow made a mental note.

The blond hero and his dark shadow continue into increasingly hot chamber before reaching what looks like an arena of fire.

"Wait...when did we get here? It was so fast"

 **" _At least its not as hot as a huge oven_ "**

"You're a shadow. How do you know?"

 ** _"Do you have to keep pointing that out? I'm fully aware I'm stuck to a weenie like you"_**

A bright light them makes them stop talking as the the circular arena is now suddenly surrounded by a wall of scorching fire which made it look like a trap of no way out.

"Oh Jeez!"

 ** _"Should have seen this coming"_**

"You should have brought some sun lotion with you for the awful burn! That is about to befall you"

A mysterious voice has made its presence,but where it was? Left? Right? Up? In the center of the arena red fire suddenly shows up and slowly takes a humanoid form.

"I have been waiting for you Finn and unlike the others I have ZERO intention of letting you walk away in one piece! I'll break you in half just like you broke ME!"

The being in front of our hero was another Finn doppelganger,he had his whole body skin was a dark red color,its eyes being green dots glowing with violence and horns protruding from its head. Teeth as sharp as a vampire would,his clothes were a black shirt and...probably red pants? He was not sure for that part but this one seemed more dangerous and unstable.

"Oh Jeez. Demon Blood sword? Is that you?"

"Well what do you know, he freaking remembers me. How nice." He said sarcastically, glaring in utter contempt.

 **" _I don't think he is happy to see us_ "**

"Now I will enjoy turning your ass to a crisp!"

"Look I know you're mad at me..."

"Mad? MAD?! MAD DOESN'T BEGIN TO COVER WHAT I FEEL RIGHT NOW!"

The flames seemed to grow higher the madder he got.

 **" _We are so dead_ "**

Finn doppelganger sprouts wings resembling that of the Demon whose blood he belonged to and started flying in that space and creating fireballs on its palms.

"EAT THIS!"

"Oh cram!" He dodges out of the way when exploding fireballs were tossed at him by his enraged sword clone.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Yes! Dance for me you stupid hero"

"I am not stupid!" He said drawing his zora sword and getting in a defensive stance.

"Says the one who traded me for two fools!"

Raising its hands to the sky it launches a bigger fireball that quickly turns into a shower of embers. Finn quickly dodges and rolls on the ground to get away.

"Get down here and fight me!"

"Make me you pussy! What? Gonna ask silly Ice King and that rainbow wizard for help?"

 ** _"Pfff they couldn't help a candy person out of a cardboard box."_**

"You will pay for tossing me away!"

It then gets on the floor and summons the Demon blood sword ready to fight more personal now.

"Look man I had no choice."

"The hell you didn't! All that time I spent waiting in that dungeon that dog made for you to find me. All those times we slashed evil together... All just to get broken in half and replaced by a piece of grass, to save a pathetic weakling and a psychotic old fart!?"

The sword starts to glow an ominous shade of red.

 _ **"DODGE!"**_

"RAHHHH!" The being then slashes with rage,shooting some sort of crimson flames from the sword in a horizontal fashion.

"HYAH!" Slashing vertically, the hero slices the flames down the middle only slightly singed.

"Let's see how YOU like being broken and thrown away!"

 _ **"Those flames are too hot Finn, this sword wont be able to hold it forever you know? One more of that red flame and bye bye"**_

'Noted.' Finn then charged at the Demon Blood Finn, going for a jump slash, going on the attack.

"Pathetic" The enemy blocks it showing strength on its feet.

"Grrr! No surprise you'd be the strongest one..."

"You should know by now" His body catches fire "Demonic swords rules!"

"Whoa!" He starts blocking as the demon doppelganger started swinging, clashing swords with the blond human.

"Give up Finn! You can't win"

"You know better than that. I don't give up! ever!"

"Is that what you kept telling yourself every time you failed?" It laughed loudly.

"Its what makes me such a good Hero!" He said while blocking another sword blow, letting go of his sword with his metal hand to rush forward and deliver a right hook across his face. With good luck Finn actually manages to land a solid strike across his enemy face making him fall back on the ground.

"Agh!" It grunted in pain.

 _ **"Taste hot metal!"**_

"Give up, hot head?" The hero asked pointing his blade at him.

The fallen Finn look alike gets up and looks at the Hero angry, his face cheeks start to get swollen.

 _ **"Wait is he..."**_

And just like that it breathed fire like a powerful flamethrower.

"CRAM!" In the imminent danger Finn summons with from his inventory his Dragon Crest shield to protect him against the Fire attack. It collides against it,flames going by the sides while the heat can be felt still.

 _ **"Oh yeah this thing is good against a lot of things, especially fire"**_

"Bet you didn't count on my awesome shield did ya?"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"The whole purpose of being a hero is saving people! Even if it means giving up your weapon!"

"Then give up your life!" It Covers his sword handle with a fire like chain construct and starts swinging it.

"Sorry, I can't die yet. I still have a home and friends to look after." He was using his shield to block the blows coming at him as the doppelganger struck using the chain like a flaming whip.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

 ** _"This guy wont stop until we show him what we are made of"_ **

'I know that,but i need to hold him off until i can try it'

 ** _"Try pissing him off even more"_**

'You sure that's a good idea? He seems mad enough as it is.'

 _ **"When you get too mad your guard is lowered, you lose composure and get easy to predict"**_

'Good point.'

"I don't know why you're so mad at me! You're the one who was made from demon blood! What did you think would happen?"

"That my end would be more glorious then that insignificant act!"

"I am a hero,my duty is to save the innocent even if I have to sacrifice a memento from my dad. I spent a lot of time just walking around with the broken sword, acting like it was still fine"

 ** _"Yeah! This is a lot of bullshit, I wanted to shoot fire out of that weapon too"_**

"Wait you could do that as a sword?"

 ** _"Really Finn? He is literally doing that now"_**

"ENOUGH!" The enemy repulses Finn away from him with a pulse of heat, the hero was sweating a lot, even if his armor can take the high temperature he would be in trouble pretty soon.

"Hey give me a break. I just thought he was a really cool red sword."

 _ **"From DEMON BLOOD!"**_

"I-I AM A JOKE TO YOU?!"

"I think you're a guy who's mad because the material he's made of almost lead to the death of two people, leaving me no choice but to break you"

Finn keeps his body low and bent forward while placing his sword in a parallel manner to his right leg and later drawing his sword charging something.

"I will burn you to ashes and send the remains to your Princess!" A huge ball of fire starts to be made on his hands while he laughs loudly...However, before the Demon blood sword could predict,the distance between the two was quickly.

"H-How?" It was shocked.

"Rage spike" Finn said serious.

Finn does an upward slash from the right side after activating one of his recent skills. Stabbing right onto the enemy chest with his weapon which was getting orange with so much heat.

"AGH! DAMN YOU!"

 ** _"Our blade can't handle the heat much more!"_**

"I'm sorry this had to end this way" Finn said as he drove it in harder, twisting it.

"A-AGH! AAAAHHH!" The blade comes out the other end, going all the way through, intense heat pouring out of the wound.

The hero lets go of the sword and backs away quickly, breathing already heavy he does a one last effort and shoots a Magic bullet at shot causes the sword to explode with magic and the built up heat, reducing Demon Blood Finn to dust and the circle of fire to disappear leaving only a black scorched circle.

 ** _"Huh...we won"_**

"You say that... like you... were expecting different" The victor said breathing heavily, trying to cool off. Jeez where's a river when ya need one right?

"Oh boy...I guess it wont kill if I remove the chest piece of my armor until I freshen up a bit"

 _"If only there were princesses to see"_

"NOT NOW! Ughh...I think we should loot him now"

 ** _"Duh"_** With that the hero walks up to where his double fell to see the shattered remains of his Zora blade.

"Really hope this one doesn't come back to haunt me..."

 _ **"Rest in peace Sword,you were an amazing help"**_

"I see something…"

Finn walks towards the remains and see what seems to be a bottle, it was in the shape of a pyramid, the red liquid inside was red like blood, in its center a small looking yellow fire can be seen burning without going out, the pin that holds its contents had a golden like chain hanging on it connected to the bottle lower part

 **[Burning Elixir- A rare concoction of ingredients which boosts magical prowess,magicians use it to make their spells more powerful]**

 ** _"Aww sweet! Drink it!"_ **

"What?! What if it sets my insides on fire or something?"

 _ **"C'mon! Think how cool it will make us"**_

"There's no telling if the effects are permanent or not. Maybe I should save it."

 **_"Stop being a wimp and drink it!"_**

"Jeez just stop being so impatient for glob's sake"

Taking the cork off the bottle the hero looks at the concoction before drinking it.

 _ **"Huh...you actually listened to me? Go figure"**_

"Hmm...Weird it tastes lik-"

The hero suddenly holds his throat and starts coughing a lot while heat builds up on his stomach. Finn takes off the chest piece of armor as fast as possible to let some air get to his torso as he feels like Jake just made him spicy meatballs with half the stuff being spice.

"UGHHH! Why did I listen to you?! My insides are burning up!"

 **Level up, Level up, Level up** _-Magic energy permanently increased by three levels, the amount of experience needed for evolution of Magic bullet has been fulfilled-_ **[Magic Bullet has become Red Flame Cannon- Generate a high temperature orb of crimson red energy from the palm of your hand and discharge it, energy output may difference the outcome]**

 ** _"Sweet! Becoming deadlier is always worth it!"_**

Finn has his face down on the floor and grunting non-stop after all that and can't even hear what the shadow is saying.

 ** _"Boy its probably gonna be murder, going to the bathroom later..."_**

"And you're going to feel it too smart ass"

 ** _"You don't know that."_**

"We have been living with each other for months already...hah never mind let me just rest here for a few minutes"

 ** _"Whatever, Weenie"_**

A hero adventure is not something you choose, but rather it chooses you. It can be a good experience in which new things will be learned, or rather a hell hole for you to constantly try to resolve. But in the end you're never getting out of it empty handed, each struggles makes you stronger than before, but how long? How long until it becomes just too much?

"Ugh, let's just get out of here. Which way is the exit? I got turned around in all the fire." The hero said looking around.

 ** _"Hold on there hero. Looks like your blade left us something else."_**

"Huh?"

The Demon blood Finn left behind some flame runes for him on the ground.

"Oh yeah...we still doing this huh? Ok how many?"

 ** _"Looks like he left four for us here."_**

"Good to know, these will be useful in the long run when we need it"

 ** _"Yeah we should just slice these up later with something and make it have fire power, that spear is not so bad but we know who rules our hands in battle"_**

"Well now that we put my last sword to rest, let's finish this floor"

 ** _"Do you think we are close to an end? Also did you remember to eat some dried meat and drink water? We still have some right?"_**

"Right, right. I know." One quick snack break later Finn makes his way to the exit.

Outside the hot room after the heated battle, Finn suddenly sees himself in another place after entering the door,the next scenario had a much wider and larger space, the surrounding had a stone like cave appearance and in front of him several big like steps going up high to whatever was at top like a temple...sort of.

 _ **"This place sure is compensating for something"**_

"I guess we go up now" Finn started to run trying to get up as fast as possible.

 **"Well good thing you have no trouble with physical activity, unlike a lazy dog we know"**

"Pay attention, a simple mistake now would make us look really dump"

 _ **"And you'd know all about that wouldn't you? Heheheh"** _

"Course I do,what's your point? We did some stupid stuff and this is no lie"

 _ **"Yeah it's why we're still single"** _

"We are almost at the top" Finn said serious.

 _ **"Oh I hope it's a dragon. Those are awesome"** _

"There is no way a dragon would show up now, those things are way too strong and they should be some sort of last boss or something" Finn said raising an eyebrow.

 _ **"Did we ever meet a dragon?"**_

"Well there was that time with Flame Princess. When everything was crazy with Elemental power. Though I didn't really feel any dragon like vibes from her or even Wyvern, more like a huge lizard that spits fire or a salamander"

 _ **"Ohho! Wait until she hears that"**_

"She does not need to know this!"

He arrived at the top before he noticed because he was distracted.

 _ **"We are here, look right there ahead of you"**_

"Wow...what is that?"

A large and bulky humanoid creature stood before him, fully clothed in gray body armor resembling the same knight like enemies from before with the same markings on his torso, shoulders large forearms and, his legs were short but his weapon of choice was intimidating. Wielding a large four-bladed battle axe aligned in a X with a extra long heel to cover a larger area, that what looks like at least.

 _ **"Good lord! Look at that thing, its like he is a dwarf and giant hybrid, big yet stubby"**_

"Time to cut him down to size." He said ready to fight, his knight sword in hand.

Hearing words of challenge, the giant wakes up from its slumber, a shift in its eyes showing that it has awoken. Holding its huge weapon with both hands and hitting the pommel in the ground and a deep growling comes from his mouth.

"Alright big guy, you wanna dance? Let's go!" Without hesitation he charges forward.

 **[Corrupted Knight- Giant One] - A freakishly large knight that has fallen to corruption, can tank a lot of damage and break the ground with its huge weapon.**

 **[Skills- Super strength, Enhanced durability, Axemanship]**

"So he's a fallen knight..."

 ** _"Wonder what made him succumb."_**

Lifting up his four bladed ax up...he them SLAMS IT! On the ground creating a small tremor that shatters the ground.

"Whoa!" He jumps back, barely staying on his feet from the shaking.

The large being starts hitting his own chest with his one free hand to its armored chest like a battle cry, the fight was now going to start for real.

"Let's see how durable this thing is." He charged forward to start slashing at the armor with his blade

Instead of moving around and swatting her hero away, it just stood there! Almost like it wanted to see how hard that challenger could pack. Was he strong or weak? That was the big question. Once close enough Finn jumps up and holding his sword with both hands for more power he grips it with all his might,then slashes it diagonally.

"HYAH!" The sound of metal on metal filled the air as he strikes.

 ** _"Sure hope that mosquito bite made him feel any damage"_ **

He backs away quickly "Oh c'mon he just stood there, that was a freebie"

 ** _"Well good thing you're good for more than just slashing like a madman now."_**

With a grunt of whatever that Golem like creature was feeling it scratches the surface of its chest seeing the damage...not bad...but still shallow. Now it was getting in a stance, holding the weapon in one arm and leaving the other free. Raising the axe up a downward smash starts with great strength.

"Uh oh..." The hero said, backing away.

It mightily roars while attacking echoes across the place as much as the pebbles from the smashed floor flied on the room.

"Magic time?"

 ** _"Magic time."_**

The hero was not an expert in magic like the full fledged sorcerer but he was good at everything he considered to be cool, having experience to how that feels in his body thanks to two situations in which his body got flooded with magic skills thanks to that Frog like wizard and dealing with magic items in the infinity train. It was only a matter of time until the adventurer could master the output of his own skill and conserve energy, make it his to use and abuse if needed.

"Let's do this!"

Raising his arm towards his enemy the energy channels in the palm of Finn hand, soon enough unleashing four small orbs of his first spell, this time with more care to not waste a lot of his own magic. Seeing the magic attack coming to him the giant one raises its weapon to protect his face as the orbs of energy explode against it leaving the surface just a bit charred, not enough to crash the mighty weapon but a bit annoying. The distraction had worked and the blonde haired guy runs towards once more and starts slashing with his sword at the big yet small proportioned legs for a guy that size. Annoyed with the slashes the red eyes knight tries to hit the human with the pommel of the axe this time. But even though he was bigger, stronger and more resilient, Finn had speed and stamina at his side.

"What's the matter big guy? Can't hit a moving target?"

The fallen knight kept on trying to squash the hero in the floor like a pancake,but his tries were prove futile because the hero kept on moving out of its each,and that made him more and more irritated.

 ** _"Try your acid spell! Maybe it'll soften him up!"_**

"Calm down, we got to keep our cool and think it through"

 ** _"See, why can't you have this mentality when dealing with the ladies?"_ **

"Really? Right now? You wanna bring this up now?"

 ** _"If we want to ever get laid? Then yes_** ** _"_**

"Ughhh!"

Changing weapons quickly Finn got his hands on the Flaming Gargoyle spear just charges with it raising both arms giving the intention that he would try to stab his foe, who the latter was getting ready to smash him up. But instead of doing something so predictable,instead Finn sank his weapon the ground with his all his strength and used the momentum to do something resembling pole vault aiding himself up in the sky even if just a little. The Knight attack was planned to hit him in the right time, but since Finn stopped on his tracks instead for something else,the smashing in the ground only helped his plan in making the human to propel himself up even more.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed like the crazy adventurer he was in deadly situations, getting behind the knight and grabbing right in the back of his head.

"By glob! I don't know if your lucky or the universe in on your side"

"Don't mind me, just taking a bit of all this excessive energy" Finn said using Draining touch with both hands sucking up the energy from the Golem like Knight whose red eye dots went bigger, almost like he started to have a headache.

The Knight started thrashing, trying to get the human off, swinging like crazy.

"Whoa! Thrashing only makes me hold tighter!" He said holding on tightly.

Even though its size was clearly heavy and bulky it got so angry it actually started throwing a tantrum and began by jumping up and down, its sheer weight making the ground quake and stalactites fall from right above their heads.

"Oh Cram!" He said leaping off the giant as the stalagmites fall on the knight.

 ** _"Man that was soooo close! These things are becoming smarter by the day_** ** _"_**

"Yeah but I got a nice feeling now, get ready to be dunked on" Finn said confident.

What Finn did not know is that what he done activated some sort of trigger to the knight and its whole body color starts to change to red while the dots for eyes were fuming with anger.

 ** _"_** ** _Uh oh! That can't be a good sign_** ** _"_**

The giant one lifts up its big weapon and throws it at Finn like it was a boomerang, it spins around ready to blow up everything to smithereens. Seeing the huge piece of metal coming Finn ducks in the ground like a pancake, flat and immobile letting his survival instincts to take over while the projectile hit the wall behind and smashed good.

"Yup I definitely made him mad." The human said getting to his feet.

 ** _"But now he has no weapon! Let's get him!"_**

Unfortunately things were not going to be easier so soon,the walking bulky knight stomps the ground and a chunk of earth magically comes up in a spherical shape for him,and he just palm strikes it towards the human.

"Whoa!" He ducks down to the floor again as the boulder crashes into the wall.

"Ok. Maybe this won't be as easy."

 _ **"If he wants to fight us with Raw power then lets give him a show he wont forget,get real close and personal**_ _ **"**_

"Are you sure about this?"

 _ **"**_ _ **That we can kick his rocky butt? Heck yeah I am now flame on bitch!"**_

Blue flames appearing on his body and his weapon, he activates spirit of Adventure and stands off against his larger foe.

"Let's get it on!" He shouted.

Keeping his body low and a little bend forward, Finn places the sword in a parallel manner to his right leg and draws the sword back. His weapon glows a little bit like its charging up.

"Now to just approach this s-"

In the blink of an eye the skill Rage Spike was activated and Finn close the distance in nearly an instant,unleashing an upward slash from the right.

"YAH!" With a shout he delivers a devastating strike leaving more than a mark on the large knight.

Getting taken off Guard his chest was sliced up leaving a huge diagonal mark that if it was any stronger then that, his stone body would sure be done for it and he would be cut in half. But that didn't happened just yet for he was known for durability,now moving away with a jump that was not fast but somewhat useful he stuck his hand out like it was calling the axe to come, the knights movements and hearing a noise behind him Finn jumps doing a backflip as the axe flies past him and back to the giant's hand.

 _ **"He is getting desperate,keep striking and use everything at your arsenal to throw him off"**_

"Got it" He said charging forward again preparing another rage strike enhanced by his spirit.

The Knight seeing him coming brings down his axe hoping to crush the human.

 _ **"WATCH OUT!**_ _ **"**_

The imminent danger and peril as the shouting of the shadow made Finn to abruptly try and stop his frontal attack when the huge mass of metal that was that beings axe was going to crush the living shit out of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Like a car who just went top speed his feet hit the break and he roll to the side almost getting one of his limbs smashed to pudgy. His armor may be great and all, but his body was still flesh and bone,that could have end up better.

"Holy Glob that was close!"

 _ **"Stop screwing around and go for the head already! Get that bastard right in the eyes!"**_

"Ugh! I'll make you pay for this" The blonde haired human quickly draws the magic of acid from his free hand and aims the shot towards the face.

The behemoth of a knight moves in on him to finish him off

"Suck Acid!" He takes the shot

Like a balloon filled with water to prank someone,this one was filled with high amounts of acid in which went splash on his stony face. Making him roar with pain as his vision becomes clouded. He starts swinging wildly in is anger and agony in a last ditch effort to crush the hero that inflicted this upon him.

"Shit! I almost got droplets of it in myself"

 ** _"_** ** _Lets go crazy and finish this asshole! Are you with me? Do or DIE!"_**

"And I definitely don't plan to die here."

From the depths of his backpack storage Finn retrieves one of his biggest and heaviest swords so far, coming out and then shoving it quickly on the ground for balance.

"Let's get dangerous!"

The hero grabs the handle of the Machete from the Capra Demon and clenches it tightly like never before. Thanks to his training and new set of skills Finn would make sure to make this worth it, every single day it was always adventure time in his book so why make it any different? Enveloping his body in the blue energy that danced like fire his Spirit of adventurer is On. Flexing his muscles and newfound strength,blood racing through and adrenaline pumping it was time.

"Hey big guy!" With a mighty leap he jumps at the large might, machete at the ready.

"Size isn't everything!" With a downward strike from the top of its head Finn carved the knight down the Middle with all his might like a knife through a birthday cake.

 _ **"Ahh...Now this is beautiful**_ _ **"**_

Now in two pieces, the knight slowly drops his mace and falls on the ground in defeat. Its body now crumbling apart like dirt or sand to be forgotten. His opponent now defeated and the adrenaline wearing off, Finn starts to feel his body's response to the strenuous activities he's been subjected to.

"Oh uh..." He then drops down the big sword on the ground and falls on his back feeling like his whole body turn to lead.

"Ugh...I think I over did it..."

 _ **"You're stronger but not enough to do feats like that continuously. Without that training you wouldn't have been able to do that at all"**_

"Yeah...I think this was pretty obvious"

 _ **"Well catch your breath then get up. We still got loot to collect"**_

"I may stay here for a while though, not sure how long"

 _ **"Ugh fine. Whatever."**_

'I wonder if Jake and the others are having fun while I'm gone'

 ** _"Oh I'm sure they're fine. They have to have stopped crying by now"_**

'I miss my comfy sleeping bag, it was like a safe cocoon'

 ** _"Dude you've way outgrown that thing. Now we're a beautiful butterfly of death"_**

'Nuuuuuu...gonna have to buy a new one'

 _ **"Ugh, still such a child"**_

'Pfft who needs to be an adult anyway? I'm gonna be my own type of adult and if anyone doesn't like it, whatever'

 ** _"Well look at you. Marceline must have rubbed off on you."_**

'Do you think I could get some shut eye?'

 _ **"Here? Now?"**_

'I'm feeling a bit tired after that stunt'

 ** _"Yeah but is it safe?"_**

Suddenly is it that the place where the stonemason of a knight was standing has some sort of secret hideout where it opens up and from there a treasure chest comes right up, made of wood which was covered by smooth red silky fabric and gold ornamentation.

 ** _"Oh would you look at that? Now this will need your attention"_**

"Sweet. Something else to look forward to."

* * *

 **Hey everyone I Hope everyone is staying safe during the pandemic. Remember to wash your hands often and stay indoors.**


End file.
